


After The Framework

by goldenwolfrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Developing Relationship, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Post-Framework Universe (Marvel), Work In Progress, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwolfrose/pseuds/goldenwolfrose
Summary: I suck at summaries---Everyone is back from the "Framework" and some of the relationships in the team struggled before getting better, some worked there way to each other, but one relationship is forever changed.Fitz blames himself and pushes Jemma away, but between that and the things she saw Framework Fitz do, Jemma isn't certain how she feels about the man who is here now.Luckily Jemma has a 'friend' who has been there for her since they all got back.





	1. Everything Stars Someplace

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- unedited unbeta'd
> 
> Obviously, this is going to be an alternate universe (canon divergent verse) given where we left the SHIELD team at the end of the last season (No Spoilers as long as you've caught up through almost the end of season 4). 
> 
> This was totally a plot bunny fic that popped into my head the other night as I realized Season 5 was starting soon and that I missed my girls. 
> 
> It might be a bit rougher than I like but first chapters always seem to be a lot of other stuff so I hope this one is ok. 
> 
> This is a SKIMMONS (Jemma/Daisy) fic first and foremost. Other characters are only going to be mentioned in passing or as backdrops to relationship issues. I'm sorry in advance for any assumed hate towards Fitzsimmons. I really don't have anything against the ship (I have a Fitz to my Jemma) I just write Skimmons. So I'm sorry in advance for any pain I cause Fitz.
> 
> Comments are amazing.  
> Some really awesome comments actually got me writing again and pushed me to try some new stuff, so please LEAVE Kudos, Leave Comments! I love seeing that people actually spent time reading my fic. 
> 
> Suggestions are love! I'm even feeling up to requests so.....
> 
> Check out my other work in progress fics, or come say "HI" on my tumblr if you want--goldenwolfrose.tumblr.com

The destruction of the ‘Darkhold’ and the end of the framework should have made everything better. The people that Jemma cared for most in her life were safe again, given the last few years safe was definitely a relative term for them, but the sentiment was the same. Despite the potential for everything to better it clearly wasn’t, at least for Jemma.

Everyone had stumbled when they first tried returning to how life was before their time in the framework. Some of the team struggled more than others as they dealt with the memories of their framework lives and the reality they had returned too. Sometimes the overwhelming sense of loss and the vast difference between the two worlds tried to destroy someone. Some people were lucky and the memories of the framework were only deeply disturbing. Daisy and Jemma had largely fallen into the second category, their time in the framework slightly less traumatizing since they knew the framework world wasn’t real. The things they saw in the framework and the lives that existed there still haunted them some nights.

Mack was one of the hardest hit after his time in the framework. Losing his daughter, watching her be deleted from the existence he knew, kept him up for nights at a time and when he did sleep the cries of his nightmares often echoed throughout the base. Yo-Yo could have easily given up on the man she had fallen in love with. Logically Jemma knew how hard she fought to save Mack and get him out of the framework, Yo-Yo would spend forever waiting for Mack to come back to her. It took weeks, countless false starts where Mack and Yo-Yo’s plans were canceled last minute. Slowly though the pair came back together, finding some middle ground between the painful memories and the choice to start living a new life enjoying what they had in each other.

Even May and Coulson had found time to enjoy that promised bottle of Haig. Sipping the bottle of Whiskey they had been saving for so long gave them the chance to talk about everything that had happened between them. Well, in this case, most of what they needed to talk about was something that May knew nothing about since she was plugged into AIDA’s machine for most of the memories Coulson shares with her. The fact that Coulson and May had kissed though, May being an LMD or not, clearly meant there were some feelings there that needed to be addressed. It wasn’t until Jemma noticed Coulson awkwardly sneaking out of May’s bunk one morning when Jemma had been avoiding her own that she realized their talks had definitely brought them together.

Of all the members of the team, Fitz was probably hit the hardest by the pain, the guilt, and the memories of the framework and all that happened before it. Fitz blamed himself for everything, and it was hard for any of the members of the team to argue against that, though none of them would openly blame Fitz directly. Each of the disasters, the deaths and the ruined lives that had taken place in the framework were because of the desire for Fitz to mend his relationship with his dad. The outcome of those decisions should probably be blamed solely on AIDA since she was the one who had warped the reality of that world. Much like the revelation May and Coulson had come to because of the kiss they shared, there had to be some truth to what had happened because of the framework. Murdering and torturing people all for the Hydra cause had to be part of Fitz’s personality even if it was dormant in this reality.

Fitz tried his hardest to find himself again now that they were back in the world they all remembered. There were late hours in the lab as Fitz threw himself at projects left discarded during the months he had been working on AIDA. There were even longer nights of little to no sleep as Fitz sought out different ways to keep his mind from thinking about the horrors he had committed in the framework.

With Jemma, Fitz distanced himself even more than he did with the rest of the team, attempting to punish himself as much as he could. As days turned into weeks, Fitz eventually started looking for Jemma again, trying to reinsert himself into Jemma’s life. It was simple gestures at first bringing Jemma tea or a snack and one day Jemma realized Fitz had organized his experiments so they could share lab space like they had at the academy.

It was touching really, the effort Fitz was put into trying to come back into Jemma’s life. The days Fitz had been punishing himself and avoiding her had been hard. There had been nights where Jemma had cried herself to sleep, partly because of the memories of the framework but more often than not because of the distance Fitz had put between them, and Jemma almost gave up on Fitz.

Now that Fitz was back and trying to be part of her life again, Jemma started to wonder if there still was a future for them. One of the things Jemma first noticed about Fitz all those years ago was the glimmer of hope and light that always shined around him. The Fitz that wandered through the halls now though was a shadow of his former self. As much as she wanted to move on, and she wanted to so badly sometimes she just wasn’t sure if she could.

Jemma is lost in her thoughts as the door to lab hisses open stirring Jemma from her musing.

“Jemma” Fitz quietly calls, “I brought you some tea.”

Noticing the two cups of tea in his hands she looks up at Fitz and notices that nervous brow he always gets when he wants to talk about something but hasn’t been able to work out the conversation yet in his head.

Gesturing to the space near her workstation, “Is everything alright Fitz?” Jemma hesitantly asks.

There are countless thoughts and possibilities running through Jemma’s mind as she catches Fitz chew on his lip. In some weird way, Jemma is hoping that something has just gone wrong with an experiment or that she is being called away on a mission, but Jemma is pretty sure she knows what is going on in Fitz’s mind.

Jemma isn’t left to wonder too long as Fitz musters the courage to blurt, “Will you go out with me….” Fitz pauses realizing the odd phrasing since they had been dating before the framework, “….again?”

It’s as Jemma had feared and she is not at all ready to deal with this confrontation.

Instead of being able to respond or maybe talk this over directly with Fitz, since she hasn’t been able to rationalize her own thoughts yet, she flushes while a surprised squeak fills the air between them.

Fitz can probably read her thoughts, her uncertainty, the downside to being in a relationship with your best friend and all he can do is look down at the floor the little color that had been in his cheeks quickly drained.

“Um…it’s okay Jemma,” Fitz’s quietly says, “I understand….”

Before he can finish his sentence though Jemma slides off her seat and makes a hasty retreat out the back of the lab leaving her tea and her best friend back in the lab.

Jemma’s feet carry her on autopilot, her brain replaying the look on Fitz’s face as he asked her out and not at all paying attention to where she is going.

It’s not until a few minutes later that she looks around and Jemma realizes where she is, where her feet and her subconscious have brought her. Raising her hand she begins to move her fist to knock on the door that her feet have brought her too. Before she can make the slightest contact with the door, it opens, revealing the one person who she has sought out so many times since their freedom from the Framework.

“Jems….” Daisy asks worriedly, opening her door more and waving for Jemma to come in, “You ok?”

Much like other nights when Jemma has sought out the other woman, Daisy almost seems to be expecting her. Irrationally Jemma wonders if Daisy always being ready for her arrival isn’t some extra sense Daisy has because of her powers. The more rational part of her brain just assumes it’s because of their friendship and the warmness Daisy has always exuded.

Trying to still her features, Jemma really doesn’t need to spend another night crying on Daisy’s shoulder.

“Yes, of course…” Jemma says a bit too happy even for Jemma.

Choosing to let Jemma have this moment, Daisy just closes the door and motions for Jemma to take the space in Daisy’s bunk that had become Jemma’s over the last few weeks. Heading for the dresser in the corner of the room, Daisy turns away and gives Jemma another moment to relax while Daisy decides if she needs to push Jemma about what is going on right now.

Opening the third drawer, the drawer that has become filled with loaned clothes Daisy has let Jemma wear when she comes over, Daisy hears a muffled sound from behind her. At first, she can’t make it out and Daisy peeks over her shoulder back at Jemma who is now closed in on herself arms wrapped around her knees.

“He asked me out,” Jemma repeats a little louder this time, “and I froze.”

Grabbing the set of clothes that are hastily stuffed on the top of Jemma’s drawer, it’s only Jemma’s drawer to Daisy, after all, she quickly returns and fills the space next to Jemma, wrapping her arms around the fragile looking woman.

“Oh, Jems….” Daisy begins uncertainly of how she should respond, “I’m so sorry.”

It’s all Daisy can do, so Daisy gently squeezes Jemma tighter, letting small ripples of energy vibrate out of her body and into the space she is sharing with Jemma.

The pair sits their quietly Jemma’s head on Daisy’s shoulder, little subtle sniffles echo across the room occasionally, until Jemma starts to sit up again.

Shifting her eyes over to the head that had been against her shoulder, Daisy can see that Jemma is calmer now so she hands her the clothes she had brought over and silently encourages Jemma to go change.

Forcing a little smile on her face, Jemma grabs the small stack of clothes and heads off to the bathroom to change into something less lab-like. It’s as Jemma closes the door that she recognizes the sweatpants and t-shirt Daisy had given her and her smile turns adoringly sweet……

TBC?


	2. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is back from the "Framework" and some of the relationships in the team struggled before getting better, some worked there way to each other, but one relationship is forever changed.  
> Fitz blames himself and pushes Jemma away, but between that and the things she saw Framework Fitz do, Jemma isn't certain how she feels about the man who is here now.  
> Luckily Jemma has a 'friend' who has been there for her since they all got back.
> 
> Somehow this chapter took a turn towards "Doctor Who" and there is fluff about Nine, Rose and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- unedited unbeta'd
> 
> Obviously, this is going to be an alternate universe (canon divergent verse) given where we left the SHIELD team at the end of the last season (No Spoilers as long as you've caught up through almost the end of season 4).This is a SKIMMONS (Jemma/Daisy) fic first and foremost, other characters are only going to be mentioned in passing or as backdrops to relationship issues. I'm sorry in advance for any assumed hate towards Fitzsimmons. I really don't have anything against the ship (I have a Fitz to my Jemma) I just write Skimmons. So I'm sorry in advance for any pain I cause Fitz.
> 
> This was totally a plot bunny fic that popped into my head the other night as I realized Season 5 was starting soon and that I missed my girls. I wasn't originally sure what I wanted to do with this fic but after writing chapter 2 and some of the great comments I got after chapter 1, I think I have a little better plan for the rest of this fic and somehow it now includes Doctor Who. 
> 
> Comments are amazing.  
> Some really awesome comments actually got me writing again and pushed me to try some new stuff, so please LEAVE Kudos, Leave Comments! I love seeing that people actually spent time reading my fic.
> 
> Suggestions are love! I'm even feeling up to requests so.....
> 
> Check out my other work in progress fics, or come say "HI" on my tumblr if you want--goldenwolfrose.tumblr.com

Trying her best to ignore the smile that’s managed to grow on her face, Jemma places the sleep clothes Daisy had given her on the counter and splashes some water across her face. Soon enough Jemma has wiggled out of her lab clothes and replaced them with Daisy’s comfortable t-shirt and sweatpants. The clothes she’s no wearing have become all too familiar to her and she can smell the mixture perfumes that have blended on the clothes to create a smell that Jemma has come to think of uniquely ‘there’s’.

Not that there is a ‘there’s’ for anything to smell like, cause they’re only ‘friends’ Jemma reminds knows. But the hours she has spent in Daisy’s room since the framework, and even before when they were on the BUS or living in the base, have given her a small place that felt special.

Dabbing her face with the towel that is closest to the sink, Jemma dries her face and notices that the smile is still there and she finds there is a little flutter in her stomach because of it.

It’s only as she is replacing the towel, the one she always uses when she comes to see Daisy that Jemma realizes it doesn’t match any of the other towels in the bathroom, except for the bath towel that hangs by the shower. The dark green towels are the only two in a room filled with yellows and Jemma tries to remember if she’s ever seen Daisy use one of the green ones or if she has been the only one using them.

The thought is ridiculous, why would Daisy have towels just for her? Sure, Jemma spends a lot of her free time here since the framework, but that doesn’t seem like reason enough for Daisy to spend some of her money on something like towels just for her. All Jemma can do is shake her head slightly puzzled and file it away to investigate later.

Reaching down, Jemma grabs her clothes off the floor and opens the bathroom door and is startled when she finds herself face to face with Daisy, her hand raised as if she were about to knock on the door.

Slightly startled, “Daisy?!” Jemma questions as her eyes glance over at her ‘friend’.

A light blush glowing on the tips of Daisy’s ears are the first response she gets from the dark haired woman in front of her. There’s only a moments pause before Daisy blushes a little harder, this time giving a rosy color to her cheeks.

“Sorry Jems,” Daisy mumbles as she casts her eyes down towards the floor, “I was just about to check on you.”

Finishing her response, Daisy’s eyes find their way back to Jemma’s, and Jemma can see neither pity or sorrow just an honest concern, and perhaps something else.

Jemma was always thankful that no matter how many times she ended up crying at Daisy’s door, or quite literally on her shoulder, Daisy had never looked at her with pity. Sure there were looks of worry and sadness, but usually, Daisy’s eyes were filled with understanding and support. Internally, Jemma knew that most of the rest of the team would have started treating her differently if they had seen as much as Daisy had recently. That was probably part of the reason she kept coming back to see Daisy, time and again. The bonus of feeling so comfortable in Daisy’s space was probably a bigger reason.

With Daisy turning away, subtly encouraging Jemma to come join her, Jemma lays her clothes across the back of the chair that has somehow found its way closer to the bathroom than when she first started coming here. It’s only this time that Jemma takes note of the subtle change in furniture and she really can’t remember when it moved, only that it used to be on the other side of the small space.

The electronic squeal, followed by the repetitive ‘dun da dun da’, coming from the television by Daisy’s bed breaks Jemma from thinking too much about the movement of the chair. Swiveling her eyes across the room, legs moving towards the bed on their own and a smile almost reaching her eyes, Jemma can see her favorite television show starting.

When Jemma first started coming to Daisy’s room, she had tried to get Daisy to watch some of her classic ‘Doctor Who’ serials. At first, Daisy was less than enthused with the idea of watching a British black and white show from the 1950’s about aliens and time travel. Daisy had reminded her that first night, that their lives had become something all too close to the stories she had watched. Between Jemma’s time on Maven, Daisy’s alien powers, and the countless times their lives were so close to ending, Daisy argued that watching ‘Doctor Who’ would be like watching their own lives. Of course, all Jemma had to do was say that Doctor Who was her favorite and that it always cheered up for Daisy to give in and settle on the bed waiting for the first episode to start.

Classic ‘Doctor Who’ was not a huge hit with Daisy, and Jemma couldn’t help but agree with the gentle teasing that Daisy lobbed at the show. 1950’s television was definitely not something one watched for special effects or stunning scenery. None the less, Daisy let Jemma watch as many episodes as she needed to feel better.

Nights since had evolved with each of them watching something that was special to the other. Some nights Daisy, showed Jemma one of her favorite shows and offered a story about one of the foster homes that had tried to house her. Most nights though Jemma was the one starting a show, and Daisy would sit near Jemma and listen to some story about Jemma’s family or about what had brought her there that night.

The opening music though that was coming from the television was something unexpected it was Doctor Who but it had taken Jemma all of eight seconds to realize this was the ‘Doctor Who’ revival. While the two of them didn’t watch Doctor Who all the time, they had managed to get into the Baker years and Daisy had become more interested in the stories.

Glancing across the room, finding Daisy already stretched out along her side of the bed an impish smile playing across her face, Jemma feels that flutter in her stomach again.

A bashful tone to her voice, “I hope you don’t mind,” Daisy wonders aloud to Jemma, “I might have watched ahead.”

Now it’s Jemma’s turn to blush as she realizes that Daisy watched ‘Who’ by herself and she tries to ignore the potential reasons why Daisy would have watched more episodes on her own. Her musing though is cut off by the monologue coming from the television and the ensuing squeal Jemma lets out.

Bouncing into bed next to Daisy eyes focused solely on the screen in front of them, “He’s my favorite” Jemma absently mumbles almost too quietly for Daisy to hear.

Daisy does, in fact, hear what Jemma said and it causes the corners of her mouth to quirk up, pleased with herself that she decided to come back to this episode.

Trying her best not to gloat Daisy motions towards the television, “I thought he might be….”

The way Daisy’s admission trails off almost goes by unnoticed as Jemma is transfixed with the shot of the Earth and Christopher Eccleston’s monologue, almost.

With the screen changing to Rose’s bedroom, Jemma’s head slowly swivels towards the woman sitting next to her. Spread across Jemma’s face is a mix of aww and confusion and Daisy isn’t sure how she should react to it.

“And how far ahead,” Jemma teases, “did you watch, Daisy?”

Gulping slightly, clearly uncertain if she should admit to how far she had gotten without waiting for Jemma, “Ummm….” Daisy begins, rubbing her hands down her legs, “I just finished ‘Girl in the Fireplace’.”

Before Jemma can even respond, Daisy begins animatedly talking about the other Doctor’s and how it just sort of happened and then there was Nine who was so cool and then he regenerated and then there was David as Ten.

Finally realizing she was rambling, Daisy takes a deep breath before finishing, “It’s just they mean so much to you” she admits bashfully, “and then I started liking them and it just happened.” By now Daisy is looking anywhere but near Jemma.

Feeling a hand slide along her arm, Daisy looks over at Jemma, eyes still cast down bashfully. It’s the arms that wrap around Daisy’s shoulders that get Daisy to finally look over at Jemma.

“Oh Daisy,” Jemma begins, “that’s so sweet of you.”

Neither woman really notices the position they are in or the slightly tense energy in the air, and instead, lean into each other.

Dragging her lip between her teeth slightly, “Are you sure you want to start back here?” Jemma wonders, “We could start from where you are.”

A frown crosses Daisy’s face, “No I’m mad at Ten,” she admits sheepishly, “he kissed Madame de Pompadour.”

It’s the pout that Jemma finds on Daisy’s face when she looks over at the other woman that makes her snicker adoringly. Jemma tries to hide her chuckling but is clearly failing if the look on Daisy’s face means anything.

“Stop it Jems,” Daisy groans, “Rose loves him, and he loves her” Daisy finishes matter of factly, clearly bummed that Jemma is snickering at her.

The parallels between Rose with Ten and Jemma with Daisy, go completely unnoticed especially by Jemma who is just bemused that Daisy did something like this for her. Even Fitz, usually only watched Doctor Who with her after she pouted at him, and he never made it through all of Classic Who. While Fitz, enjoyed the show and grew up watching what he could, they never meant as much to him.

Finding out how invested Daisy was with the show now though made her stomach flutter all over again. While Nine was definitely Jemma’s favorite Doctor, the relationship between Ten and Rose always made her heart skip a beat or two because of how much they loved each other. The fact that they get torn apart time after time though is something she can live without and Jemma becomes curious how Daisy will react to those episodes.

Squeezing a little tighter against Daisy’s shoulders Jemma apologizes for snickering at her, “I don’t like that episode either” Jemma admits before pulling her arms away and leaving her head on Daisy’s shoulder.

Both women settle into each other and watch Nine and Rose battle mannequins and plastic people. There is a quiet peace between them and both stare at the television only occasionally looking at the woman next to them.

With the episode coming to a close, Jemma realizes that she’s been smiling the entire time they’ve been together and that she hasn’t thought about Fitz once since. Logically, she knows that should be something she thinks harder on but with Daisy’s slow steady breath next to her, she ignores it for now.

 


	3. Chapter 3- Pillow Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF-- like tooth rooting FLUFF!
> 
> The girls keep watching and their's a debate about ghosts which somehow turns into a fluff pillow fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- unedited unbeta'd
> 
> Obviously, this is going to be an alternate universe (canon divergent verse) given where we left the SHIELD team at the end of the last season (No Spoilers as long as you've caught up through almost the end of season 4).This is a SKIMMONS (Jemma/Daisy) fic first and foremost, other characters are only going to be mentioned in passing or as backdrops to relationship issues. I'm sorry in advance for any assumed hate towards Fitzsimmons. I really don't have anything against the ship (I have a Fitz to my Jemma) I just write Skimmons. So I'm sorry in advance for any pain I cause Fitz.
> 
> This was totally a plot bunny fic that popped into my head the other night as I realized Season 5 was starting soon and that I missed my girls. I wasn't originally sure what I wanted to do with this fic but after writing chapter 2 and some of the great comments I got after chapter 1, I think I have a little better plan for the rest of this fic and somehow it now includes Doctor Who.
> 
> Comments are amazing.  
> Some really awesome comments actually got me writing again and pushed me to try some new stuff, so please LEAVE Kudos, Leave Comments! I love seeing that people actually spent time reading my fic.
> 
> Suggestions are love! I'm even feeling up to requests so.....
> 
> Check out my other work in progress fics, or come say "HI" on my tumblr if you want--goldenwolfrose.tumblr.com

Chapter 3- Pillow Fight

One episode of Doctor Who turned into two and then there were ghosts in Dickens-era London and Jemma couldn’t help but laugh at. A man from space in a blue box that’s bigger on the inside and a trip to the end of the Earth doesn’t make Jemma object to the show, its ghosts in London that Jemma objects to. There’s a soft smile playing on Daisy’s face as she turns to Jemma to hear what objection she is going to have this. A quirk of the eyebrow is all Daisy gives in response to Jemma’s laugh but it is enough for Jemma to start her complaint.

“Honestly,” Jemma begins slightly exasperated, “Ghosts! That’s not even possible, there’s no science that proves our bodies do anything other than decompose.” Waving at the screen with a frustrated scowl, “And Dickens is one of my favorite authors. I’ve never read anything that even implies anything like this happened.”

Jemma flops back against the bed and Daisy can’t help but smile adoringly at the scientist next to her. Really the passionate way she objects to something like this shouldn’t be endearing but Daisy can’t help but crush a little more.

“You know” Daisy begins teasingly, “there is also no science that proves ghosts aren’t real.”

Sitting back up and turning towards Daisy, clearly ready to object to Daisy’s line of thinking, “Some things are just logical Daisy.”

Eyes glowing with mischief Daisy can’t help but continue teasing Jemma about this whole situation, “But, Jems there is plenty of evidence that suggests paranormal activity in certain places.”

Sighing like this is the most annoying debate ever, “Many of those reported examples of paranormal activity have been proven to be nothing more than lies or natural phenomenon.”

Giving her full attention to Jemma now, and internally enjoying how wound up the other woman is getting, “Jems!” Daisy begins in rebuttal, “There are tv shows. That has to mean something.”

Honestly, Jemma is getting a little frustrated at Daisy’s argument but she just can’t let this go. Ghosts are not scientifically possible, and she has to get Daisy to see that. “Most of those shows have been proven to be lies and made up images.”

Jemma takes a deep breath to continue arguing the fallacy of the episode when she catches the small chuckle that escapes from the other woman. It’s in that moment that Jemma realizes Daisy was just playing with her trying to tease her. There is no way she can let this go unpunished Jemma realizes. Sliding her hand towards the pillow she had been leaning against, hoping to not alert Daisy to what she is doing, she wraps her fingers around the loose edge and squeezes tightly.

After the quiet little chuckle that escaped a moment ago, Daisy forced herself to look anywhere but at Jemma and because of this she missed the motion of Jemma’s hand reaching for her pillow. It isn’t until she is smacked across the chest with Jemma’s pillow that Daisy even realizes Jemma had heard her laugh and made the connection that Daisy was teasing her.

“Hey” Daisy recovers, “That’s not fair!”

Daisy grabs her own pillow and quickly swings it back at Jemma grazing the other woman’s arm, but not really hitting her.

Eyes light up, and Jemma just stares down Daisy, “Ohhh,” Jemma says pointedly, “You want to fight.”

There’s another swing from Jemma and then a return from Daisy and soon enough the women are standing on Daisy’s bed bouncing a little and swinging their pillows wildly at each other. It takes a solid blow to Daisy’s stomach to make her collapse back against the bed in a huff which has the unintended consequence of knocking out Jemma’s legs and causing Jemma to fall down on top of her.

Out of breath and suddenly in a rather compromising position, Jemma stares up at Daisy eyes before the accidentally flick down to the other woman’s lips. The realization that she is licking her own lips while she gazes at Daisy’s gets Jemma to mumble some apology and roll off of Daisy.

To be honest with herself, Daisy can’t say she minded Jemma on top of her, the thought alone makes Daisy’s face heat up a little. The sudden loss of Jemma’s weight makes her pout a little and just reminds Daisy how thoroughly infatuated she is with Jemma. Her mind almost admits that she is in love with Jemma, but she catches herself because they are just friends and if she only calls it an infatuation she can’t get her heart broken when Jemma finally chooses Fitz or someone better than her.

The light blush that spreads across Daisy’s face as she rolls off of her, doesn’t go unnoticed by Jemma and the scientist wonders what exactly caused it. The fact that Jemma had just been on top of her couldn’t have caused the blush on Daisy’s face. Jemma reasons that she must have been caught staring at Daisy’s lips and she made the other woman uncomfortable or something.

Hoping to lighten the mood a little, if she had made Daisy uncomfortable, Jemma teases, “I definitely won.”

The happy laugh Jemma hears from next to her relieves some of the worry that had started building up inside Jemma’s body. She couldn’t place the feeling, but Jemma knew that she wanted to stay here and that if she did make Daisy uncomfortable the other woman may stop letting her come over. Since they had gotten back from the framework, being with Daisy had become the bright spot in her day and the place she felt most comfortable in and losing that would probably crush her.

A push of the shoulder against her own gets Jemma out of her mind, and she tries to settle back in the bed and quietly judge what nonsense is left to be seen in this episode.

Grinning at the moment they just shared, Daisy can’t help but lose interest in the television, she never liked this episode anyway, and instead focus on the woman next to her. Daisy can see the crinkles between Jemma’s eyes as the episode continues on and her heart flutters at how cute Jemma looks. Daisy is so caught up in watching Jemma’s little reactions that she doesn’t notice the episode end Jemma turn towards her.

A little worried, “Are you ok Daisy?” Jemma asks cautiously.

Daisy blinks a few times before she shakes her head and turns her eyes away from the beauty next to her. “Oh yeah” Daisy replies tentatively, “Just thinking about something.”

Not at all convinced, Jemma shrugs deciding to let whatever Daisy had been thinking about go even though she is rather curious. Instead of pushing, Jemma timidly Jemma asks, “Do you want to watch one more?”

Releasing a breath Daisy hadn’t realized she had been holding, Daisy nods in response, “Puts us one episode closer to my favorite.”

Now Jemma’s interest is piqued and she quizzes Daisy, “Which one is your favorite” asking excitedly and barely even pausing for a breath, “Is it a Nine episode or Ten? It’s New Earth, isn’t it? No no, Tooth and Claw, that’s got to be your favorite?”’

Shaking her head back and forth Daisy turns an invisible key against her lips, a clear signal that she’s not going to give up this information.

“But Daisy,” Jemma whines, “I already know you don’t like Girl in the Fireplace, but I want to know which one is your favorite.” There’s a little pout forming on Jemma’s face as her lower lips juts out hoping she can get Daisy to cave in and answer her.

Unfortunately for Daisy, the pout she sees on Jemma’s face makes her heart flutter and almost gets her to give in and tell Jemma her favourite episode, even though Jemma is nowhere near the right episode. Forcing herself to turn away from Jemma, Daisy is able to convince herself to make Jems wait until they get to the episode which isn’t too far away.

“Nope” Daisy begins, “Not telling you Jems. You’ll just have to wait. It isn’t much longer though I promise.”

Jemma begins to open her mouth to keep listing off episodes until she gets this right, but is cut off by a cheeky comment from Skye.

“Come on Jems.” Daisy cheerfully starts, “Let's watch this episode, see what you’ll complain about this time.”

There’s a huge smile on Daisy’s face as Jemma huffs to herself a little and settles back against her pillows waiting for the episode to start.


	4. Morning Routines- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when you wake up cuddled against your best friend after you accidentally fell asleep.   
> Maybe you melt a little on the inside- Maybe you just open your eyes a little. 
> 
> There will probably be a Part 2 to this chapter up in a day or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited/Unbeta'd 
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter. It's a part 1 of 2 for this actual chapter. I just wanted to post something since I am already behind my normal schedule because of the holidays. I plan on having the other half of "Morning Routines" up in a day or two at the latest. 
> 
> Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Happy Chaunkah, Happy Kwanza, Blessed Yule and/or any other holiday greetings that you may have.

It’s mildly surprising when Daisy’s eyes start to flutter open after one of the best nights of sleep she’s had in a while because there is an arm draped across her stomach and soft brown locks nestled against her shoulder. She doesn’t remember when but clearly they had fallen asleep during the last episode of Doctor Who.

Jems sleeping over had become slightly more regular recently but they usually kept to their own spaces on the bed. Honestly, Daisy never minded sharing a bed with Jemma, even if she silently hoped it would be more than just as friends. Waking up with her best friend settled in her own space on the bed with her hair splayed across the pillow always made those nights Jemma slept over that much better the next morning. Waking up like this with Jemma snuggled against her was something new and definitely, something Daisy could get used to, even though she knows she probably shouldn’t.

Try as she might Daisy can’t help but smile at the way Jemma looks cuddled up against her. Gone are the stress and worry lines that so often play against the corner of Jemma’s eye lately. The heavy sighs and frustrated tones that fill the work day are replaced with the silent breathing and quiet mumbles from Jemma’s dreams. Really Daisy should find some way to extricate herself from Jemma’s cuddles before the other woman wakes up and this gets weird, but Daisy isn’t sure how or if she really wants to.

At first, Daisy tries to wiggle away from Jemma with the potential excuse she was trying to get up to use the bathroom if Jemma woke up. But every time Daisy wiggles a little one way or the other Jemma either pulls her arm tighter against Daisy’s waist or flings a leg across one of Daisy’s thighs.

With the wiggling attempts clearly failing, Daisy tries to slide her arm under Jemma’s grasp across her stomach so that she can move her arm someplace less cuddly. For a moment it seems like Daisy might be able to move Jemma’s arm as it slowly lifts away from Daisy’s tank top before Daisy can fully pull Jemma’s arm up her fingers clench close around the loose fabric of Daisy’s tank top.

Slowly running out of ideas, Daisy chooses the slightly more romantic technique of brushing her fingers along Jemma’s arm. Internally Daisy knows it’s probably a bad idea and could definitely send the wrong message, well the right message but at the wrong time or something. It’s becoming clear though that Jemma has no intentions of letting Daisy go while she is sleeping. And while Daisy would like nothing more than to spend the rest of the day like this, or well every day like this, she knows Jemma probably has work to do and doesn’t mean to be so snuggly with her.

Daisy’s fingers gently brush up and down against Jemma’s arm. “Jems” Daisy whispers “Jems its morning.”

Surprisingly Daisy is met with a string of nonsensical mumbles and a head burying deeper into her shoulder. Clearly, still, asleep Jemma clings tighter to Daisy’s waist and drags one of her legs closer in an attempt to remain comfortably asleep.

There’s a definite heat Daisy can feel burning its way down from her ears across her face and to the base of her neck at the way Jemma is clinging to her like a koala. She’s hoping that Jemma doesn’t choose this moment to wake up because the blush spread across her body would be really hard to explain.

It takes a few more minutes of gentle patterns brushed across Jemma’s arm and more than expected murmurs of Jemma’s name for the other woman to even crack open her eyes.

For a moment Jemma is startled when she realizes where she is well not where she is because she’s become used to waking up in Daisy’s room since she spends more time here than in her own. It’s the position she’s waking up from that causes her to panic slightly inside her head.

At some point in the night after they had dozed off Jemma remembers having a dream where she and Daisy had startled cuddling but apparently that was more than a dream if the way her hand is clutching the fabric of Daisy’s shit is an indication.

Releasing the hold on Daisy’s shirt and removing her leg from across Daisy’s, Jemma hopes to mumble some apology before this becomes awkward. No matter how hard she tries though her head just won’t pull itself away from Daisy’s shoulder and it makes any sort of apology she could offer very hard to deliver.

Thankfully Jemma is spared from any lingering humiliation as Daisy slowly pulls her body away and kicks her legs off the side of the bed. Daisy sits there on the edge of the bed, feet dangling freely, for a moment before she arches her back and stretches away the sleep from the night before. It’s not that Daisy is sore, in fact, she’s feeling far better rested than normal, it’s just stretching has become part of her morning routine over the years.

Jemma’s head had landed softly on the pillow Daisy had been using and her nose is flooded with the scent of Daisy’s shampoo, which is probably something Jemma shouldn’t find so comforting right now. It’s while she takes in a not so subtle whiff that Jemma catches the little bit of skin that is exposed as Daisy does her morning stretch. This time Jemma is completely frozen as her eyes track the curves of Daisy’s side and the soft scars that have healed on Daisy’s exposed skin.

Jemma had always found Daisy attractive both physically and the way the other woman lived her life but she had never really thought too much about it. Between the Rising Tide and Ward and then Fitz and just their lives, Jemma never really thought she had a chance with the hacktivist or that Daisy was in the slightest bit interested in women. But while she casually watches Daisy walk across the room and to the bathroom Jemma’s mind begins to wonder if that attraction really was something more.

As the bathroom door shuts Jemma forces her eyes closed and shakes her head, pushing away any thoughts that had started to form in her head. Jemma knows that Daisy is her friend and right now she still has to figure out the situation with Fitz.

It could be just her powers acting up or some weird sense, but Daisy is almost certain she feels Jemma’s eyes tracking her across the bedroom. There is a brief moment where Daisy thinks she should peek over her shoulder and check to see if Jemma really is following her, but she doesn’t want to make things weird or be wrong so she just pushes herself into the bathroom and shuts the door.

Her head pushed against the inside of her door, Daisy releases a quiet huff and she starts kicking off her sleep clothes. As her hands reach out to turn on the shower she realizes in her effort to ignore the whole cuddling thing she hadn’t checked to see if Jemma needed the bathroom.

Essentially naked, Daisy pops the door open a smidge and looks out at Jemma who is still in the same place on the bed clearly thinking about something. “Jems” Daisy calls out quietly, and only continues when Jemma’s eyes turn her way, “Did you the need the bathroom first?”

There is a brief moment when Jemma looks over that she is worried her eyes will bug out of her head since she is pretty sure Daisy is talking to her and probably naked. It takes a moment with Daisy’s eyes focused on her before Jemma forces her eyes to look away and mumble, “No Daisy. You’re fine.”

It was probably a weird way to end that reply and Jemma can tell from the heat she can feel burning the tips of her ears that the ‘fine’ has way more than one meaning. Kicking her legs out from under the blankets they shared, with Daisy still watching her she is certain, Jemma makes to stand so she can leave.

The bathroom is heating up, or at least Daisy hopes that’s the only reason she feels so hot right now, as she watches Jemma wonder around the room. “You can have the shower in a minute if you’d like.” Daisy begins clearly nervous, “You don’t have to go.”

Jemma’s instincts are telling she should go, even though she has showered at Daisy’s plenty of times lately this time it feels different. It takes a moment or two with Daisy still watching from the edge of the bathroom door before Jemma sits back on the bed. “Ok” Jemma begins still anxious, “But hurry” she adds before looking up at Daisy trying to smile, “don’t use all the hot water again.”

There’s a hard laugh from the bathroom as Daisy shuts the door and hops in the shower. The door shut again Jemma collapses back against the bed once again and she lets her mind race with all the what ifs it can manage right now.

Jemma is so distracted by her thoughts that she doesn’t hear Daisy open the bathroom door and start walking towards her wrapped in nothing but a towel.

Daisy tries as best as she can to call out to Jemma but Daisy can tell from the look etched across Jemma’s brows that the other woman is thinking about something. Daisy tries calling out to her a few more times before she finally rests her hand on Jemma’s foot and shakes it gently.

The gently shaking of her foot breaks the spell Jemma had been under but it also startles her and she nearly kicks Daisy in response.

Thankfully Daisy had a firm grip on the towel she had wrapped around her body otherwise she is pretty certain the way Jemma’s leg kicked out at her that her towel would be pooled on the floor right now and Jemma would be getting a very embarrassing show.

“Sorry Jems,” Daisy apologizes, “I tried calling” there’s a softness to Daisy’s features as she is clearly worried about startling her friend “You can have the shower if you want” Daisy adds softly before heading over to her closet.

“Ohh” Jemma automatically replies, “Ohhh Sorry Daisy” now embarrassed, “I was just thinking. I didn’t hear you call” by now Jemma has moved on to speed talking and not breathing, “Yes I’ll shower.”

Before Daisy can even respond back Jemma is up and in the bathroom quietly shutting the door behind her. There’s a small hope in Daisy’s gut that maybe Jemma is being so odd because the way they woke up was a good thing, but there she knows it’s more than likely that Jemma isn’t ok with how they woke up.

With the bathroom door shut, Jemma slides her way down to the floor and wraps her arms around her legs. Muttering to herself Jemma realizes that she needs to talk to Fitz, this morning has definitely proven that some conversation needs to happen between them even if she isn’t certain right now what that conversation needs to be.

Reaching over to the taps, Jemma starts the water running and is grateful when she feels the warm water rushing out of the spout. Clearly, Daisy had hurried her shower so that Jemma could have a hot shower. Setting the water as hot as she can handle, Jemma strips and settles herself under the stream of the shower head.

Without really thinking about it, Jemma grabs soap and shampoo and conditioner from their usual places in Daisy’s shower. It’s not until she is washing the last bit of conditioner from her hair that Jemma realizes there are two sets of everything in the shower and that the set she had grabbed out of routine were the same ones that sat mostly unused in her own shower. The scientist in her pushed Jemma to grab the other set of bath products and open them so she could check to see if they were really as different as their labels said they were. Once the shampoo was opened and Jemma inhaled her senses were flooded with the same scent Jemma had breathed in from Daisy’s pillow.

Jemma just stared at the collection of bath products in the shower and she silently wondered to herself how on earth her favorite stuff had gotten here and for how long. She had showered here a handful of times and definitely most of the last few mornings, but how had she never realized that her bath products were here as well. The thought of Daisy hunting down her shampoo and bath soap, just because, sent a little shiver across her body. Fitz had been wonderful when they were together, before the framework, but his attempts at buying her bath products were usually things he liked for her and not things she usually felt connected too.

The water had started growing cold and the goosebumps that were starting to form along Jemma’s bare arms pushed her out of her thoughts and to turn off the water. Sure enough, as Jemma pushed back the shower curtain she found her towel in the same place it always was. A smile played at the corner of Jemma’s mouth at the subtle little things Jemma had started to notice Daisy did for her. Daisy was really the ‘best friend’ she never had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are love.   
> I glow every time I get an email from AO3 that someone has left kudos or comments so thank you! I know I don't usually respond to your comments but thank you they really do mean the world to me and I read all of them. 
> 
> This is probably the most successful fic I've ever written and that all goes to you guys and your comments- they push me to write more and try to keep the story flowing. 
> 
> Check out my other work in progress fics, or come say "HI" on my tumblr if you want--goldenwolfrose.tumblr.com


	5. Morning Routines Part 2- Tea and Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy likes to dance in the morning, Jemma can't help but smile at it. A failed attempt at breakfast turns into something a bit more. There is thinking and blushing abound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited/Unbeta'd
> 
> I'M SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT'S BEEN SINCE I UPDATED THIS!!!  
> I hope you all like this chapter.

Grabbing the towel off the bar Jemma sets out to dry her hair and towel off her body. The towel is soft as it brushes against her body and soon enough Jemma is stepping out of the shower nearly dry. It’s in this moment that Jemma realizes a minor flaw to the whole shower thing, she didn’t bring fresh clothes in with her. There’s a moment where Jemma stares down at the pile of dirty clothes and contemplates putting those back on but she quickly pushes that plan away. Wearing dirty underwear is definitely not something she wants to do right now. Instead, Jemma sighs briefly and wraps the towel firmly around her and opens the door back into Daisy’s bedroom.

Waiting for her outside the bathroom door though are a few pieces of clothing most importantly a fresh pair of underwear. Relieved Jemma grabs the few items and dips back into the bathroom to get redressed. At first glance, Jemma doesn’t recognize the underwear and is anxious at the thought of borrowing Daisy’s clothes. While Jemma has definitely borrowed her fair share of sleep clothes from Daisy there are just some lines that are too personal. Maybe if you were dating someone it was normal to share underwear but she and Daisy were definitely not dating and that was definitely not something you shared with a best friend. Once they are unfolded Jemma recognizes the pair and is both surprised that Daisy had one of her pairs of underwear and oddly sad that they aren’t Daisy’s. She can’t explain why she is unhappy about that but there is just the littlest of twists in her stomach over it.

Dressed again, in something appropriate for the day, Jemma wanders back into the bedroom and finds Daisy dancing around the room. Earphones are dangling out of Daisy’s ears and Jemma can’t help the smile that creeps across her face as she watches Daisy bouncing back and forth. It’s a sight both endearing and almost domestic, something that has always been missing with Fitz.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jemma glances a teacup sitting on the side of the bed where she had been sleeping not that long ago. Wandering towards the cup, eyes still watching Daisy shake to whatever song is playing, she reaches for the cup and breathes in deeply. The smile on Jemma’s face on grows wider as she recognizes the scent of her favorite tea and wonders again how Daisy had managed everything.

Taking her first sip of the tea, Jemma is surprised even further when the tea is perfectly made, just the right temperature and exactly how she likes it. A blissed hum escapes from Jemma and she perches on the edge of the bed slowly sipping her tea and crossing her legs under each other.

Her eyes are still trained on the dancing woman across the room from her and Jemma begins to wonder if she should interrupt Daisy worried Daisy might be embarrassed about her dance moves. It wasn’t that Daisy’s moves were bad, in fact, if Jemma didn’t know better she would think Daisy had been a dancer or something at some point. Sipping the tea again, Jemma realizes that she really doesn’t know much about Daisy’s past. Daisy had always been quiet about her time growing up, sticking to vague details and the occasional small secret.

Jemma is so engrossed in her realization that she doesn’t catch the end of Daisy’s dancing and the other woman turning around towards her. She also misses the way Daisy’s cheeks blush when Daisy’s eyes fall on Jemma and it is clear that her antics had been watched.

Cocking her head to the side eyes trained on Jemma’s distracted expression, “Jems” Daisy calls quietly hoping to not startle the other woman.

When she doesn’t get a response Daisy pauses her iPod, pulls the earbuds from her ears and crosses the room towards Jemma. Gently brushing her fingers along Jemma’s arm, “Hey Jems” Daisy tries again, “You ok?”

Whether it was the gentle brushing of Daisy’s fingers or the proximity of the other woman, Jemma fell out of her thoughts and shook her head slightly. “Oh” Jemma begins, “Yes sorry. Just thinking.”

Daisy accepts the simple excuse from the woman sitting on her bed, even if she can tell that there is more than Jemma just getting lost in her thoughts.

Trying to keep her skeptical thoughts from her voice, “OK Jems. Wanna go grab some breakfast?”

The new base has a better-looking kitchen but for some reason was never as popular as the one on the BUS. It was probably why most of the original BUS kids rarely spent long there, usually grabbing something quick and heading someplace else to eat it.

Looking at her phone, Jemma tuts as she realizes how late in the morning it is already and as much as she would like to eat with Daisy she knows she needs to get back to the lab she has spore samples waiting for her.

Before she can even look up and respond to Daisy she can fell the change in Daisy as the other woman knows what the answer will be. “Sorry Daisy” Jemma begins truly sad about her answer, “I have to get back to the lab.”

Looking up Jemma’s eyes make contact with Daisy as she finishes and the lack of a smile on Daisy’s face is enough to almost get Jemma to reconsider the idea of breakfast. Before she can change her mind though the alarm goes off on her phone, signaling the end of the cultures growth time reminding her she needs to get back to the lab.

Rising from the pretzel position Jemma had been in, cup of tea still in her hand, an idea pops into her head. “How about dinner instead?” Jemma utters without really thinking about what that question sounds like.

The implications of the question she just uttered still haven’t sunk in for Jemma but she had expected a response. When she isn’t met with an answer Jemma worries she may have done something wrong, instead, she can see a small smile on Daisy’s face and the other woman’s head is shaking up and down in agreement.

Daisy knows better than to get her hopes up, they were friends nothing more, but the implications of what Jemma had just uttered were too much for her brain to process properly before her morning coffee. She had been sad when Jemma couldn’t go to breakfast with her, breakfast was usually a quick affair for most of the team but she wanted to spend as much time as she could with Jemma. Of course, t dinner was way better and would probably last way longer than a bowl of cereal or a breakfast bar would.

With Jemma walking past her, a smile in the corner of her eyes, Daisy realizes she never actually said anything to Jemma’s question and wants to make sure Jemma knows how much she wants to go to dinner. “Hey, Jems” Daisy catches Jemma before she’s out the door “I’ll see you tonight. It’s a date.”

This time it’s Daisy who completely misses what she says, focused instead on dinner and not what words coming out of her mouth. For Jemma, though she catches the ‘date’ part and can feel the blush flash across her face.

Part of Jemma wants to correct Daisy, calling dinner tonight a date is probably more than Jemma meant when she asked her. But Jemma’s brain flashes back to what she had said when she asked Daisy to dinner and realizes just how loaded her question was.

Instead of saying anything to Daisy about tonight being a date Jemma blushes a little and reaches for the door handle. Turning the knob and opening the door a little Jemma looks back at Daisy, “See you tonight Daisy.”

Leaving Daisy behind and automatically heading towards the lab Jemma begins to ponder the way the last few minutes went. Jemma wants to believe that she didn’t mean asking Daisy to dinner was her way of asking Daisy out on a date. Jemma had always been the one being asked out, even if she rarely agreed, and she had always been afraid to ask anyone she was interested in out. Plus it was Daisy, Daisy was her best friend that’s all. She wasn’t interested in Daisy like that, was she? Thinking about all the little things Daisy had done and the way her face heated up when Daisy called tonight a date she started to wonder.

Jemma’s mind moves away from thoughts about Daisy, deciding that there was a lot more to think about than she could manage right now. Instead of Daisy, her mind replays the way she reacted when Fitz asked her out, last night. It was only last night Jemma realizes but the last few hours with Daisy made it feel like so much longer. Like a lifetime ago. Maybe it was, Jemma thinks. Her feelings for Fitz the potential they could have had, maybe all of that was a lifetime ago.

Before she can let those thoughts fester too much she is pulled from those thoughts as the doors ‘woosh’ open automatically allowing her entrance to the lab.

Standing just inside the lab, Fitz is waiting for Jemma, a cup of tea in his hand and one on the counter next to him. It’s a simple peace offering, something Fitz hopes will get them past the potential awkwardness from last night when he tried asking her out. Offering the cup of tea towards Jemma about to say something Fitz’s eyes notice the cup of tea already in Jemma’s hand and he puts the cup down on the table next to him trying to keep the hurt look from forming on his face.

Sure Jemma used to bring her morning tea to the lab, but in all the time since they had gotten out of the Framework, she never remembered. In the last few weeks, it had been Fitz’s thing to bring her a cup of tea. Today was supposed to be a way to stick to the way things were instead of last night making it tense between them. Fitz knew that he had done a lot of bad things in the Framework and that their friendship had suffered almost as much as their relationship had. Maybe asking Jemma out last night was a worse idea than he thought it was, of course, he could also be reading too much into the cup of tea in Jemma’s hand.

There are a hundred reasons why Jemma may have her own cup of tea this morning and he really isn’t sure what it is. Although, Fitz has a pretty clear idea where the cup of tea came from. Looking at Jemma closely Fitz notices the shy smile and the little glow in his best friends eyes. It’s the clothes though that confirm Fitz’s suspicion about where the cup of tea came from. He should be hurt or jealous or something but instead, all he can feel is regret at waiting so long and isolating himself so much after getting out of the Framework.

A calm resigned look washes across Fitz’s face before Jemma can say anything about the tea Fitz was going to hand her. Instead of being able to thank him, or say anything about already having a cup of tea Fitz is walking towards her.

Pausing in front of his best friend and former lover quietly he offers a simple thought, “I hope she makes you happy.”

With a gentle kiss to her cheek, Fitz walks past Jemma and back into the hallways of the base. Jemma is left standing in the lab a little dazed and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are love.   
> I glow every time I get an email from AO3 that someone has left kudos or comments so thank you! I know I don't usually respond to your comments but thank you they really do mean the world to me and I read all of them.
> 
> This is probably the most successful fic I've ever written and that all goes to you guys and your comments- they push me to write more and try to keep the story flowing.
> 
> Check out my other work in progress fics, or come say "HI" on my tumblr if you want--goldenwolfrose.tumblr.com


	6. Did I Say Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to help me get back into the story and stuff. 
> 
> Daisy realizes what she said to Jemma and has a slight freak out. Coulson almost gets run over by a thinking Daisy. And Coulson is a super spy plus really observant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited/Unbeta'd
> 
> I'M SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT'S BEEN SINCE I UPDATED THIS!!!  
> I hope you all like this chapter.
> 
> I've started writing the other half of this chapter which will be Jemma with a side of Coulson. With any luck I will have that up later tonight (its Sunday like 12am where I am) or Monday, since I have some free time and this fic, has been bouncing around in my head lately.

If there is an extra bounce to Daisy’s step she does not notice it as she heads off to her own corners of the lab after saying good bye to Jemma a few minutes earlier. Daisy is aware though of the smile on her face. She also slowly becomes aware of what exactly she had said to Jemma before they parted ways. She had called their dinner meeting a ‘date’. And while Daisy was quite alright with the idea of it being a date she was certain that Jemma had not meant it that way.

That smile she had been so aware of had transformed into a worried grimace and then into some sort of puzzled uncertainty as her brain played out the goodbye a little more. Jemma didn’t correct her when she called it a date so maybe there was hope that Jemma was okay with it being a date. Or maybe Jemma just didn’t catch the slip up and it will go on unnoticed. Internally though Daisy knows that Jemma rarely misses stuff like that. Sure Jemma has missed Daisy’s subtle attempts at flirting for the longest time now, but conversations and slip-ups like that never seem to go unnoticed by the brilliant scientist.

Daisy is so engrossed in her pondering about the goodbye that she almost runs over AC as he is turns the corner and heads her way.

“Daisy” Coulson blurts out as a warning moments before he is run down.

It is just enough of a warning for Daisy to catch herself and stop inches from the man who has become a father figure to her.

“OH” Daisy meekly mumbles, “Sorry about that AC.”

Daisy waves at the hallway and then him without a real definitive purpose.

“I….” Daisy’s mouth opens and closes a few times, “I guess I got a little distracted and didn’t see you there.”

There’s a small smile on Daisy’s lips as a form of apology for almost running him over.

Coulson reaches out placing his arm on Daisy’s shoulder. “It’s okay” Coulson politely excuses the incident before worriedly inquiring, “Everything ok?”

Daisy starts to say something her mouth opening a bit but she’s really not sure what she wants to say so chooses to just bite the inside of her lip and wiggle her nose like she was thinking. It takes a couple waggles of her nose before she finally comes up with a plausible excuse but also something real.

“Umm” Daisy begins cautiously, “yeah AC just thinking about something I said to Jemma.”

Coulson’s left eyebrow perks up in a knowing way. He’s seen the way Daisy looks at Simmons, even when the scientist was with Fitz, plus he’s a super spy so he’s figured out enough other things so Coulson certainly knows what’s going on in Daisy’s head. Coulson wonders for a moment if Daisy finally said something the other woman but looking at Daisy’s puzzled features tells him she probably didn’t.

“Oh?” Coulson blandly replies, hoping it’s enough of an opening for Daisy to say more without feeling like he is being intrusive.

Daisy’s rubbing her fingers together, dragging her thumb up and down the inside of her fingers. It’s a nervous habit that she picked up at the Orphanage and she was usually able to keep it at bay, but there was always something about Coulson and May that made her react differently.

“It’s really nothing AC” Daisy offers back really uncertain how much she wants her boss to know and because it is really not that important.

That left eyebrow quirks up a little more at the vague response but he doesn’t push. “If you’re sure Daisy?” Coulson trails off leaving an opening should Daisy want to add more.

“Just be careful we can’t afford anyone being run over by stray thoughts” Coulson adds with a slight humorous tone pleased with what can only be described as a total dad joke.

As Coulson removes his arm steps to the side and continues on his way down the hallway away from her Daisy watches him for a moment, before her eyes roll back in her head. Coulson’s jokes had been getting lamer since they had returned from the ‘Darkhold’, which was hard to believe because he had the weirdest sense of humor before, but this was definitely a new low for him.

Shaking her head, Daisy manages to forget about her earlier freakout and heads the rest of the way to the training room so she can get in some warm-ups before May gets there. Unfortunately May is already there when Daisy comes in, worse May says Daisy is late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are love.   
> I glow every time I get an email from AO3 that someone has left kudos or comments so thank you! I know I don't usually respond to your comments but thank you they really do mean the world to me and I read all of them.
> 
> This is probably the most successful fic I've ever written and that all goes to you guys and your comments- they push me to write more and try to keep the story flowing.
> 
> Check out my other work in progress fics, or come say "HI" on my tumblr if you want--goldenwolfrose.tumblr.com


	7. World's Greatest Hacker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma is alone in the lab until she isn't. Coulson being a parent and worried about his ducklings who keep being distracted. In the end he gives great dad fortune cookie advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited/Unbeta'd  
> AU Verse obviously. This whole season can be completely ignored as far as I'm concerned. 
> 
> No hate towards Fitz I love him but I ship Skimmons so....   
> Also I'm sorry I have a really hard time writing Phil when talking about AC or DC or Coulson....

Jemma is left to her thoughts for only a moment or two before a beeping sound fills the lab alerting her that her samples are ready.

Sighing to herself she sets Daisy’s cup of tea on a coaster away from her lab station and begins pulling the samples from where they had spent the night. While the distraction of science is welcome, her morning has definitely been filled with things she needs to think about.

Unfortunately, for Jemma, or maybe, fortunately, the samples she had left to mature last night had done more than expected. Now Jemma’s morning and early afternoon were filled with tests and research and more tests. All in all the samples ended up serving as a nice distraction from both Fitz’s weird departure and Daisy’s mention of ‘date’. At least, until the samples were no longer a distraction.

With the last of the samples in the centrifuge and her work completed otherwise, Jemma is left with no more distractions. When Jemma sits back down at her workstation she is reminded that there were things she was avoiding as she sees the cup of tea, which is no long since cold, sitting where she left it so many hours before.

Running her fingers along the edge of the cup, Jemma starts mulling over the last, not even full day.

So engrossed in her thoughts, Jemma completely misses the ‘whoosh’ of the doors to the lab opening up. If Jemma had been paying attention she would have seen Coulson stopping outside of the lab when he noticed her just sitting. Jemma would have also seen the defeated sigh that he made as he decided he should go inside the lab and find out what has his team’s scientist as distracted as the team’s hacker was a few hours earlier.

“Simmons” Coulson calls quietly as he enters the lab, shocked that she didn’t turn around when the doors to the lab opened.

Without a response from the woman in front of him, Coulson paces over the last few steps between them and gently taps Simmons on the shoulder.

With a sudden jerk, Jemma shakes the cup spilling a little of the cold tea on the desk around her. Jemma is about to turn on the person who surprised her when she realizes it was Coulson. The arm that was raising off the counter so that she could lecture the surprise visitor sternly falls back even quicker than it had risen off the table.

“Director…” Jemma is able to muster only slightly aggressively in response to the surprise distraction.

Cocking his eyebrows, completely aware of the initial response Simmons had, Coulson answers in his official director voice, “Simmons”

A smile graces his face though shortly after, ever since the team had gotten back from the ‘Darkhold’ official titles had become rarely important and the entire team respected each other as equals more than anything else.

Pulling up a chair from a nearby workstation, Coulson takes a seat before inquiring what has Jemma so distracted.

Already aware that Jemma is slightly tense and that if this has anything to do with Daisy, which it probably does Coulson asks innocently, “Is everything okay, Simmons?”

Probably far more flustered than she needs to be, Jemma pops up out of her chair and begins drying the little bit of spilled tea so that her hands have something to do and so she doesn’t have to look directly at Coulson. Internally Jemma is aware that she was distracted and that he probably noticed, but she doesn’t really want to admit that to herself or to Coulson.

Her voice a pitch to high and almost in a ramble Jemma pronounces, “Of course, sir. Right as rain.”

Simmons’s response would be laughable just based on his observations from outside of the lab, but now Coulson has to try and not laugh audibly at how ridiculously funny Simmons is being right now. Even without eyes, Coulson would know something was off.

Without pausing for a breath really Jemma continues, “Just running a few more tests on the samples I was working on yesterday. I’m almost done with them. Then I can give you a report.”

After all the years he has spent with Fitzsimmons Coulson is oddly able to keep up with Jemma’s entire one breath exclamation but the fact that she did that all in one breath only makes him more conscious that something is going on with her.

Reaching his arms out to try and settle Jemma’s nervous actions, Coulson calmly offers, “Are you sure Simmons” offering a brief pause while he focuses on her.

Sighing inaudibly Jemma sits back down in her chair, her fingers absently run along the edge of the cup and Coulson takes it as a chance to offer, “You don’t usually miss someone coming into your lab?”

It’s hard to hear but Jemma’s only response is ‘Oh’ but it’s enough for Coulson to bring his arms back so they are just resting on the edge of the table.

Opening and closing her mouth a few times, Jemma tries to come up with the right words for the morning she has had. Nothing comes easily though, but Coulson is patient and just watches and waits for Jemma to come up with what she needs to say.

Dropping her head a little while her shoulders slump Jemma offers Coulson a little bit of the mess that is going on in her mind.

“It’s just Fitz, sir.” Jemma says dryly pausing for a moment before continuing, “he said…” another short pause, “he said, something this morning that’s gotten me rather distracted.”

A few years ago Jemma would have been defensive about the potential implication that a distraction could interfere with her work. At this point though the team knows they can count each other no matter what is going on. And while Jemma still looks at Coulson as the Director she also looks at him as a friend and father-like figure so she knows he will not judge her harshly.

For whatever reason, Coulson was not at all expecting Jemma to say her distraction was because of Fitz. Much like the rest of the team, Coulson had noticed that Simmons and Fitz had been distance since they returned from the ‘Darkhold’ and had assumed their relationship was over. Coulson wondered now though if maybe Fitz was trying to work things out and that was why both Simmons and Daisy had been distracted today. Little did Coulson know that yes Fitz had tried to patch things but that was not what had either woman distracted.

Without waiting for Coulson to make any assumptions Jemma adds, “It’s just been different since we all got back and this morning was…..” Jemma trails off without finishing off the thought because again she really doesn’t know how to say it or what exactly she is supposed to say.

Reading between the lines Coulson realizes from the way Jemma is playing with the mug and the lackluster way she is speaking about Fitz that clearly whatever happened this morning was not him repairing their relationship, it was more likely the final end to their time together as a couple.

The mug Jemma had been idly running her fingers across the lip of since Coulson had walked by a few moments ago slowly turns as Jemma begins moving her thumb along the handle. As the back of the cup comes into Coulson’s view a little more, he realizes what has probably happened and he sits back in his chair his eyes lighting up a little.

Crossing one leg over the other, Coulson reaches a hand out to Jemma and rests it on her arm, “Well Simmons,” Coulson begins in a tone that comes across as more parent than leader, “maybe you just need to step back and look at what is right in front of you.”

To say that Jemma is confused would be an understatement. Jemma was getting used to both May and Coulson having a new tone of voice that reminded her of her parents, especially around her and Daisy but the fortune cookie advice he had just given her was something new.

“Excuse me, sir?” Jemma can’t help but wonder aloud in response.

Withdrawing his hand and moving his leg so he can stand back up, Coulson doesn’t offer any more words of wisdom. Instead of saying anything new Coulson reaches in front of Jemma and takes the cup she had been playing with and places it a few inches out of her reach with the design of the cup facing her.

Once the cup is placed and Coulson is confident Jemma will be able to piece what he had said together, he moves to walk past her. Before stepping too far away, Coulson rests his hand on Simmons’s shoulder and quietly reminders her, “right in front of you.”

In what would seem like a flash to Jemma right now if she could think clearly, Coulson leaves the lab a burning smile on his face. A bounce to his step, Coulson veers right and heads to where he hopes he can find May. In between steps Coulson mutters to himself amazed that Simmons never read the cup she had probably been drinking from earlier in the morning and never stopped playing with while he was in the lab. If Simmons had read the mug she would have realized that it said, “world’s greatest hacker” and this whole morning would have been far more productive for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I was pretty close to when I promised I would get this chapter up. YAY ME!
> 
> I have some free time the next week or two so I'm going to try and write a few more chapters of this before I get busy again. Hopefully will have the next chapter up Friday or Saturday at the latest. 
> 
> Someone mentioned in a comment they would love to see Momma May. I think I've left this chapter off in a good place for that to happen since Phil is on his way to see her right now. 
> 
> If anyone else has anything they would like to maybe see in one of these chapters let me know. I can't guarantee anything but I can definitely try. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love.   
> I glow every time I get an email from AO3 that someone has left kudos or comments so thank you! I know I don't usually respond to your comments but thank you they really do mean the world to me and I read all of them.
> 
> This is probably the most successful fic I've ever written and that all goes to you guys and your comments- they push me to write more and try to keep the story flowing.
> 
> Check out my other work in progress fics, or come say "HI" on my tumblr if you want--goldenwolfrose.tumblr.com


	8. I Hope She Makes You Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson is actually a giddy child sometimes, May is stoic but secretly she loves her BUS kids.   
> The pair of them may end up deciding to give Daisy and Jemma a little push to get together especially after they have a brief run-in with Fitz. Hopefully, a little shove will get both of the women out of the clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited/Unbeta'd  
> AU Verse obviously. This whole season can be completely ignored as far as I'm concerned.
> 
> No hate towards Fitz I love him but I ship Skimmons so....   
> This chapter may come off a little bit more anti Fitzsimmons or Fitz in general but that isn't my intention.   
> I've never written May and never so much Coulson so I'm sorry if I get either of them slightly out of character.

The sound of a body being pinned to a training mat grew more and more noticeable as Coulson wandered down the remaining hallway towards the gym. Coulson was pretty sure he would find May in there and the noises of someone being repeatedly pinned only proved that point. What Coulson did not expect to see as he entered the training room was that Daisy was May and based on the sweat and annoyance etched across the younger woman’s face it was her that was getting beaten by May.

When Daisy first joined the team, all those years ago, it was a regular occurrence for May to get Daisy pinned. Sometimes the senior agent would toy with Daisy giving the other woman the momentary belief she had the upper hand, but as usual for annoying sparring with May they ended up flat on their back. But over the last few years, Daisy had gotten better and better and he had watched as she had earned May’s respect and their sparring became more and more competitive. More often than not though Daisy still ended up losing but it took far longer than before.

As the women face off for another Coulson takes a place just inside the room holding up a portion of the wall as he leans against it. As he expects most of the previous rounds have started Daisy throws a few punches that May easily dodges or blocks. Even from the distance, Coulson is at he can tell that those few punches were more of a distraction than anything intended to do real damage. What Coulson can’t see is the distracted lack of focus that is clearly visible in Daisy’s eyes.

May had seen the way the younger agent was distracted as soon as she showed up for their sparring session. May had hoped that after a round or two Daisy would snap out of it and offer her usual intense workouts. May would never admit it, but Daisy had come close to beating her a number of times since they all returned from the ‘Darkhold’. Not only would May never admit that Daisy had almost beaten her, the older agent would never openly admit how proud of Daisy she was. The younger agent had grown leaps and bounds since they started training and it only deepened the affection she had for her.

Unfortunately, especially for Daisy, after way too many times of being pinned to the mat and often times quite roughly the younger woman was still not focused on their session.

As May dodges the few weak punches that Daisy has used in the last four or five rounds she catches Coulson standing by the entrance out of the corner of her eye. Coulson never comes down to watch May spar, in fact, he usually avoids the training room altogether. It makes May wonder for a moment if his appearance has anything to do with what has Daisy so distracted.

Catching Daisy in yet another weak stance May decides to end this round far earlier than she has in the last few. With a sweep at Daisy’s legs, May is able to catch Daisy off guard when she hopelessly dodges the fake attack and easily pushes the woman roughly into the mats.

Leaning over Daisy, not even close to out of breath, May chastises the other woman, “Are you even trying Daisy?”

In the realms of rebukes from May being called out like this is almost nothing. Unfortunately, Daisy has little available to respond with since she knows her mind is elsewhere and she’s really not trying today.

Daisy’s only response is to push May off her and grumpily, ‘huff’ back at her.

It’s a childish response and May normally wouldn’t take that from Daisy. When they first started training together responses like that usually were rewarded with tougher training sessions and harder falls to the floor.

After all these years together, May opts for a different response as she stands back up and hovers over Daisy, “You’re distracted Daisy and that’s not like you.”

May’s words are direct and to the point, much like she usually is and for a moment Daisy appreciates that more than a stern rebuke.

Pushing herself back off the mat and into a sitting position Daisy begins contemplating a response. May is not the most open person and feelings are never really her strong suit so Daisy wonders what and how much she should tell her if anything. Before Daisy makes a firm decision she catches Coulson standing over by the entrance and she wonders to herself what brings him down here.

Coulson’s appearance also gives Daisy a better excuse to end the training session and escape from a longer beating from May than anything she could ever plan.

Pushing herself up from her sitting position so that she is standing in front of May again, Daisy casts her eyes to the floor slightly.

“Yeah May,” Daisy begins softly, “my mind is distracted by something” (more like someone she casually thinks to herself). Casting her eyes up to the older woman, Daisy continues softly, “Can we pick this up tomorrow? I’m sure everything will be fine by then.”

Daisy hopes everything will be fine by then, she still hasn’t worked out what this morning meant and she hopes that dinner with Jemma tonight will help clear things up. Not that Daisy has any plans on actually saying anything about her feelings, the hope that tonight would be a real date or any of the stuff that has been plaguing her brain all day but still Daisy hopes things will clear up after dinner.

Looking closer at May, Daisy can tell that May knows Coulson is there and that as hard as May is trying to keep her focus on Daisy, her eyes subtly glance over at the man occasionally.

“Besides” Daisy continues a small tease to her tone, “it looks like you may be getting distracted too.”

Daisy’s teasing is met with a patented eye quirk from May but no actual response. The younger woman considers that a victory and quickly leaves before May decides to say something or flip her back onto the may again.

In a flash, Daisy grabs her stuff from its spot against the wall pushes her feet into her shoes and heads for the exit Coulson is standing by. As Daisy approaches she ignores the quirked knowing look from May and tries to not read too much into the pleased half smile that is on Coulson’s face. Internally Daisy hopes that smile is just because of May but she has a feeling it’s about her.

With Daisy gone, Phil releases a chuckle he didn’t know he had been holding in. Of course, his laugh is met with a glare from May but watching Daisy scatter so easily from a training session is worth it.

“Coulson” May calls a moment later, “Are you lost?” a slight tease in her voice, “I didn’t even know you knew where this room was?”

Her teasing comment is laced with humor and Coulson feels it and it causes a smile to form on his face.

“Well May,” Coulson replies happily, “Of course I knew,” a teasing Director Coulson tone suddenly appearing, “how do you think I’ve been able to avoid it for so long?”

Shaking her head, May allows a small smile to form as she reaches for her belongings and takes a drink of water from the bottle that was waiting for her.

“So then” May begins looking at Coulson squarely, “what brings you down here?”

Pushing off the wall so that he is standing straight up again, Coulson shrugs slightly.

“Can’t a friend come visit a friend” Coulson offers meekly.

Coulson’s halfhearted reply is laughable so May completely ignores it and just opens her eyes wider showing her annoyance and wish for Coulson to get to the point.

“Fine” Coulson continues feigning annoyance, “I ran into Daisy earlier, well she almost ran into me, and she was off” he begins turning slightly hoping May will follow him out of the room, “later I found Simmons staring off into space in her lab. Pausing for effect before continuing his story, “and I had a rather enlightening conversation with our star scientist.”

If Coulson was waiting for a response from May he is sadly left unfulfilled as May only continues walking, quietly adding the pieces of the puzzle together in her head. She had assumed that Daisy was distracted because of something with Simmons and apparently her assumption was correct. May had seen the way the women looked at each other, the entire team had she figured, ever since that first day Daisy joined them on the BUS. And she was happy for Simmons and Fitz when they stopped dancing around their connection and tried dating. May knew it all too well what missed chances felt like and while she saw the look on Daisy’s face whenever the other woman saw Fitz and Simmons together she was glad the pair were at least trying. May had also noticed the tension and friction evident in how Fitz and Simmons acted around each other. Being the super spy she was May had also caught on to the amount of time Simmons and Daisy had been spending together and that more often than not early mornings had them both leaving from Daisy’s room. Being the ever-secretive person she was though May had never mentioned her observations to anyone especially Coulson. She knew from their experience that sometimes Coulson became a giddy teenage girl when faced with personal drama like this.

Her lack of response actually makes Coulson chuckle, he knew that May was always the more stonewalled of the pair and appreciated her ability to keep her emotions in check at least visibly.

Pausing at the turn of the hallway, Coulson glances up and down both sides of the hallway to ensure that they are alone.

“So,” Coulson begins playfully, “I think we should give them a little push.”

May is right yet again she confirms as she looks at the pleased almost childish look on Coulson’s face at the mere possibility of being able to meddle in someone else’s love life. If only he would meddle in his own love life a little she murmurs to herself.

Instead of responding May continues walking past Coulson and heads further into the base.

Taking a few large strides Coulson catches up to May again and pleads just a little, “Come on May?” Coulson goads, “You know you want to.”

Before she can respond, May hears a small Scottish voice mumbling from the room ahead of them.

Taking the last few steps between where Coulson and May are and the room May assumes Fitz is in, the pair stand awkwardly outside framing the entrance. Neither Coulson nor May says anything at first, mostly so they don’t startle the younger scientist in front of them. Before they choose to say anything they are able to piece enough of the quiet rambling from Fitz to piece together what is going on.

“Fitz?” Coulson calls out gently as he takes a tentative step inside Fitz’s room.

A vacant expression glances up at Coulson as Fitz acknowledges the other man’s appearance but Fitz says nothing in return.

Behind Coulson, May remains at the entrance to the room, cautiously observing everything around them.

Once Coulson is next to Fitz, he lowers himself so that he is eye level with the Scottish man and wraps an arm around his shoulders.

The pair remains like that, Coulson’s arm around Fitz’s shoulder, for a few long minutes until Fitz gently extracts himself.

“I’m sorry sir” Fitz offers slightly embarrassed as he motions to the closeness they had just shared.

Pushing himself back into a standing position, Coulson simply shrugs in response silently giving the other man some space.

“Did the Doctor regenerate again” Coulson jokes thinking back to the memory of him and Simmons balling once only finding out later it was over some tv show they were watching.

It’s a lame attempt at humor and if Coulson was closer May probably would have hit him for it, but it seems to make Fitz smile even if only briefly.

“Don’t even joke about that right now, sir” Fitz retorts back clearly trying to contain himself still.

There is a long pregnant pause as both May and Coulson wait for Fitz to say something else. In their brief time outside Fitz’s room, the pair of them were able to piece enough of what he was saying to tell that whatever was going on between Fitz and Simmons was no more but they waited assuming he needed to get it out more directly.

It takes a few more beats before Fitz simply offers, “I told Jemma” he pauses for a moment to take a steadying breath, “‘I hope she makes you happy’ this morning.”

Coulson and May don’t have a chance to say anything before Fitz continues, “I never really stood a chance against Daisy I don’t think.”

Fitz collapses back against his bed as he finishes his statement clearly no malice or anger present, just a deep understanding of the situation.

Turning a little towards the senior agents, Fitz asks politely, “Can I just be alone for a while?” he looks at Coulson directly, “I promise I’m fine.”

Leaning over and giving Fitz’s shoulder a light squeeze, Coulson nods his head in agreement and then turns to leave the room walking past May who nods her encouragement at the younger man.

It’s not until the pair are back at May’s quarters that either one speaks again. The giddiness from earlier is gone from Coulson’s features, well mostly gone, May can still see a little of it in his eyes.

Actually breaking the silence as her hand wraps around the doorknob to her room, May quietly mentions, “Simmons likes Indian. They’re having dinner tonight, maybe you could get some for them?”

If Coulson wasn’t so close to May he probably would have missed her announcement, but he heard it. And as the door opens and May steps inside before closing it he catches the briefest pleased meddling smile he has ever seen on her face.

Coulson nods at May assuming she sees it as the door shuts in front of him, and then he turns and heads to figure out how to get Indian food delivered for two to a secret base without Daisy or Simmons finding out. Really Coulson should be trying to figure out how on earth May knows what Simmons likes to eat and how the pair of women are having dinner tonight but sometimes Coulson misses the obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I was pretty close to when I promised I would get this chapter up. YAY ME!
> 
> I would have had this up yesterday but I got side tracked by a new ship/fic. Oops!
> 
> Someone mentioned in a comment they would love to see Momma May, I tried to deliver that a little bit in this chapter. Not sure how well I did that but I hope you like it. 
> 
> If anyone else has anything they would like to maybe see in one of these chapters let me know. I can't guarantee anything but I can definitely try.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love.   
> I glow every time I get an email from AO3 that someone has left kudos or comments so thank you! I know I don't usually respond to your comments but thank you they really do mean the world to me and I read all of them.
> 
> This is probably the most successful fic I've ever written and that all goes to you guys and your comments- they push me to write more and try to keep the story flowing.
> 
> Check out my other work in progress fics, or come say "HI" on my tumblr if you want--goldenwolfrose.tumblr.com


	9. A Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy!  
> This chapter is a lot of Daisy, but she gets to have a conversation with Fitz. The conversation could blow up in her face or it could leave her frozen in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited/Unbeta'd  
> AU Verse obviously. This whole season can be completely ignored as far as I'm concerned.
> 
> I'm sorry if the timing is a little off, I had a rough time getting where I wanted to go with this chapter. 
> 
> I hope this comes across as some love for Fitz and some belief that there is hope for him.

Daisy sneaks out of the training room and down the halls towards her room grateful that she escaped training with May with only a sore back. Or well a sore back and a slightly bruised ego, it had been some time since May had been able to pin her so easily. Tomorrow will be better she thinks to herself as her feet travel on autopilot back to her room and another shower.

Her feet lead her down the corridors on autopilot while her brain replays training with May and more worriedly the knowing smile Coulson had as she left the training room. Coulson had many looks and over the years she had seen most of them, from disapproving Director to disapproving Dad like figure and most everything in between. But the Cheshire like grin he had on as he watched May and her train was something new. There was a part of Daisy’s brain that hoped Coulson was finally going to admit his feelings to May. The pair of them had danced around their feelings for so long, it was becoming the joke of the base. Daisy was pretty sure she had even stumbled across a betting pool once in the hanger about who would kiss who first and when.

No one had the heart to tell Daisy the pool was actually about her and Jemma and when Daisy had asked if it was for May and Coulson saying yes just seemed easier. Also, no one would ever admit that Daisy’s suggestion of a betting pool for Coulson and May was a wonderful idea and had since become a major secondary betting pool, after #Skimmons of course.

Of course, Daisy knew that Coulson would ignore whatever was in front of him for as long as he could and that even if he acknowledged his feelings to himself it would be even longer before he told May. May for all her brilliance seemed like she accepted waiting for Coulson. Daisy was pretty sure that May knew that Coulson would realize what their relationship meant, eventually.

Before her thoughts went any further on the potential May Coulson relationship Daisy finds herself in front of her door. With a surprised sigh, Daisy opens the door and goes in ignoring her own uncertainty about how she got here so easily. Unfortunately, thinking about May and Coulson did nothing to solve the riddle of the smirk on Coulson’s face.

Stepping out of her shoes Daisy moves about the room wiggling out of her exercise clothes tossing them in the general direction of the hamper. When Daisy lived alone in her van she didn’t really have space to toss her clothes. When she lived in group homes, orphanages or the occasionally temporary foster family clothes and personal belongings were too valuable to be tossed around so Daisy always made sure to put things away. That need to know where everything was and that it could easily be packed slowly faded away as she made a home on the BUS, and their other homes since. Of course, living the life of a SHIELD agent and whatever they had become since SHIELD’s fall still meant that she needed to be able to pack up in a moment’s notice but clothes tossed towards a laundry basket instead of in it became a thing.

Of course, things never got too out of hand, and that was always because of Jemma. When they first started spending time together Daisy would stuff clothes and such wherever she could. Inevitably Jemma being Jemma would somehow find it and in her most adorable of British accents would good-naturedly tease Daisy about a clean space. Over time Daisy found a balance between the freedom of being able to make a mess and wanting a clean space. Even back then, Daisy had it bad for Jemma even if she wouldn’t have admitted it back then.

With some new clothes in hand Daisy waltzes back across the room towards the shower kicking the dirty clothes she had scattered around the room into the hamper. The last item falling perfectly into the hamper and the room returned to its usual clean status Daisy smiles too herself and opens the bathroom door for a quick shower and reminds herself that Jemma never needs to know the reason she has such a larger opening on her hamper.

Freshly washed and changed Daisy still has a few hours before dinner with Jemma and she is getting nervous, something she is most definitely not used too. Ordinarily, Daisy would spar with May to burn off any nervous energy from a mission but given the complete failure her previous sparring attempts had been she knows that won’t work.

Instead of getting all sweaty and sore again Daisy starts aimlessly wandering through the halls of the base. As the resident hacker Daisy had already wandered most of the halls at some point or another just to see them. Really, given her walks through the halls Daisy should have realized where she was and turned around before it was too late.

Maybe it was because Daisy had a big heart or she was just a glutton for punishment but when she did finally realize she was standing just outside of the hallway nearest Fitz’s room she didn’t turn around. Given how bad Daisy’s crush had gotten towards Jemma and her currently perplexed state about their ‘date’ Daisy should have never even been close to Fitz’s room. Fitz, Jemma’s, well whatever Fitz was at this point since the ‘Darkhold’ and his room were areas she probably would not be welcomed in. If Daisy had managed to turn around as soon as she realized where she was she might have missed the sniffles she heard coming from Fitz’s room.

Unfortunately, Daisy did not turn away, and she now finds herself leaning against the wall only a few feet from his door. Daisy has no idea what he is crying about and she begins to feel a little guilty at the first thought that crosses her mind, Jemma.

It’s selfish and Daisy knows it but there is that part of her that wonders if Jemma and Fitz hadn’t gotten together, or if they officially ended things if she could have a chance with the brilliant woman. Fitz was as much a friend to Daisy as Jemma was, and had been there for her countless times. Daisy had never really had a family but had considered him a brother for as long back as she could remember now.

Trying to bury her traitorous feelings Daisy makes a potentially bold choice and knocks on the wall between her and Fitz’s door frame.

“Fitz” Daisy calls quietly, hoping she can mask her nerves so he won’t feel weird about her being here.

It takes a moment and Daisy is almost she certain can hear him wipe at his face but there is a clear rustling sound coming from inside his room as if he was standing up off the floor.

Calling out to Fitz, had been a mistake and Daisy was certain of it, and while she heard footsteps getting closer to the door Daisy was certain she would be finding out how bad of an idea in a moment. Instead of a furious heartbroken Fitz who was going to bite her head off, she was met with something else.

Standing there, his door slightly more ajar so he could lean against the door frame, was just a sad blotchy faced Fitz and no raging monster.

“Hell…o, Daisy,” Fitz offers back calmly and almost like his normal self.

Really, it’s a little unnerving at how calm Fitz is and for a moment Daisy wonders if the noises she heard as she stood outside were even crying in the first place. Daisy had been certain at that moment that she heard crying from Fitz’s room. Maybe this was the universe getting back at her for where her mind wandered when she thought Fitz had been crying. Thinking that maybe something had happened between Fitz and Jemma was clearly a mistake and this was the universe punishing her for it.

Attempting to ignore the pain of sadness that is bubbling up inside of her at the thought that she was wrong, that Fitz hadn’t been crying and that he and Jemma were still ‘together’ she flashes an easy smile at the man.

“I….” Daisy begins uncertain at what she should say, “I was walking by and wanted to check on you.”

It’s only sort of a lie Daisy tries to tell herself as she listens to what she just uttered at Fitz, she had been walking by and she was worried. Of course, leaving out the whole I thought I heard you crying and was hoping that you had broken up with my crush was probably best so Daisy went with the simple not lie.

Squinting his eyes just a little, Fitz focuses in on Daisy and sort of shrugs. After his visit with Coulson and May Fitz had really just wanted to be left alone. Having Daisy stop by is about as far as he can imagine from being left alone. Normally Fitz would welcome a visit from Daisy they were close even if he had always been a little jealous of her relationship with Jemma. Today though it’s almost as if the fates are playing a trick on him.

Letting out a little sigh Fitz goes to open his mouth and offer some witty retort about how he’s fine but nothing comes out and his mouth only opens and closes a few times.

Daisy isn’t certain what about seeing Fitz at a loss for words makes her react this way but in a heartbeat or two Daisy is reaching out her arms and wrapping Fitz in a hug.

It’s weird and both Fitz and Daisy probably know it but neither seems to care as they both feel this weird cosmic weight lift off their respective souls. For Fitz, getting this weird random hug from Daisy is a reminder that they were all friends once before and can be again. Even after the ‘Darkhold’ and the terrible things that version of himself had done there people like Daisy still loved him. Somewhere inside Fitz knew that everything would be ok and he feels lighter than he had in all the weeks since they had returned.

Pulling Fitz closer Daisy washes in the relief that she feels as whatever worry had been brewing inside her is lifted when Fitz closes his arms around her. There are no words exchanged and there is no way Daisy could know that everything will be ok and that hope exists for her and Jemma but she feels more at peace than she has all day.

The pair of them stays like that, gripping onto each other, for what is probably considered longer than normal. But as they slowly release each other from the hug both of them smile and wordlessly thank the other for whatever release that was.

The smile on Fitz’s face grows and his eyes light up, “You know,” Fitz begins in a rather amused tone, “this was exactly what I didn’t want.”

There’s a brief pause and Daisy wonders if she had read the whole hug thing wrong and if this was where Fitz would spring some unplanned attack on her.

Instead, Fitz just exhales and continues on in the same light-hearted tone, “But Daisy, I think this was what I needed.”

Daisy is caught off guard for a moment and doesn’t know how to respond so she just curls her eyes up at him cocking her head to the side.

The air is filled for a moment with a quiet chuckle from Fitz and he reaches out and squeezes Daisy’s arm in a friendly gesture of love.

There are a whole laundry list of things Fitz could tell Daisy and probably should as both the best friend, assuming Jemma still thought of him that way, and the ex-boyfriend. Looking at Daisy though, Fitz knows that there is nothing he can tell Daisy that she doesn’t already know. Well, there is one thing and he hesitates for a moment on whether or not he should say anything.

“Thank you, Daisy!” Fitz offers squeezing her arm again, “I needed…” Fitz’s other arm waving at them and the space they were in, “this.”

The arm that had been waving falls to Daisy’s shoulder and he uses both of his arms to pull her towards him so he can give Daisy one more hug. The hug is brief this time because both Daisy and Fitz realize it could get weird really easy.

With Daisy untangling from their hug, Fitz angles his face so he is close to Daisy’s ear and whispers just loud enough for Daisy to clearly hear him, “Treat her right.”

Pulling his arms free from a now rigid Daisy, Fitz giggles out loud and knows that he made the right decision in sharing that little bit of information with Daisy. As Fitz turns and starts to walk away he catches Daisy out of the corner of his eye and she is standing there like a statue where he left her. It’s slightly evil but Fitz leaves her there to explode over what he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WooHoo another chapter this week. YAY Me!!!
> 
> So I hope this works as a resolution to any Fitz issues. I don't really think he will come back in the story other than as a comedy 'told you so' sort of thing. Though he may get some resolution with Jemma further along the story if I go on that long. 
> 
> If anyone else has any suggestions or ideas of what they would like to see in future chapters let me know. I can't guarantee anything but I can definitely try.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love.   
> I glow every time I get an email from AO3 that someone has left kudos or comments so thank you! I know I don't usually respond to your comments but thank you they really do mean the world to me and I read all of them.
> 
> This is probably the most successful fic I've ever written and that all goes to you guys and your comments- they push me to write more and try to keep the story flowing.
> 
> Check out my other work in progress fics, or come say "HI" on my tumblr if you want--goldenwolfrose.tumblr.com


	10. Realization Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma comes to some realizations and it troubles her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So I've literally opened and closed this chapter like 99 times int he past few weeks. I just couldn't get anything going to move the story along or tell the story I wanted to right now for Jemma. Finally, my writing bunny gave me a great idea and so here it is, 2000 words out of nowhere.   
> This chapter was NOTHING I originally planned but I actually think I really like it. Please do not kill me for this chapter!
> 
> And as per usual---  
> Unedited/Unbeta'd  
> AU Verse obviously. This whole season can be completely ignored as far as I'm concerned.
> 
> Again no hate towards Fitz is meant in this chapter, unfortunately, he's an ex in this story so stuff kinda happens.

Daisy’s fingers trailed down Jemma’s left arm brushing lightly against her skin and leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. It was magical and soft and the feeling was only topped by the gentle kisses Daisy was leaving along her collar. Daisy’s lips were busy leaving light kisses from just below her ear along her neck and then up along her jawline. Jemma tried turning her head angling for Daisy’s lips to meet hers but Daisy turned her head too and started sucking on Jemma’s pulse point on her neck.

A low growl barely escapes from Jemma’s lips as Daisy sucks and nips and licks the sensitive spot on her neck. If Daisy hadn’t been so close to Jemma’s mouth she probably wouldn’t have heard Jemma’s response to her nibbles.

Pulling her head back just a little Daisy is able to peer down at the disheveled mess of a woman that she is next too on the couch. Jemma’s hair is a mess, tangled from Daisy’s hands that had been running through it pulling their lips closer together. There was a small mark forming along Jemma’s neck from where she had been kissing moments before. The sight of the small little mark on Jemma’s otherwise pristine skin made the tingle in her stomach grow stronger. But the sight of Jemma opening her eyes and looking back up at Daisy was what really drove her insane.

Jemma’s eyes were darker than Daisy had ever seen them, pupils clearly were blown with want and desire. It was a sight Daisy was certain at one time she would never see. Even in her wildest dreams of them doing something like this, Daisy never imagined Jemma reacting like this.

Sliding her hands back around Daisy’s waist Jemma pulls the other woman closer to her again, trying to reconnect their lips. Ever since their first kiss, which could have been minutes ago or even hours ago, Jemma was addicted. Jemma was addicted to taste of Daisy’s chapstick, to the sweetness that she felt in the way Daisy kissed her and the jolt of electricity Daisy’s kisses sent through her body.

A pleased hum escaped from Daisy’s lips at the feeling of Jemma’s arms around her waist and the little bit of pressure the other woman was using to try and pull her closer again. Smiling down at her girlfriend, her kissing buddy, her crush, her love (no it was far too early to think that Daisy chided herself) Daisy brushed a finger across Jemma’s cheek. Defining this would have to be a conversation for another time Daisy concluded, as well as that whole thought of ‘love’.

Brushing her nose against Jemma’s Daisy purred clearly pleased with tonight’s turn of events “You ok there Jems?”

Words were normally one of Jemma’s specialties but, here and now with Daisy against her kissing her, Jemma is at a complete loss for words. Instead of forming some coherent response Jemma just stares deep into Daisy’s eyes, allows a giant smile to glow across her face and nods her head. Jemma hopes it’s enough for Daisy to understand all that she is feeling all that she wants to say and is quickly rewarded with Daisy’s own less than wordy response.

Seeing the glowing smile on Jemma’s face, Daisy leans in slowly and kisses Jemma on the lips slowly and lovingly. The kiss starts off slow and gently lips barely touching but flowing energy between the two women. Slowly, the kiss deepens as Jemma needs more contact with Daisy’s lips and she tries to take control.

The ability for Jemma to lead the kiss is completely forgotten as Daisy rolls herself and flings her legs across Jemma’s hips. As Daisy’s jeans land across Jemma’s waist, Jemma opens her mouth to let a small ‘ohh’ escape. Unfortunately, or well maybe, fortunately, depending on how anyone looks at the turn of circumstances, Daisy is able to use that small opening of Jemma’s mouth to slide her tongue along the inside of Jemma’s lips.

The moan that draws itself out of Jemma’s mouth sends a bolt of want down Skye’s body straight to her core. Daisy can already feel how wet she is and imagines how ruined her panties must be and the two of them had barely even done anything more than kiss and bite a little.

Daisy runs her tongue along the inside of Jemma’s lips swallowing the moan that escapes from Jemma’s lips before Daisy pushes her tongue further into Jemma’s mouth sliding it along Jemma’s tongue.

It takes a moment for Jemma to catch up to what Daisy is doing, clearly surprised by Daisy’s actions and sadly even more surprised at the way Daisy kisses. Kissing with Fitz had been simple easy almost like following a rule book which wasn’t bad at the time but now that she’s experiencing the emotion and the desire that are filled in Daisy’s kisses she never wants to know anything else.

Finally catching up to Daisy’s actions, Jemma’s tongue flips against Daisy’s pushing against it trying to regain some control. Jemma was certain she was finally getting the upper hand as she pushed Daisy’s tongue slowly back and was almost able to slide her tongue into Daisy’s mouth.

Daisy was enjoying the way Jemma pushed against her tongue trying to assert some control in the way they kissed. It was actually a really new feeling and one that Daisy could easily see becoming one of her favorite things. The other people she had kissed had been fun, and Daisy enjoyed Frenching as much as most but this, here with Jemma was something completely new and amazing. It would have been easy to let Jemma take some control in what was going on right now, and normally Daisy would with other lovers, but something inside her wouldn’t let her, at least right now.

Pushing herself up with one arm, Daisy moves her other arm so that it traces a path across Jemma’s shoulder and down her shirt over the hill of Jemma’s bra. Daisy is quickly rewarded with a light gasp and it only encourages the hacker to be a bit more playful. Fingers ghost their way back over Jemma’s bra and then around the side of Jemma’s breast before Daisy’s fingers splay around the entirety of Jemma’s breast and squeeze lightly.

Jemma’s hips rock up in response to the feeling of Daisy squeezing her breasts and Jemma can feel the blossoming of a fresh blush across her face at the automatic response. The blush that is slowly forming across Jemma’s face is quickly blown away as Daisy rocks her own hips back down against Jemma’s. The contact of Daisy’s pelvis against Jemma’s waist sends a shockwave through Jemma’s body and causes a rather undignified purr to escape from Jemma’s lips.

Soon enough, Daisy, has Jemma’s shirt unbuttoned and her hands are alternating between rubbing and squeezing each of Jemma’s breasts. Jemma’s hips are a squirming mess as they try and find some purchase on the cushions of the couch they were on. With no real warning, Daisy dips her head back down and starts licking and nipping a trail back down Jemma’s neck and across her chest bone.

Daisy casts a glance up at Jemma, looking for a sign a signal that this was either too much and should stop or that she could go ahead. When Jemma didn’t open her eyes to look down at her Daisy thinks that maybe this is too much so she starts kissing her way back up the other side of Jemma’s neck. Before Daisy can get too far though, Jemma’s hand winds its way into Daisy’s hair and tugs lightly. Smiling against Jemma’s skin, now that she knows Jemma wants more, Daisy drops her lips to the tops of one of Jemma’s breasts leaving little nips here and there. In between nips across the full skin of Jemma’s breasts Daisy can’t help but twist at the nipples she can reach with her free hand. Leaving a trail of little red bites across both of Jemma’s breasts Daisy wedges her hand and pushes one of Jemma’s nipples free from the confines of Jemma’s bra.

The feeling of Daisy’s lips closing in around Jemma’s nipples is something she could have never imagined. The gentle way Daisy licks around her nipple before flicking her tongue against the hardening tip sends an ever-growing shock of electricity straight down her body and into her core.

When Daisy lightly bites down on Jemma’s nipple Jemma can only moan wantonly, “Ohh…ohhhh….Skyyyeee…”

The jolt of feeling from Daisy biting down on Jemma’s nipple ripples across her body, causing Jemma’s legs to arch harder into Daisy seeking more contact and the tension in her core to come dangerously close.

Sensing the change in electricity between them, Daisy wiggles herself so she is able to sit up pulling Jemma along with her. It takes only a moment but Daisy is able to push Jemma’s shirt off her shoulders and toss it across the room followed only a breath later by the black lacy bra Jemma had been wearing.

Kissing Jemma, Daisy is able to gently angle them back on to the couch resting her weight across Jemma’s body. One of Daisy’s hands trails it way up Jemma’s stomach and finds itself back against Jemma’s nipple. Remembering how Jemma reacted to lightly biting her nipple, Daisy decides to slide the hardened bud between her thumb and index finger. Slowly, Daisy rubs her fingers together catching just a little bit of Jemma’s nipple. The low moan that escapes from the woman beneath her is enough of an encouragement and soon Daisy is squeezing Jemma’s nipples a little bit harder.

When Jemma’s back arches off the back of the couch after one particularly teasing squeeze, Daisy shifts her hips allowing her to move from straddling Jemma’s waist. With her new position, Daisy is able to slide one of Jemma’s legs between her own and one of her thighs up against Jemma’s core.

It starts out light but as soon as Jemma can feel Daisy’s legs brushing up against her core Jemma’s brain completely short circuits. Jemma soon finds herself acting on instinct, allowing her desires and animal instinct to take over instead of her usually more reserved nature.

With Daisy alternating her attention between Jemma’s breasts, neck and lips, Jemma starts grinding down against Daisy’s leg. Desperate for contact, the tension between her legs becoming unbearable, Jemma tries to set a steady hard pace against Daisy’s thigh.

At first, Daisy is shocked at the reaction Jemma seems to be having, Daisy moved mostly because she wanted a little contact even though she had no designs on either of them having an orgasm because of this. Once Daisy feels Jemma pushing harder against her thigh, Daisy returns the action and digs her own wet core down on Jemma’s knee.

It doesn’t take long, and Jemma is surprised as she feels the tingles start spreading up from her toes and the contractions begin between her legs. Jemma had certainly had an orgasm before but never with a partner, only ever when she took matters into her own hands. But here Jemma was, making out like a horny teenager with Daisy on a couch grinding against the other woman and oh so close to having an orgasm.

Jemma’s breaths are coming out faster and more pronounced and Daisy is completely blown away at the woman beneath her. Watching the panted breaths and feeling the grasping fingers of Jemma search for something to hold on to is somehow overwhelming for Daisy and before she realizes it her own orgasm is starting to build.

Jemma starts moaning and hissing, hips all but flailing along trying to maintain the pace against Daisy’s leg she had been going at as her orgasm builds stronger and stronger along her body. Getting a new push down against her aching core from Daisy’s knee, Jemma………….

_Before the dream can get any further there is a distant beeping sound and it startles Jemma waking her from the short cat nap she took after Coulson left. Jemma looks around for a moment, confused at what was going on and trying to regain her faculties. The beeping noise from the centrifuge Jemma left running a few hours ago continues while Jemma’s tries to shake the dream from her mind._

_Pushing herself off the couch, feeling the desire still coiled up between her legs, Jemma thinks to herself…”Ohhh”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm so sorry for the time it took for me to get to this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and aren't too mad at me for the last paragraph. The smut was not really ever originally planned for this story and it might not make a return in later chapters, or it may I don't know yet. 
> 
> If anyone else has any suggestions or ideas of what they would like to see in future chapters let me know. I can't guarantee anything but I can definitely try.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love.   
> I glow every time I get an email from AO3 that someone has left kudos or comments so thank you! I know I don't usually respond to your comments but thank you they really do mean the world to me and I read all of them.
> 
> This is probably the most successful fic I've ever written and that all goes to you guys and your comments- they push me to write more and try to keep the story flowing.
> 
> Check out my other work in progress fics, or come say "HI" on my tumblr if you want--goldenwolfrose.tumblr.com


	11. Punching Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy beats up a punching bag because she is stressed and then freaks out about the possibility that the rest of the team probably knows about her feelings, which she had totally not planned on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry again about the wait between chapters and that it's not a super long chapter but I think you will like it. 
> 
> Unedited/Unbeta'd  
> AU Verse obviously. This whole season can be completely ignored as far as I'm concerned.

//punch punch//

//back step//

//punch//

Daisy’s feet and body react on instinct, punching moving away and back towards the punching bag over and over as sweat trickled down her brow.

She’d stumbled back to the training room almost an hour ago after Fitz and his weird comment and Daisy’s was finally finding some peace. The repetitive punching and the sound of her fists connecting with the leather of the punching bag was helping to soothe her slightly panicked brain.

Despite working for a bunch of spies Daisy was pretty certain that she had been really good about hiding her feelings for Jemma or at least making it look like close best friends. Of course, Daisy had known for some time that her feelings for Jemma were way past just friends, and probably had been getting stronger since that first day on the BUS. But, if Fitz was hinting at things and Coulson and May were acting dodgy than maybe they all knew about how hopelessly in love she was with the biochemist.

Her punches slow as a new thought pushes past all the other concerns running through her mind. Almost punching the bag wrong and hurting her wrist, Daisy has the flash realization that maybe Jemma knows too. That maybe Jemma knows about her feelings and how much Daisy is looking forward to dinner tonight.

Silently cursing herself as she shakes out her wrists Daisy huffs and decides that maybe this was a sign that she needed to quit working out her frustrations on the punching bag and do something more productive, or at least not so potentially damaging. Out of the corner of her eye Daisy catches the movement of the hands on the clock and her head whips back around uncertain if she read the time right.

Her eyes focus on the hands as they move into place and Daisy suddenly realizes it is far later in the day that she thought it was. Daisy was certain that it was maybe 4 or 5 in the afternoon maybe, but the clock clearly reads 6 and Daisy starts to panic. The hacker had been in the gym for far longer than she meant to, and a new panic starts spreading across her body.

Turning on her heels quickly Daisy bends as she spins and grabs her stuff that is littered across the floor from where she had been hitting the bag. With the last of her items in her hands, Daisy makes a beeline for the exit, catching a whiff of herself after the workout.

Daisy’s nose turns up at the sweat smell that waifs up at her as she walks away. Clearly, another shower is going to be necessary before she can meet up with Jemma. Taking a quick glance down at her phone, Daisy doesn’t see a text from Jemma yet so maybe Daisy has time for a shower before they meet for dinner.

Dinner time at the base was an unusual event with most of those who worked here eating pretty close to a traditional dinner time around six. Ever since Daisy had escaped the clutches of the orphanage she had spent most of her youth in, dinner time was well whenever she could find it. Since Daisy had joined SHIELD, her dinner was always available but she rarely managed to eat at a time when anyone else thought it was reasonable far too often getting distracted by her hacker work or training. Thankfully, Jemma was not much better about sticking to a dinner schedule, often getting lost in an experiment and all but forgetting to eat. In fact, the number of times Daisy had gone to eat and seen Jemma sitting in the lab engrossed with her work was far too many to count. Unlocking her phone, Daisy sort of hopes that tonight is one of those nights where Jemma is engrossed in her work and won’t be looking for dinner too soon.

Clicking open the messaging app on her phone Daisy touches Jemma’s name, which of course was sitting at the top of her most recent read messages and starts typing out a new message hoping Jemma notices it.

_“Hey Jems. Sorry got caught up training. Wanna meet for noms about 8?”_

It’s short and simple and as Daisy reads over it again she notices that she’s called dinner, ‘noms’, and knows that will likely be the first thing Jemma focuses on. There is a brief moment where Daisy thinks about changing ‘noms’ to dinner or something else, realizing just how much of an impact the Brit has had on her life. Making a snap decision to let the slang go and deal with the teasing from Jemma later, Daisy hits send on the message.

As her phone beeps altering Daisy that her message was sent, she rounds the last bend of the hallway finding herself right outside her room. Using her key, Daisy opens the door not waiting for a response, tosses her phone on to her bed and heads towards her shower.

Daisy doesn’t hear her phone chime with a new message which means she misses out on the opportunity to freak out about the new message that would be waiting for her from Coulson.

_“Indian for you and Simmons. 8 p.m. Do not be late!”_

Fifteen minutes later and Daisy steps out of her bathroom wrapped in her towel smelling like her usual self and feeling a little more at ease than she did when she walked in. Padding her way across her room to find clothes Daisy catches the glow from where her phone landed earlier.

Wondering if Jemma texted her while she was in the shower Daisy alters her path until she can collapse on the bed grabbing her phone as her head hits the bed with a thump. It takes a few swipes in this position for Jemma to unlock her phone so she can read the message and when she does she nearly flings her phone across the room. Reading the message over and over Daisy can’t seem to grasp what Coulson is saying, or why he is saying it.

Quietly thinking to herself, Daisy wonders how exactly Coulson knew that Jemma and she enjoyed Indian or that they were having dinner tonight. Sure Coulson is the Director, or at least he was, but Daisy was pretty sure her personal life was definitely outside of his normal prerogative. So it really made no sense for Coulson to be so knowledgeable about their plans. It’s a moment later when the gears finally click into place and the light turns on in her head, May.

Before she can spiral into her thoughts Daisy’s phone glows with a new text and she drags the phone closer to her face.

Unconsciously Daisy’s face glows with a smile as she reads the new message from Jemma.

_“noms Daisy really? What even are noms? But yes. I will see you for supper at 8.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be a bit longer and have some Simmons stuff in it but as I moved on to writing some of her stuff it had a different feel and flow so I separated it. That does mean that I at least have a start for the next chapter so hopefully, I can have that up in a few days? 
> 
> If anyone else has any suggestions or ideas of what they would like to see in future chapters let me know. I can't guarantee anything but I can definitely try. 
> 
> The next chapter will probably be Jemma getting ready leading to them meeting for noms, then dinner with probable angst cause I suck....will see where the story goes after that but I have a few ideas. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love.   
> I glow every time I get an email from AO3 that someone has left kudos or comments so thank you! I know I don't usually respond to your comments but thank you they really do mean the world to me and I read all of them.
> 
> This is probably the most successful fic I've ever written and that all goes to you guys and your comments- they push me to write more and try to keep the story flowing; also my next chapter will put this into a 20K story something I never expected. So THANK YOU!
> 
> Check out my other work in progress fics, or come say "HI" on my tumblr if you want--goldenwolfrose.tumblr.com


	12. What to wear. What to wear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma gets flustered and then can't decide what to wear. Casual dressy somewhere in between what does one wear to a possible date with your best friend. Daisy loses her cool and both of them get blown away by their friends in the end.   
> (Man I hope that's at least somewhat cryptic?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited/Unbeta'd  
> AU Verse obviously. This whole season can be completely ignored as far as I'm concerned.  
> Seriously my teeth are slowly rotting with the fluff I've got in this chapter and the ideas that I have for the future.

What Daisy does not sense from the message is the nervous energy that had been sent with it, something Jemma was very much full of since the centrifuge completed its test. No matter how hard Jemma had tried to focus on the results her brain could only focus on the dream she had been pulled from. It was maddening really the spark that coursed through her veins all because of that dream.

Of course, Jemma being the over-thinker she is can’t help but contemplate all the various implications that dream also opened her eyes too. Had Jemma been falling for Daisy for some time and just been oblivious? Had Daisy been interested in her all this time?  There were just so many new and uncertain possibilities in front of her and that only made the nervous energy that much worse.

Jemma started thinking back through all the adventures and all the drama that had happened over the last few years. When Jemma looked back on the all the days and nights since the Framework there was one constant in every memory, Daisy. Daisy had always been in Jemma’s corner with a shoulder to cry on or a stupid joke to lighten the mood. Even before the horrible days of the Framework, there was Daisy ever-present in nearly every memory her brain could reflect back on. Even that first day when Daisy stepped on board the bus and her and Fitz couldn’t act fast enough to help Daisy with her stuff and settle in, there was the constant comfort of the hacker.

The paperwork that sat in front of Jemma continued to be meaningless and Jemma pensively stared off into space. Finally, with a huff, Jemma decides no more work is going to be done tonight and that she should really head off to get ready for dinner with Daisy.

Safely storing her paperwork in their individual folders, saving and backing up her work on the computer and placing her active samples and experiments away where she could hopefully focus on them tomorrow took longer than planned, and it was getting closer to 8 than Jemma would have liked.

It was an odd feeling, Jemma found in her stomach at the thought that she wanted to get back to her room so she could choose something for dinner. She and Daisy had shared countless meals together and Daisy has seen her right after waking up and so Jemma found the anxiousness coursing through her veins weird. Worse, Jemma realized as she stepped out of the lab and headed towards her room, was that she could never remember feeling this way before dates with anyone else. Sure there were butterflies but that was because of the uncertainty of first dates or worry about being too nerdy or too different for anyone to go on more than a few dates. Even the people she had slept with at the academy or Fitz there wasn’t this same energy she felt at whatever was happening between Daisy and her.

So lost in her thoughts and casual realizations Jemma nearly walks right past her room. Or maybe she almost walks past her room because Jemma had almost never been here in the last few weeks. Sure Jemma had stopped by a few times for clothes or necessities but truth be told she spent far more time at Daisy’s room than her own.

A small blush blooms across Jemma’s cheeks as she looks closer at the times she has recently come to Daisy’s door. Daisy always wore this casual soft smile, something Jemma never saw when the hacker was interacting with other members of the team. For the longest time Jemma had just chalked Daisy’s reactions to her desire, or maybe need, to be the tough field agent she was training to be. Now though, Jemma wonders if those soft smiles and glowing eyes were reserved for her because Daisy felt something for her and she never realized.

Toeing her shoes off one foot helping the other until both shoes are tossed into a pile in front of the closet. Jemma walks through her room casually pulling off one layer and another until she is down to her bra and panties and is in front of the mirror in her bathroom. The blush Jemma felt on her cheeks moments ago is still there making her face almost glow. The reflection that looks back at Jemma is something she’s never seen before and really likes.

There’s just enough time for a quick shower before Jemma has to rifle through her closet in search of something casual yet dressy since she still isn’t sure this is a date date or just a date. Ignoring her hair completely since she showered this morning in Daisy’s bathroom, Jemma just hopes to get the feeling of being in the lab all day off her skin. Scrubbed clean Jemma quickly towels herself off and wanders back through her room to her closet.

Opening her closet Jemma is met with well many of her usual outfits, Peter Pan collar shirts, fitted blazers and pin tucked dress shirts. It’s not that she doesn’t love her clothes, they are very much her and have been since the Academy, they just are things Daisy has seen before and don’t really express the feelings that she is realizing have been there for far longer than she can imagine. Peeking out of the back of her closet Jemma finds an outfit that she almost forgot she bought. The outfit was bought on a whim months before the Framework probably because of something Bobbi said and looking at it now Jemma knows it’s the perfect balance between flirty and casual.

Grabbing the outfit Jemma walks, a bounce to her step, the few steps between the closet and her drawers. Grabbing clean underwear, a matching satin set she also probably bought because of Bobbi, Jemma is wiggling into her outfit in a few moments.

Running her hands down her shirt and skirt Jemma chances a look at the mirror on the back of the closet door. Much like in the bathroom, Jemma is almost shocked at the reflection that stares back at her. Jemma can almost see the glow and happiness that surrounds her, all because her friends made her realize the depth of her potential feelings for Daisy.

What was even more surprising to Jemma, was how comfortable she felt in the far more flashy style than her regular clothes. Than tan flowy skirt that was at least 4 inches above her knee complemented her paler skin tone and the loose white shirt that was tucked into the skirt matched better than she imagined. It was definitely something and Jemma hoped that Daisy would like it and not think her outfit was too much in case this was just two friends having dinner together.

Jemma was so casually engrossed with her thoughts and the images that she saw in the mirror that Jemma didn’t realize it was so late until she heard a soft knock on her door.

“Jems” followed the soft knock from the hallway as Daisy worriedly made sure Jemma was actually in her room and not somewhere else in the base.

Daisy had taken the long way from her room to Jemma’s making sure the scientist wasn’t still hunched over a microscope. When she found the lights off to the lab it calmed some of Daisy’s nerves but not all of them. There was still the chance that something was going to go wrong and that Jemma would back out of dinner.

Before Daisy could get too worked up about the possible chance Jemma wasn’t in her room, the doorknob turns and the door opens to what Daisy is certain is the most stunning sight she has ever seen.

Standing in her doorway Jemma is a sight and Daisy’s breath catches in her throat in response. Daisy can’t form a coherent response at first glance all she can do is travel her eyes up and down the outfit Jemma is wearing.

Daisy had been worried about Jemma backing out but her gut was more twisted about the outfit she had chosen for dinner. Daisy had tossed more clothes than she thought she owned on to the bed trying to find the perfect balance between casual and “I want to date you”. In the end, Daisy had opted for a white polka dot dress and long leather jacket she had bought after coming back to SHIELD. It was probably far too much when compared to the usual skinny jeans and black shirts she wore but it made Daisy feel a little sexy and definitely more bold than usual. Daisy knew that she would need the extra attitude to get through whatever was going to happen tonight.

As Daisy’s eyes make their way back up to Jemma’s sparkling smile Daisy feels like she definitely made a good choice with her outfit. At least if the look Jemma is giving her matches the one she is sure she is sporting it was a good choice.

With her ability to speak finally coming back to her she reaches out towards Jemma casually touching her arm. “Wow, Jemma” Daisy begins as her fingers trace unconsciously up Jemma’s arm, “you look beautiful.”

It’s a moment later that Daisy realizes the way her sentence could have sounded and she mentally kicks herself for implying Jemma doesn’t always look stunning to her.

Fumbling for her words Daisy tries to backtrack what she said a short breath ago, “I mean…” Daisy’s eyes lifting to the ceiling in frustration,”…err…ummm…” stumbling through her words, “not that you don’t always look great”. She almost adds the to me part but luckily she is able to catch herself before she makes an even bigger fool out of herself than she probably already is. “But wow….” Daisy breathlessly exclaims, “tonight you look radiant.”

Daisy’s attempt to make her earlier proclamation better probably fails miserably and she would try again to get her foot out of her mouth but stops when she sees Jemma cast her eyes to the floor and blush furiously.

Thankfully Daisy had complimented her before Jemma could form words because Jemma was completely entranced by the stunning woman in front of her. Sure Jemma had seen Daisy dress up before, but this was something special. Daisy had chosen this outfit especially for Jemma and the way the hacker looked in it was quite literally breathtaking.

The casual blunder and the unsaid words in Daisy’s compliments almost made Jemma self-conscious but do make her bashfully pull her eyes away from Daisy and stare at the small space in front of her. Jemma knows from the heat radiating from her cheeks that Daisy has made her blush something fierce and it’s actually quite welcoming.

With Daisy’s fingers till ghosting their way up and down Jemma’s arm, Daisy make a snap decision and runs them down Jemma’s hand until she can grasp Jemma’s hand in her own. It is a bold move and Daisy can only thank the outfit she wore for this but when Jemma doesn’t pull away at Daisy holding her hand Daisy counts it as a success.

The heat the courses up Jemma’s arm as Daisy clasps her fingers around her hand is completely unexpected as was the movement of Daisy’s hand. Jemma can’t help but skip a breath at the contact and before Daisy can pull her along to wherever they are going, Jemma makes a leap of faith of her own. Not releasing the hold on Daisy’s hand much she wiggles her fingers until she is able to intertwine their fingers.

Both women are a fluttering mess by now and they haven’t even made it out of the space in front of Jemma’s door.

Across the base, Coulson stares at the monitors watching the gay mess his friends were turning into. The smiles he could see on the grainy image in front of him made him smile more than he ever imagined he could.

It takes a moment for either woman to catch their breath and realize they should probably move this moment someplace else. The moment though lasts a moment or two longer as Daisy strings her eyes up from their connected hands and up to Jemma’s face admiring the soft almost loving look she finds etched into Jemma’s eyes.

Catching her breath once again Daisy slightly tugs on the connected hands, “Come on Jems…”

Daisy has been calling her Jems since well probably those first days on the BUS and never had it done what it did right now. The way her nickname fell off Daisy’s tongue made a soft warm shiver run through her body and settle in her fluttering stomach. Once again Jemma’s realization about her own potential feelings for Daisy had shown her a new pleasant feeling.

Jemma feels Daisy tug her hand and she falls in step next to Daisy their arms swingingly casually between them. The way they fit together is more than perfect and the soft flutters that are exploding inside them only gets stronger.

The smile on Jemma’s face is contagious, as usual, for Daisy and she almost forgets to mention to where they are going or how she found out about what was for dinner.

“So” Daisy begins trying to sound casual and hoping that Jemma doesn’t freak out about how this sentence is starting (there is a moment where Jemma holds her breath), “I think Coulson and probably May” Daisy runs her free hand down her leg before she continues, “knew about our dinner tonight.”

The breath that Jemma had been holding when Daisy said ‘so’ is slowly released as Daisy continues her thought. The possibility that Daisy was going to end whatever this was before it started was a small concern when she started despite the fact that they were currently holding hands and sauntering together down the halls of the base.

Quirking her eyebrow up Jemma wordlessly asks how Coulson and May and what exactly that meant for the rest of the evening.

Catching the reaction out of the corner of her eye, Daisy continues on, “Well Coulson texted me earlier that we were having Indian.” Daisy takes a breath as she considers what she said and the fact that Coulson knew the time they were planning on meeting.

“You know” Daisy begins again her voice laced with amusement, “somehow he even knew we were meeting at 8.”

The fact that Coulson knew about their plans and offered to help get them food should have worried Jemma more, but it didn’t. It did make Jemma wonder exactly how many people knew about Daisy’s feelings and Jemma’s own cluelessness. If Coulson knew, it was more than likely not from his own observations and probably because May had helped open his eyes.

Before Jemma can let her mind wander too far about anything, Daisy comes to a stop in front of her and Jemma almost knocks her over. Instead of pushing Daisy over and knocking her to the floor, Jemma winds up squeezed against Daisy as the hacker manages to keep them both standing.

“Had to be closer” Daisy whispers flirtily near Jemma’s ear before stepping back a little and creating a small space between them.

The blush from earlier is back glowing across Jemma’s face and once again she forces her eyes to look at the ground instead of the gorgeous woman in front of her.

Daisy can’t help but mentally high five herself for the response she got from her flirty comment. Normally Jemma just brushes her comments off as jokes or tuts her head in amusement. Getting the stunning woman in front of her to blush because of is something new and Daisy likes it. Most importantly the blush on Jemma’s cheeks gives Daisy just a little more hope that Jemma does feel the same way or may at least be getting there. You know because the outfit Jemma is wearing and the way Jemma intertwined their fingers weren’t enough of a clue.

“Sorry” Daisy apologizes biting her lower lip nervously, “I think this our stop.”

With a small movement, keeping their hands intertwined Daisy reaches for the door in front of them and turns the knob revealing a space that even blows away her best plans. The room they stood in front of was decked in soft glowing candles, enough to light the room and cast a soft romantic vibe throughout. Roses adorned the table in the middle of the room and a sitting on top of a white tablecloth was their plates of food. Both women stared in awe at the thought and effort their friends had put into making this little romantic getaway.

 

 *******************************************************************

Jemma’s outfit inspiration (the lunch date one)

https://fmag.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/first-date-outfits-women1.jpg

Daisy’s outfit minus the knee high boots

http://www1.pictures.stylebistro.com/gi/Chloe+Bennet+Outerwear+Leather+Jacket+UHahY_VD1ECx.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I had the first like three paragraphs started of this chapter when I posted chapter 11, but then my depression hit and some drama with the person I'm dating and all I could do was stare at the words I'd already written.   
> The Skimmons ship and fandom plus the awesome Kudos and comments I've gotten on this fic and some of my other works really did help get me out of my funk so thank you everyone.   
> The last few nights I've had a few plot bunnies for this story as well as some other potential one-shots, but driving my daughter and her boyfriend home from the airport the next few chapter ideas sort of settled in. I got home pulled out my laptop and busted this chapter out keeping the same opening paragraphs I had already. 
> 
> I have a general idea of what the next few chapters are going to be and my creative juices seem to be flowing so hopefully I can't get some more of this story out soon. 
> 
> In the end I hope you like this chapter and that it makes you smile. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love.   
> I glow every time I get an email from AO3 that someone has left kudos or comments so thank you! I know I don't usually respond to your comments but thank you they really do mean the world to me and I read all of them.
> 
> This is probably the most successful fic I've ever written and that all goes to you guys and your comments- they push me to write more and try to keep the story flowing. This fic will probably become my longest in word count by the time I'm done telling the story and already covers 42 pages in word. SO THANK YOU!!!
> 
> Check out my other work in progress fics, or come say "HI" on my tumblr if you want--goldenwolfrose.tumblr.com


	13. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for dinner, is it a date though or is it just two friends eating together in a romantic room with candles and flowers and both dressed far more elegantly than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited/Unbeta'd  
> AU Verse obviously. This whole season can be completely ignored as far as I'm concerned.
> 
> Hey look at that two chapters in one day....imagine that!

Neither woman could tear the eyes away from the set up in front of them completely in awe of the lengths their friends went to for them. When Daisy had read Coulson’s text earlier she wondered exactly what Coulson had up his sleeves but this is something she would have never imagined. Coulson was sweet and Daisy was sure he could be romantic but at the end of the day he was AC, and romantic did not fit into his job description. The involvement of May in trying to set this evening up was clear long ago, somehow that woman knew everything. Once again Daisy knew May cared but the idea of her tip toying around setting up the roses and candles just so was completely opposite of the older woman’s character. In the end, that meant most of the romantic vibe coming from the room in front of them was probably down to Mack and Yo-Yo, especially Yo-Yo.

A smile grows across Daisy’s face as she thinks about the care and love all their friends put into this night. Daisy knows that she will have to thank them for how much they cared, no matter what happens tonight.

Quirking her head to the woman next to her, Daisy can’t help but feel her breath catch in her throat once again. The sight of the woman she had been crushing on for so long standing next to her in that outfit looking completely carefree and almost glowing sends a shiver down Daisy’s body. It’s a shiver that has plagued Daisy before and she tries her best to shake it off before as she squeezes Jemma’s hand hoping to pull the other woman from her own wonder.

Jemma feels Daisy’s hand squeeze into her own hand it is enough of a reminder that Jemma can feel herself being pulled back to the moment in front of them. Jemma had looked across the room in wonder, much like Daisy, and it was like she was pulled from reality and into a wonderland of romance and potential.

There is a glimmer in Jemma’s eye that Daisy can just barely see as the other woman returns to the moment around them. It was only a shimmer and Daisy can’t help but wonder what it meant and where Jemma’s mind had flown off too.

Casually shrugging her shoulder to the room in front of them Daisy starts, “You know…” fading off as Daisy’s nerves start to get the better of her, “I didn’t know about” Daisy’s eyes cast around the room, “…well about any of this.” Daisy pauses a moment her eyes flicker from the room around them to Jemma’s face and then down to the floor worry bubbling up her body.

It’s almost a whisper when Daisy adds, “Is this…..ok?”

Jemma can feel the worry coursing through the woman she’s holding hands with and when Jemma’s sees Daisy’s eyes cast to the floor, she can’t help but worry about her best friend. Clearly, Daisy’s energy and bravado from only a few moments ago is fading and Jemma can’t help but wonder what changed in those few brief moments.

Trying her best to say more than she can with words right now, Jemma squeezes Daisy’s hand tightly and reaches across the small space between them. Fingers just barely brush against Daisy’s chin as Jemma tilts Daisy’s face back towards her, so she can look into Daisy’s eyes.

Jemma isn’t always the best with words, she has never been, well at least when it came to feelings and relationships. Despite her multiple degrees and published papers, Jemma always suffered with finding the right words to tell people what they mean to her. Looking into Daisy’s eyes, a plethora of words scatter across her mind. Some of the words her mind runs to, like love, send a flutter of panic through her body. Once again Jemma looks at some she cares for though and the words just can’t make their way from her brain to her mouth. Instead of coming up with some word that wouldn’t do justice to the what was happening between them and probably wouldn’t be enough to calm Daisy’s concerns, whatever they are.

Grinning wildly, Jemma chooses to stare longingly into Daisy’s eyes, certain a goofy grin is plastered across her face and Jemma hopes that Daisy can feel the words behind the little she can offer in response to Daisy’s question.

“Yes.” Jemma begins her voice clear and strong; before she continues Jemma’s thumb casually runs circles across the top of Daisy’s hand hoping the touch will ground Daisy. Jemma continues only a breath or two later and her voice drops a little into an almost breathy sound “this is just perfect”.

Jemma almost adds, ‘for a first date’, but the concern Jemma saw on Daisy’s face earlier gives her a pause. As Jemma sees the concern fade away from Daisy’s face and the usual glow of life re-ignite in Daisy’s eyes, Jemma is confident she made a wise choice in not adding those few words her brain wanted to add.

Her confidence slowly coming back to her, as Daisy finally is able to push some of the doubt down, Daisy takes a small step into the room pulling Jemma along with her. There is no resistance from the woman that is still intertwined with her own hand so Daisy continues into the room angling towards one side of the table.

It’s a short walk between the door and the table, and there is a soft silence that fills the room as Daisy leads them towards their dinner.

Squeezing Jemma’s hand once more, Daisy slowly starts untangling her fingers from Jemma’s and with her free hand, pulls out the chair for Jemma. Daisy tries to ignore the emptiness that engulfs her hand once they are no longer touching but finds it surprising since they had cuddled and touched for a long time. Clearly, something has changed between them and a part of Daisy hopes the romantic vibe can calm her enough to not mess tonight up.

“Madam” Daisy cheekily offers as she pulls the chair further out for Jemma and waves a hand hoping Jemma will let her be a little dramatic and stereotypical chivalrous.

With a grin and a blush, Jemma slides into the chair and lets Daisy push her closer to the table, something no one has ever offered to do for her. A part of Jemma hates outdated displays of chivalry like this, she can’t help but feel her heart flutter at the effort Daisy is making.

“Well aren’t you chivalrous” Jemma offers back a flirty tone to her voice, “good lady. Such a gentlewoman.”

Jemma can tell by the way Daisy’s ears pink up that the flirty tone offered in acknowledgment of Daisy’s actions had some effect on the other woman. Unfortunately for Jemma, she is definitely not prepared for the darkened pupils that fill Daisy’s eyes or the heavily implied response Jemma gets in return.

Voice laced with seductive charm Daisy can’t help her own flirty comment as a retort, “Yeah” voice dropping almost breathless, “I’m quite the catch.”

The statement is laced with double meaning and comes across way more forward than Daisy ever dreamed of being with Jemma. The way Jemma’s eyes dilate in response though is a good enough reward and is only made better by the quite ‘yelp’ Daisy can hear from across the table.

What Daisy somehow misses in her recent attempt at flirting is the quiet ‘yes you are’ that escapes from between Jemma’s lips. Oddly Jemma isn’t sure if she is grateful that Daisy missed it or completely saddened about it. Jemma can feel the flutters in her chest at the evening, the way Daisy looks at her and the absolute romance of their ‘date’.

Once Daisy is done pruning at how successful she was at flirting with Jemma, she takes her seat across from Jemma. It’s a short distance between them and Daisy’s fingers itch to close the space between them and hold Jemma’s hand once again.

The worry and doubt that has started running through her body in the last few minutes keeps Daisy from reaching across the table and intertwining their fingers. No matter how badly Daisy feels the ache in her fingers at the loss of Jemma’s hand in her own, Daisy can’t fight the ball of the worry that is running through her veins. 

Jemma is oblivious to the tension that is running through the woman across the table from her since she is slowly replaying the last few minutes of their night and it is completely distracting her. Jemma had come to the realization she had feelings for Daisy, the dream she was pulled out of a few hours ago definitely process that. As Jemma’s eye casually glance over at Daisy, Jemma can’t help but stress out a little internally at least. Daisy is her best friend and has literally been her safe space the last few years, what if this all goes wrong. It’s a fleeting concern and Jemma knows it is ridiculous to live off what ifs but as she worries her lip it a little she can’t help but shift it to the back of her mind.

The delicious aroma wafting up at Jemma causes Jemma’s stomach to rumble far louder than usual and it manages to pull both women from their minds, pulling them back to each other.

It’s a small chuckle that escapes Daisy’s lips at the noise from the woman across from her and Daisy does her best to hide it behind her hand, but she fails miserably.

“Sorry Jems” Daisy apologizes with a bit of humor in her voice clearly not really that sorry for her chuckle at Jemma’s expense.

Jemma can’t really help but shrug off Daisy’s chuckle and her stomach’s rumble, especially at the small flutter that burns in her stomach when Daisy calls her ‘Jems’. There is really no reason for Jemma to react any different to Daisy calling her ‘Jems’ since Jemma is certain Daisy has been calling her that since shortly after they met. This time though, it feels different and those little worries and what-ifs that Jemma had pushed away to the back of her mind, shift further out of her consciousness.

For a brief few moments, the air around the women is full of tension and stress as Jemma and Daisy both focus more on their plates than each other. Jemma tries her best and looks up and over at Daisy every few breaths hoping to catch Daisy’s eyes. With those little nagging feelings wiggling in the back of her mind, Daisy finds it harder to look across the table at Jemma.

The way her body is responding to tonight is something Daisy was definitely not prepared for. After all the years of crushing over Jemma and trying to fill her place in with other people, Daisy can’t believe how anxious she is getting. A romantic night like tonight had been a part of a number of dreams, especially since they got out of the Framework. But here she is and Daisy is certain she is messing it up.

There is a sigh from across the table and Daisy whips her head up and across the table at Jemma, worried this will be Jemma walking out on their date. Instead of seeing Jemma walking out, Jemma is scooting her plate and chair closer to Daisy.

“This is silly Daisy,” Jemma huffs playfully annoyed, “we’ve eaten together plenty of times. It’s just us after all.”

There is a little-unspoken message in what Jemma says, because no matter what it will always be Jemma and Skye and somehow it puts Jemma’s mind more at east.

With Jemma only inches away now, Daisy feels some of her tension wash off her shoulders and she smiles at Jemma in a wordless answer to Jemma’s realization. Somehow Jemma casually calling out the tension in the room makes it vanish and the women fall into casual conversation much like they usually do when they are together.

For Jemma, the change in the mood between them only strengthens the certain she has been feeling since the way Fitz left the lab this morning. Daisy, on the other hand, alternated between joy at the way Jemma was subtly inching closer to her, their fingers almost brushing against each other from their chairs. In another moment though the ‘what ifs’ and her past creep into the little corners of her mind giving her little moments of pause.

Their food almost gone and conversation flowing casually between them, Jemma takes a slightly bold move and closes the distance between their fingers. Their hands had been playing a game of almost reaching for each other from almost the moment Jemma scooted closer to Daisy. Fingers intertwining together almost naturally Jemma can’t help but glance over at Daisy and smile affectionately.

With their fingers intertwined Daisy feels that same jolt of electricity shoot across her body from earlier and without thinking about it Daisy’s eyes cast down towards Jemma’s lips. Those lips are only a short distance away and Daisy can see the sheen of the gloss put on them before their date. There is a moment where Daisy’s brain short-circuits a little as she wonders what Jemma lip gloss tastes like and how those lightly pinked lips would feel pressed against her own. So lost as her brain short circuits Daisy misses Jemma’s eye dilate some after noticing Daisy’s glance at her lips and the far from casual way Jemma casts her eyes at Daisy’s lips.

Without really planning anything Jemma angles her head and starts moving into close the distance between them, hoping Daisy doesn’t pull away before she can make contact with the hackers lips. Daisy’s heart jumps into her throat when she catches up to the scene playing out in front of her and she realizes Jemma’s lips are puckered, eyes closed and she is only a moment or two from crashing their lips together. Daisy can’t help herself as she takes a deep breath and closes the barely there distance between their lips and pushes her lips softly against Jemma’s.

Their first kiss starts out slow and soft, lips barely even touching. The surge of electricity that shoots across each of their bodies at first contact though pushes each woman to deepen the kiss. Neither woman is sure who quietly moans first or whose tongue had brushed against the other’s lips seeking entrance to the other’s mouth but neither really care either, at least right now.

Once Jemma deepens the kiss a little more, her tongue teasing against Daisy’s and Jemma’s free hand reaching up brushing against Daisy’s cheek there is a sudden loss of lips and skin that leaves Jemma against empty space. Jemma almost misses the words that are cried next to her.

“I’m……” Daisy mumbles stressed and overwhelmed, “I’m sorry Jems”.

Looking at the growing space between Jemma and Daisy, Jemma is able to see the way Daisy’s shoulders fall and rise as tears and probably quiet sobs break against her body.  Before Jemma is even able to turn out of her seat and reach out at Daisy, the other woman is crying audibly and rushing out the door away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WooHoo another chapter in what amounts to one day. YAY Me!!!
> 
> I'm totally posting this chapter turning off my email alerts and hiding until the next chapter posts (which should be in a few days I think). In that spirit, I'm sorry I couldn't resist a little angst and I hope it doesn't come totally out of the blue. Don't fret all will be well, I mean I ship Skimmons so of course it will be. 
> 
> If anyone else has any suggestions or ideas of what they would like to see in future chapters let me know. I can't guarantee anything but I can definitely try.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love.   
> I glow every time I get an email from AO3 that someone has left kudos or comments so thank you! I know I don't usually respond to your comments but thank you they really do mean the world to me and I read all of them.
> 
> This is probably the most successful fic I've ever written and that all goes to you guys and your comments- they push me to write more and try to keep the story flowing.
> 
> Check out my other work in progress fics, or come say "HI" on my tumblr if you want--goldenwolfrose.tumblr.com


	14. Nighttime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy doesn't want to but her feet travel through the base and find someplace that always reminds her of something better. Daisy's something better only works a little and Jemma ends up helping her through some stuff and they both talk a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited/Unbeta'd  
> AU Verse obviously. This whole season can be completely ignored as far as I'm concerned.
> 
> I don't want to add or say trigger warning because I don't know that they are necessary??
> 
> But just in case trigger warning in this chapter for a panic attack and general mental health topics. Also sorry if I do any disservice to dealing with or experiencing a panic attack.

By the time the door closes, there are streams of tears trailing down Daisy’s face and her heart brakes a little with every step she takes away from Jemma. Tonight was never supposed to happen and Daisy never expected any of this, the perfect way their night had gone the kiss or the very real possibility that Jemma returned her feelings or at least was starting too. In all the months, more like years in those moments Daisy is honest with herself, Daisy had always let herself believe that her feelings would never be returned. When Jemma got together with Fitz it helped some, as much as it broke her heart at the same time, because she could still have Jemma in her life but she knew nothing would happen. It wasn’t that Daisy didn’t want Jemma to have feelings for her, Daisy just knew that if she did something would happen and it would all disappear. The foster homes and the Brody’s, her ‘friends’ from The Rising Tide, Lincoln, her parents (twice) no matter where Daisy looked in her past everyone she cared for died got hurt or just left her. So as much as Daisy was in love with Jemma coming face to face with the possibility was all too much.

Thankfully, Daisy was able to wind her way around the base tears threatening to become all-out sobs without running into any of her friends or the other agents on the base. One turn became another and all of the sudden Daisy was in front of the door that led to a little-hidden nook where she could see the outside world. There was a pressure building in her chest and Daisy could feel her sobs slowly turning into a panic attack. Knowing that seeing something other than the many gray walls of the base might help stave off a full-blown panic attack, Daisy turns the knob and slides through the small opening that leads into the stairwell.

Each step is beginning to feel like too much and Daisy’s breaths are coming harder and harder as her mind attacks her and her chest tightens a little more. It isn’t until Daisy can see the first bits of dark sky that she starts to feel like she won’t drown.

Taking a seat on the very edge of the space in front of her, Daisy can look out at the vast space in front of the base and gaze into the calming night sky. Breathing starts to come more naturally as Daisy is able to focus on a few points outside the base and use the techniques May had given her to meditate and calm her anxious mind.

Across the base, Jemma was still sitting in her chair, staring at the door Daisy had just gone through. If she watched the door long enough maybe Daisy would come back in and everything would be fine. But with each passing breath, Jemma knew that Daisy wasn’t going to be coming back through that door any time soon. Really, Jemma should be crying her eyes out by now, the woman she had just kissed had run away without an explanation or anything. But Jemma wasn’t crying she wasn’t even mad, she was hurt obviously but something told Jemma that there was more going on, and she needed to find Daisy to understand it.

Pivoting off her chair Jemma hurriedly walks out the door and hopes that Daisy is someplace safe and they can talk. Unfortunately, Jemma doesn’t know where Daisy could be, they live on a big base and Daisy has always been one to find the unusual spots to hide in. Turning her head one way and then the other and back a few times, Jemma worries her lip a little trying to decide which way she should go. It’s unlikely that Daisy would have headed back to her room Jemma rationalizes it would just be too obvious. Quirking her head in the opposite direction of Daisy’s bunk, Jemma steps off to the right and down the hall hoping she will see some clue that will lead her to the woman she is looking for.

It’s an agonizing feeling as Jemma’s feet trek down the halls and into the rooms along the corridors as each one comes up empty. There is a knot of worry forming in Jemma’s chest with each passing room that comes up empty. Jemma’s mind fills with all the possibilities and the ‘what-if’s’ about why Daisy ran away. Maybe she was a bad kisser, or Daisy realized she didn’t want to be with Jemma now, or well Jemma’s mind was quite keen on running the gauntlet of options and it only increased Jemma’s need to find the hacker.

Coming across a door that was slightly ajar Jemma almost walks by it. The grey door is unassuming and Jemma is certain she has never seen it before, probably too busy with something to have noticed it. But, the fact that the door is now slightly open could be the clue Jemma needs to find Daisy. Quietly, Jemma peels the door open a little more before sliding through and finding herself in front of a set of stairs that went up instead of down like more of the stairs in the base.

Grabbing the railing on the right, Jemma starts traveling up the stairs cautiously, unsure of what she will find at the top of the stairs. What sight greets Jemma at the top of the stairs is something she could never have imagined. There in front of the windows is Daisy staring out at the vastness of the world around them trying her hardest to get her breathing under control all the while tears still stream down her cheeks.

Jemma doesn’t want to intrude and she definitely doesn’t want to startle Daisy but Jemma feels like she needs to do something. When her foot kicks at a loose screw on the ground and it skitters against the floor any hope of Jemma casually announcing her presence is gone.

With the unexpected metal sound filling the space Daisy was in, she is pulled from her attempts to calm her breathing. Flipping her head around quickly, Daisy spots Jemma in the space where the noise came from. The sight of the biochemist is enough for any of her improvements in calming her earlier panic attack are immediately ruined. As Daisy’s eyes look up at Jemma and she can see the hurt in Jemma’s eyes, Daisy’s chest begins to feel like it is in a vice again and Daisy can already feel her ability to control herself slipping away. Trying to steady herself, Daisy shifts one arm so it leans against the cold floor next to her, the ground helps some but not enough and Daisy’s breaths become more and more erratic.

The hand that slides out and against the floor next to Daisy momentarily distract Jemma as she was hoping that it would be an invitation to join in Daisy’s space. When the hand just contracts Jemma hears the erratic breathing from across the room. In a blink of an eye, Jemma is crossing the bit of space between Daisy and her and crouching down so she is in front of Daisy.

“Daisy” Jemma softly calls hoping to attract a little bit of Daisy’s attention.

There’s a moment or two as Jemma stares helplessly at the other woman where Daisy’s breaths get tenser and Jemma worries she may have to rush Daisy to the medical wing. With a forced hard breath Daisy is able to at least make a brief sweep of her eyes up at Jemma.

It isn’t much but Jemma knows that it is a start so she continues calmly, “Daisy. I need you to focus on me.”

The urge to reach across and hold Daisy is strong but Jemma knows that it could make matters worse so she keeps her distance but tries her best to keep her tone even and her eyes on Daisy.

“Take a deep breath in” Jemma continues patiently repeating the steps she is telling Daisy, “one, two, three, four. And exhale one two three four.” Keeping her eyes on Daisy, Jemma repeats her breathing pattern a few more times before continuing.

“Good Daisy” Jemma begins a small smile forming on Jemma’s face and she can the tension slowly drop from Daisy’s shoulders, “I’m right here Daisy. I’m not going anywhere.”

Oddly it’s the words that get through to Daisy more than Jemma’s presence or the breathing that they are doing together. It still takes a few more minutes for Daisy’s breathing to return to something considered normal and when they do Daisy drops her eyes to the floor.

Shrugging her shoulder a little Daisy motions to the space next to her as a silent invitation for Jemma to join her. Neither woman speaks for a few moments, neither really sure what to say or how to start anything.

A few ideas cross Daisy’s mind, apologies she should be offering or excuses to try and explain why she ran and why she was here having a panic attack. None of them sound right in Daisy’s mind so she just continues enjoying the odd silence between them.

It minutes later, Daisy’s breathing has returned to normal despite the sense of dread that still lingers in the back of Daisy’s mind, before she chooses to say anything.

“I always loved the blackness of the night” Daisy begins out of nowhere with almost no context except for the scenery in front of them, “we never really had it when I was with the nuns.”

Taking a long breath before continuing Daisy casts a casual glance over at Jemma to see if she’s paying watching her and sure enough, Jemma’s entire body is focused on what she is sharing.

“There was one time” Daisy cautiously continues her tone slightly nervous, “with the Brody’s we went camping. It was the first time I saw stars and just nothing and I fell in love with it. It was so different than living in the city with all the lights and the distractions.”

Before Daisy realizes it there are small tears trickling down her cheeks, but these aren’t like the sobs she had spilled before these are just tears of memories of times long ago.

Taking a little breath Daisy tries to rush through the rest of her story, “When the Brody’s didn’t want me anymore and I was back in the orphanage and bouncing from attempted foster home to foster home and even in my van, I always tried to find some way to enjoy the night. Being here, looking out at the blackness of everything around me, just makes everything else seem so unimportant, and it gives me a little peace.”

By the time Daisy is done with her story, Jemma is tearing up and she wipes at the streaks on her cheeks. Still, Jemma doesn’t say anything, she just stays focused on whatever Daisy is saying hoping and believing that this all leads to them talking.

There is a brief silence that falls over the two women again, less charged than before but still uncertain. Daisy knows she needs to say something, she needs her story to lead to why she ran what she was thinking but Daisy still isn’t sure how or really what to say.

Eventually, Daisy takes a deep breath and mutters a loving, “Thank You Jems” before she turns her face so she can look at Jemma a little easier than out of the corner of her eye.

There is still a sting of hurt in Jemma’s eyes but there is also concern and caring that bleed out from the very inside of Jemma’s heart. Daisy casts her eyes to the ground again, knowing that she is the reason for the ring of hurt in Jemma’s eyes.

Reaching her fingers between the small space between them, Jemma brushes her fingers under Daisy’s chin angling it up so Daisy is looking at her again. Jemma locks eyes with Daisy and wordlessly tries to convey all the things that are running through her mind and her heart. It’s slow but eventually, Jemma can see a little light in Daisy’s eyes as she catches on to what she is saying and doing.

Lips dragged under her top teeth Daisy inhales deeply and quietly mumbles, “Thank you though” her shoulders shrug about the panic attack from earlier, “for helping me through that.” Without really thinking about it or planning to say more, Daisy offers, “I haven’t had one that bad in a while. Soooo…”Daisy trails off “thanks.”

It’s a light smirk but Jemma can’t help but allow it to form on her face at the nervous way Daisy is expressing her gratitude, not that the other woman needed to say anything. Not really thinking about it Jemma’s hand ends up on the floor near Daisy’s and begins little movements to bring their hands closer together. When her pinky finger brushes up against Daisy’s pinky finger Jemma expects Daisy to flinch away, but no movement comes so Jemma takes that as a good sign.

“Daisy,” Jemma begins cautiously, “what….what happened?”

There is a moment where Daisy wants to shorten the conversation and imagine that Jemma was asking about the panic attack and not the way she ran away from their dinner and their first kiss, but Daisy can’t be that cruel.

Taking a long deep breath and letting it out through her nose Daisy tries to find the right words to explain what happened, “Ummmm…” Daisy begins nervously, “I got scared Jems.” It’s a lame excuse and barely even begins to cover all the fears that rush through Daisy’s brain at the thought of Jemma wanting her.

Before Jemma is able to roll her eyes one more time or call Daisy on her lame excuse, Daisy continues, “Jems” Daisy offers before inching her pinky across Jemma’s, “everyone I love leaves or gets hurt….” Daisy takes a deep breath trying to compose herself before continuing, “….or dies. And I can’t lose you Jems” Daisy finishes letting a little-choked sob escape her mouth before she can catch it.

It’s almost a natural reaction as Jemma twines her pinky around Daisy’s holding it loosely although she almost lets go at Daisy’s admission to being scared. There were plenty of retorts coming but Jemma was only able to get an exaggerated eye roll in before Daisy got to what she really needed to say. The fact that Daisy had considered what it would mean to her if Jemma died, cause Jemma to squeeze on to Daisy’s pinky a little tighter, hoping to ground Daisy a little in that emotional moment.

Neither woman says anything for a breath or two, just soaking up the casual contact between them.

When Jemma opens her mouth to ask something or say something in response, Daisy reaches across her body with her other arm and politely asks for Jemma to wait a moment before saying anything. Daisy fights herself as her mind wants to look away again but her heart wants to keep her eyes trained on Jemma’s eyes as she offers one more apology.

“I’m sorry,” Daisy begins quietly, “it was a shitty thing to do, running away and a shitty time to do it.” Squeezing Jemma’s finger a little before continuing on, “I just….” Daisy trails off for a moment trying to gather her words, “I just got so scared of this” head tilting towards Jemma and then back at herself, “being something and then losing you.”

This time Daisy’s mind wins out and Daisy turns her eyes away from Jemma and down to their intertwined pinkies.

One breath turns into two, and Jemma is still processing what Daisy had said. It wasn’t entirely logical to Jemma’s brain that Daisy would have run away because of a ‘what-if’. But, Jemma also never had to deal with all the pain Daisy had so she rationalizes that Daisy’s response is important to Daisy.

Finally, Jemma reaches some coherent thought and slides her hand under Daisy’s and clutches at the other side. Softly and purposefully, “I’m not mad Daisy,” Jemma needs to admit first, “I am a little hurt” before Daisy can pull away at the declaration Jemma squeezes Daisy’s hand affectionately, “I mean you ran away right after we kissed” there’s a hint of humor laced into Jemma’s comment but also a lot of uncertainty, “that hurt.”

The silence fills the room once again leaving a questioning energy around the women as they both decide on what to do next. There is a way inside Daisy’s mind as her heart wants to apologize again and try to win Jemma back if that is even possible. On the other side though Daisy’s brain wants to shut down these feelings and take whatever Jemma decides to do. For Jemma the choice is far clearer, she wants Daisy she wants to try this, whatever between them and see where it goes. Jemma only hopes she can get Daisy on board with looking over her past and giving ‘their’ future a chance.

Finally, after a moment or two both women open their mouths to speak making little noises as they catch whatever words were about to come out not wanting to talk over the other person. Shrugging apologetically, Jemma motions for Daisy to go first. There is a back and forth between in their eyes as Daisy tries to let Jemma go and Jemma silently refuses.

Rolling her eyes, Daisy admits defeat and starts off, “I know I can’t make it up to you,” Daisy begins softly, “but I am sorry that I ran. I’m sorry I lost you befo….”

“NO” Jemma declares before Daisy can finish that sentence, “you didn’t lose me” Jemma adds with emphasis.

Tears well up again in Daisy’s eyes, not because Jemma nearly shouted at her, but because Jemma hasn’t run away yet. Jemma tracked her down across the base somehow finding her in this out of the way place and instead of running away or belittling her about her panic attack Jemma helped calm her down and is still sitting here.

Slowly Daisy untangles her hand from Jemma and Jemma almost tries to regain her hold worried that Daisy will pull away but then Jemma sees out of the corner of her eye that Daisy is spreading her hand and trying to intertwine their fingers together. A smile quirks at the corners of Jemma’s mouth at the feeling of Daisy reconnecting their hands and when Jemma glances up Daisy’s arm and follows up to her eyes Jemma can see the usual sparkle filling the entire span.

“Really” Daisy cautiously asks back at Jemma even though Jemma fingers are spread between her own.

A few briefs nods are followed with Jemma saying, “We still need to talk Daisy, but I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter was going to end a bit differently when I first planned it out but the characters just started running away with it (which also means some of my own fears about people leaving and being alone slipped through). I hope the end is hopeful enough for everyone- this is a Skimmons story after all. 
> 
> Part of the reason I wanted to throw some mental health and brain freakouts in this was because I think the show did a horrible job of dealing with the actual consequences of some of the things that happened to the characters. I know that the show is 40 minutes long and they have a story to tell, so writing in characters trying to deal with PTSD or abandonment issues or well anything that a real person does is probably asking for too much. But really characters like Fitz, Simmons, and Skye have been through sooo much in these five seasons that I can't help but believe there is some like 'what the hell'.
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't work as well for anyone because of Daisy's abandonment issues or if they feel like they are out of character. It was just something I needed/wanted to poke at. It will probably still be a thing in later chapters but after this and some of the next, it shouldn't really be a major player. 
> 
> With that being said------Comments and Kudos are love.   
> I glow every time I get an email from AO3 that someone has left kudos or comments so thank you! I know I don't usually respond to your comments but thank you they really do mean the world to me and I read all of them.  
> I was always wary dismissive about my writing (thanks public school) so I always talked down to myself when I wanted to write something creative. But seriously the comments some of you have left just BLOW me away and the number of you have left kudos reached out to me on Tumblr or left notes of encouragement after a chapter leaves me in awe every time I see a new email from AO3
> 
> With this chapter, I think we are up to page 53 in Word and by the next chapter, we should be hitting 30,000 words and literally I owe all of that to you who read this. So THANK YOU!
> 
> Check out my other work in progress fics, or come say "HI" on my tumblr if you want--goldenwolfrose.tumblr.com


	15. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some kissing and some thinking and maybe a new adventure is being set up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited/Unbeta'd  
> AU Verse obviously. This whole season can be completely ignored as far as I'm concerned.
> 
> THANK YOU to all of you have stuck with me through this journey!

Neither woman moves for a while just enjoying the peace and the view from the little room they are sitting in. The quiet should be disconcerting but with their hands intertwined neither seems to mind being alone together.

Peacefully Daisy is rubbing her thumb across the top of Jemma’s hand and it’s a comforting action something they both need, want even, after how their date has gone so far.

Slowly Jemma scoots closer to Daisy, closing the small gap that was still between them. The peacefulness and beauty they can see makes her want to be closer to the woman next to her. Moving Daisy’s hand to her lap, Jemma leans her head onto Daisy’s shoulder and sighs contently.

“You know” Jemma murmurs glancing her eyes at Daisy, “this is kinda perfect.”

She’s not sure if Jemma means sitting here, in this little hideaway of hers, sharing the space, the scenery or the way Jemma is cuddled up against her side, but Daisy knows what’s perfect about this right now for her.

Nuzzling her cheek against Jemma’s head, causing Jemma to hum happily, Daisy purrs her response, “Yeah it is Jems” before leaning her head and kissing the crown of Jemma’s head, “I could stay like this with you forever.”

The mention of ‘forever’ wasn’t really planned, when Daisy had thought about this moment she planned on saying all night or something like that. But when her mouth opened it simply provided ‘forever’. Now that it’s out there Daisy can’t really say she minds the truth of the matter. And since Daisy doesn’t feel Jemma tense up at the mention of never leaving, and she didn’t shy away from saying it, Daisy finds herself oddly at peace with it.

Really, Jemma should be freaking out, this was their first ‘date’ after all and it had been an eventful one at that but she isn’t. The mention of forever with anyone else she had dated, not that there were many people she could say she had dated been on dates with sure but dated not so much, was terrifying and if any of them had mentioned it on their first date would probably have not had a second date. With her head on Daisy’s shoulder, the stars around them and way her whole body feels calm next to Daisy, Jemma can’t help but let her mind wander to that forever.

Forever, is something that Jemma had only briefly considered. Sure there was the stereotypical husband, kids, and mortgage that she felt constricted to wanting for so long. Even when she came out to her parents and Fitz as bisexual she was pretty sure both of them expected her to end up like everyone else. For a while, Jemma was sure she would eventually end up settling for Fitz, not that it was really settling since she did love him and they made a great couple, but they made far better partners than ‘partners’. But, even when she had expected Fitz to propose someday she never let her mind wonder what that would be like.

Here though, cuddled up against Daisy, she lets her mind go free and she is blown away by how it all feels right. There is a proposal, sappy and so Daisy and a wedding where she gets to wear the dress she always was drawn to when she would see the bridal magazines. A relaxing honeymoon and a place that was all their own.

Surprisingly, Jemma even saw kids in this future with Daisy, something that she has always gone back and forth on. Her Scientist mind always reasoned that kids would interfere with her work and then when she joined Shield the worry about how dangerous their lives always nagged the back of her mind when the topic of children popped up.  Her parents, though always reminded her that they would love grandchildren at some point and that having children didn’t mean she had to give up her passion for new discoveries.

Everything passes through her mind in a flash and it's only as she feels Daisy’s hand squeeze her own that Jemma realizes she had never replied and was probably just staring off into space.

Jemma’s not sure if Daisy had said anything else since the word ‘forever’ and she bashfully ducks her head down a little, but squeezes Daisy’s hand firmly and reassuringly.

“Sorry Daisy” Jemma mutters apologetically, “I got a little distracted there” pausing for a moment before using her free hand to turn Daisy’s face towards her and lean in pressing a lite kiss to Daisy’s lips.

She can already see the worry blooming in the back of Daisy’s eyes, probably worrying that Jemma is going to pull away or got spooked about saying ‘forever’. Hoping the kiss alleviates some of the concern that is brewing in Daisy’s mind but not wanting to take any chances after Daisy’s panic attack and the way she ran from dinner, Jemma continues looking straight into Daisy’s eyes.

Purposefully and direct, “I got a distracted thinking about us” Jemma pauses glancing down and swallowing before looking back into Daisy’s eyes and grabbing Daisy’s other hand holding it her own, “thinking  about our forever.”

The smile that explodes over Daisy’s face is something Jemma is pretty sure she will spend forever trying to see every day and it honest to god lights up the room. She can’t help herself, but Jemma is already leaning back in closing the small distance between their lips and kissing Daisy with all the feelings she can put into it.

Daisy had kissed plenty of people before, but the way Jemma’s soft lips melded with her own and the electricity and feeling of peace that flows throughout her body is something she has never experienced before and something Daisy only thought existed in really bad fan fiction. But every time she and Jemma had kissed so far had been the same amazing experience.

Their kiss starts slowly, lips exploring each other not tentatively but carefully, but much like their first kiss it easily becomes something more. Jemma can’t help but brush her tongue against Daisy’s soft lips trying to part them and slip inside Daisy’s mouth. Her tongue has barely even brushed against Daisy’s lips before they separate enough for Jemma to slide her tongue inside Daisy’s mouth deepening the kiss.

The quiet moan and the way Daisy’s fingers clench against Jemma’s give Jemma a brush of confidence and reassurance. If the subtle ways Daisy was responding to their desperate kisses hadn’t been enough proof that their conversation had helped calm Daisy’s fears, at least for now, the way Daisy was now leaning into Jemma trying to deepen the kiss more and encourage Jemma to lie back would be enough.

Instead of falling back like Daisy was trying to encourage Jemma moves her hand that’s not intertwined with Daisy’s so that she can lean back a little and still keep them upright at least for now, but still give Daisy the chance to move this kiss into something more.

Neither woman’s tongue stopped rolling nor twisting against the other exploring the new space around them. The way their kisses blended so well together was yet another thing neither had experienced before and only made their kisses more desperate and emotional.

Daisy knows where this is going, and as much as she loves this space and how it’s become theirs instead of just Daisy’s and Daisy wants little more than to make out with Jemma all night especially with the way Jemma’s tongue is brushing against the insides of her mouth, she knows this is not where she wants any of their first’s to really happen. Before she can get any more distracted by Jemma’s lips and the way they feel against her own, Daisy manages to pull back a little.

It’s a slow process to be honest, with Daisy leaning back in every few centimeters to peck Jemma’s lips again and Daisy trying to ignore the low whine coming from the woman beneath her, but slowly she does put enough distance between them that when Daisy opens her eyes and seeks out Jemma’s she is able to find Jemma’s confused glance staring back at her.

Brushing her nose against Jemma’s as reassurance that she wasn’t trying to push Jemma away again, Daisy sits back down flat against the ground beneath her.

Casting her glance at Jemma, Daisy is certain of what she wants to ask Jemma and so with great effort, Daisy untangles their fingers leaving her fingertips turned against Jemma’s, and starts standing. Once Daisy is standing in front of Jemma, who know has clearly confused look stretched across her face, Daisy starts pulling against Jemma’s arm trying to pull her up to her.

At first, Jemma pulls against Daisy’s arm trying to bring the other woman back to her lips and the kissing they had been enjoying a few moments ago. A moment later though, Jemma’s curiosity overrides her body’s desire to be kissing Daisy again right now and lets Daisy help pull her up off the floor.

Once Jemma is standing in front of Daisy, Daisy wraps her arm around Jemma’s waist and squeezes lightly.

“Jems” Daisy begins cautiously, tentatively, “I’m sor…”

Before Daisy can offer one more apology, she catches the way Jemma’s left eyebrow quirks up daring Daisy to offer one more apology that she no longer needs.

Sufficiently derailed from apologizing one more time Daisy, swallows and with a different sense of determination, “Fine” Daisy teases, “Well since dinner kinda got ruined” pausing to glance at Jemma’s face to make sure she’s not stepping into something she shouldn’t be saying but sees nothing other than Jemma’s smile she continues, “would you like to go get ice cream with me.”

There’s a hopefulness and uncertainty to Daisy’s question, that Jemma finds so endearing right now, especially since they had just been making out and Daisy has her arms around her waist.

Shaking her head fondly and leaning in to give Daisy a sweet chaste kiss to her lips Jemma nods, “I’d love to Daisy.”

Jemma is met with a kiss in return after agreeing to a bit of dessert, with her ‘girlfriend’. Before Jemma can wonder about what term would best describe their relationship since they were clearly something even though it was still so new. Well new in being something that both of them admitted to understanding because when she had thought back to their relationship earlier she knew something had been going on with them for a long time.

Daisy can see the wheels turning in Jemma’s mind and decides to pull Jemma out of her head before she gets too lost again. Keeping Jemma in their moment Daisy squeezes Jemma’s waist one more time, kisses her daintily and pulls her arms away from Jemma’s waist dragging one arm down Jemma’s so that she can intertwine their fingers again.

In a moment Daisy is pulling Jemma down the stairs and back into the main base. Their hands are comfortably squeezed together, giddy smiles plastered to their faces, lipstick smeared past the edges of both their lips and neither care because they are with the other person.

It’s as Daisy makes one more turn and Jemma realizes they are far from the kitchen that Jemma pulls back against Daisy’s arm.

“Daisy,” Jemma asks cautiously, “where are we going? The kitchen is the other way?”

Daisy glances back a wicked smile on her face, not unlike the one Skye used to wear when she was about to convince Jemma into another one of her “Bad Girl Shenanigans”. Unlike before, or maybe Jemma ignored it back then, Daisy’s wicked glance sends a shiver throughout her body and Jemma can feel the pull that look has on her stomach. If Jemma didn’t already know she was head over heels for Daisy that look would have definitely sealed the deal.

Playfully Daisy challenges Jemma, “Do you trust me Jems?”

Completely unable to form a coherent response because of the way her body is responding to Daisy’s wicked look and daring tone, Jemma meekly nods in agreement.

When Daisy spots the nod of agreement from Jemma, she glows and starts pulling Jemma back down the hall.

When Daisy reaches the door to the garage, she pauses and looks back at Jemma. Daisy hadn’t been sure before why Jemma was speechless but Daisy takes a calculated risk and tries out her theory.

Leaning in close to Jemma’s ear, squeezing them close together, in a husky thoroughly laced whisper, “I’m taking you on another one of my bad girl shenanigans Jems”.

Pulling back just a little Daisy can feel the broken tension coil inside Jemma and when Daisy glances into Jemma’s eyes they are black and dilated. Pleased with herself, Daisy files away the reaction so she can use it to her advantage again later.

With her hand on the doorknob to the garage, about ready to turn it so they can leave, Daisy feels Jemma spring at her. Before Daisy is able to catch up to what is happening, she is pinned against the door with Jemma forcefully kissing her. Once Daisy’s mind catches up to what is happening, she e enthusiastically returns the emotions and passion in their kisses and wraps a free arm around Jemma’s waist pulling her closer, as if that was really possible with how Jemma has her pinned to the wall.

On the edge of losing herself to the feel of Daisy’s lips against hers, Jemma pulls back her eyes still dark with want. Instead of leaning in and kissing Daisy again like her body really wants to, Jemma stares deeply into Daisy’s eyes and finds Daisy’s pupils are wide with want. Leaning her lips back in and placing a dainty kiss against Daisy’s nose, Jemma pulls away slightly leaving Daisy very much against the wall.

A mischievous smile, pleased at how Daisy looks right now, Jemma wonders casually, “Where to Daisy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to get this chapter written and posted.   
> I had some personal drama (the person I was dating and I broke up I guess..I dunno it was weird) and that kept wanting to blend over to this fic and I didn't want that. Then I was moving and trying to settle in and then a wave of depression and writer's block.   
> But here we are with a new chapter, it's mostly filler with a bit of fluff and really was just something to get my mind back into this story. Somehow this chapter ended up being over 2000 words and puts me over the 30K mark for the entire fic so I guess it definitely got something going. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up later this week (though since it's Thursday) but it will probably be next Thursday
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love.   
> I glow every time I get an email from AO3 that someone has left kudos or comments so thank you! I know I don't usually respond to your comments but thank you they really do mean the world to me and I read all of them.
> 
> This is probably the most successful fic I've ever written and that all goes to you guys and your comments- they push me to write more and try to keep the story flowing.
> 
> Check out my other work in progress fics, or come say "HI" on my tumblr if you want--goldenwolfrose.tumblr.com


	16. Diner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma and Daisy get a chance to leave the base and go on a cute little date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited/Unbeta'd.   
> As usual the spelling mistakes and such are totally my doing. As I noticed last chapter the whole writing both Jemma and Daisy in one chapter gets my brain confused. I hope I caught any times I might have mixed them up. 
> 
> AU Verse obviously. This whole season can be completely ignored as far as I'm concerned.

In this moment, Daisy is pretty sure she could explode and die a happy woman. Between Jemma confessing her feelings and the way Jemma just left her, it’s been a day Daisy is sure she will never forget.

It takes a few moments for Daisy’s brain and body to connect again and for that brief time Daisy is left standing against the wall in a mix of want and shock. The giggle from the woman that just left her speechless is what finally gets her body to start moving.

Quirking her eyebrow up as she pulls away from the wall Daisy challenges Jemma, “Just you wait Dr. Simmons” playfulness dripping from her words, “I’ll get you back for that.”

The Cheshire grin that covers Daisy’s face is enough to remind Jemma that Daisy’s words are hollow not that Jemma would complain if Daisy did return the favor. So far, in the whole like two hours they’ve been together, being with Daisy is by far the best she’s ever felt in a relationship. Jemma has never felt so much energy in a kiss and she’s never wanted so much to get lost in another person and her rational brain is worried about that. The other side of Jemma’s brain though is somehow already come to the conclusion that it works so well because it was meant to be.

When there’s a slight playful bump to her shoulder and a hand entwines with her own Jemma is pulled from even the beginning of any thoughts and Jemma looks up to find Daisy smiling at her and beginning to pull her back towards the door.

Instead of being pushed against a wall, not that Daisy was complaining, Daisy is able to turn the knob of the door and open it into the hangar space before them. Holding the door open with her hip, Daisy leads Jemma into the space which fills with lights slowly blinking to life as their presence trips the motion sensor.

The hangar is smaller than the other ones on base and when Jemma looks around the space she doesn’t see a reasonable method of transportation. Sure they could take the one Quinjet that filled the center of the space, but somehow Jemma was pretty sure that Coulson would not approve of its use so that she and Daisy could enjoy a first date away from the base.

Thankfully Daisy already knows where she is taking Jemma both for their getaway car and for the continuation of their date so she simply squeezes Jemma’s hand and pulls her eyes to the left signaling Jemma that she should follow her that way.

The pair of women walk in step down the wall to the left of the entrance door and almost to the end of the hangar before Daisy turns down a different aisle and eventually stops in front of Coulson’s pride and joy, Lola. Looking at the car, Jemma wonders silently how the car even managed to be here since she hadn’t seen the car in some time. Between the fall of SHIELD, their time as a rogue group and whatever they were no, it seemed almost impossible that Coulson had managed to keep the car with him. No matter though since the car was right in front of them and apparently Daisy had plans on taking them out in it.

A hint of worry in her voice, “Daisy” Jemma ponders, “are you sure Coulson is going to be ok with this?”

It’s not as if Jemma is really worried the Coulson will be mad at them for taking Lola out, she would just rather not be an accomplice to something without asking.

Smirking, “What’s a matter Jems” Daisy teasingly challenges, “afraid of a little danger?”

The eye waggle Daisy adds at the end of her challenge is almost enough for Jemma to scoff at, and Jemma probably would scoff if it weren’t so darn adorable. Instead of scoffing, Jemma wordlessly shakes her head and leans in to place a soft kiss to Daisy’s cheek.

With a new blush threatening to take over Daisy’s face, she chases after Jemma’s lips and manages to leave a light brush of their lips in return for Jemma’s cheek kiss.

Hands still intertwined Daisy opens the passenger door for Jemma, “Don’t worry Jems” Daisy offers assuredly, “Coulson said awhile back…” Daisy’s words trail off for a moment as something clicks in her brain, before she chuckles amusedly, “that know it all.”

Sliding in, her brows creased in confusion, Jemma doesn’t ask for clarification but she hopes Daisy will fill her in soon about whatever is going on.  When Jemma looks up at Daisy, as the other woman is closing the car door, she can tell that Daisy won’t leave her curious for long. It actually only takes as long as Daisy walking around the car and sliding into the driver’s seat for Daisy to catch Jemma up.

Really after the way tonight had been planned out for them, Daisy shouldn’t be surprised that Coulson had been working behind the scenes to get them together for a while. At the time, Daisy had merely brushed off Coulson’s specific permission that Daisy could use the car whenever she felt like taking Jemma off the base. With the clarity of tonight though, Daisy looks back at that conversation and realizes that Coulson never included anyone else in that offer. At the time, if she even thought about it, Daisy probably just rationalizes that Coulson specifically said Jemma because Daisy was closest to Jemma out of anyone on the team. It’s pretty clear now that Coulson was hoping to push them together and Daisy momentarily wonders how long Coulson had been angling for this. Of course, Daisy wasn’t really that bothered with it since Jemma was sitting right next to her and they were, in fact, going out on a date but still, it was something she was unsure about.

Turning the key and revving the engine to life Daisy simply offers, “Coulson!” as an explanation for whatever Daisy got distracted by.

When Daisy is met with a still confused Jemma who doesn’t respond to her earlier pronouncement, Daisy offers “It was Coulson. He’s been angling for this” Daisy’s hands gesturing back and forth between them, “he told me once a while back I could take Lola out if it was with…” trailing off for a brief moment “YOU. Specifically you.”

The words filter through Jemma’s ears slowly and at first, despite the clues, Daisy is offering Jemma doesn’t understand the true meaning of what Daisy is saying. Once the words all filter through though Jemma sinks down in the seat a little, embarrassed that even Coulson knew there was something between them. Eventually, Jemma is able to muster a quiet ‘oh’ but she remains sunk into her seat.

With the hangar doors opening in front of them Daisy accelerates off into the night and notices Jemma sunk down in her seat. Taking the wheel with her right hand, Daisy slides her left across the divide between them and put her hand on Jemma’s arm.

Lovingly Daisy offers as she lightly squeezes Jemma’s arm, “It’s kind of sweet if you think about it” chancing a brief glance before adding, “even back then AC cared.”

The peaceful way Daisy is squeezing her arm is enough really, to pull Jemma back up in the seat and Jemma nods her agreement at the thought Daisy offers.

Agreeing even if it is slightly begrudgingly right now, Jemma adds, “I just wonder how long he knew” angling Daisy’s hand off her arm and down between her fingers, squeezing lightly “about this” Jemma’s tone turns bashful as she begins rubbing a circle with her thumb onto the top of Daisy’s hand, “and who else knew since apparently, I was completely unaware.”

It’s hard for Daisy to miss the change in tone, so she squeezes Jemma’s fingers tighter hoping for right now it will calm Jemma’s concerns and remind her that all that matters right now is they figured it out. When Jemma’s hand only lightly squeezes back Daisy tries to think of the right words to make Jemma feel better.

“You know Jems” Daisy begins as her fingers squeeze on and off against Jemma’s hand, “I would have waited for you forever” Daisy can feel Jemma begin a response even without looking at her, “BUT” Daisy adds with emphasis hoping to stop Jemma from saying anything, “all that matters is we’re here now!”

A quick breath or two later as Jemma thinks about what Daisy has said and Jemma hums her agreement and lifts Daisy’s hand to her lips so she leaves a quick kiss to the top of Daisy’s hand.

The rest of the drive off the base and into town is blissful, both women simply enjoying each other’s company and not worrying about filling the time with words, instead enjoying each other’s company.

When the car pulls off the road and into the parking lot of an all-night diner, Jemma is oddly surprised at Daisy’s choice of locations. Jemma is caught off guard, even more, when a few moments after pulling into a spot Daisy is out of the car and opening Jemma’s door. Swinging her legs out of the car and onto the pavement Jemma catches the smallest hints of nervousness coming off of Daisy’s smile.

With the door to Lola shut, Daisy reaches across and casually takes Jemma’s hand again leading them towards the door to the diner. What Daisy fails to realize though as her palm connects against Jemma’s is that her hand is damp with nervousness.

They haven’t been holding hands long, maybe a handful of hours at this point, but Jemma knows that Daisy’s hands have yet to be nervous. Cautiously inquiring as she squeezes their hands comfortingly, “Daisy,” Jemma seeks out Daisy’s attention, “Are you ok?”

There is an answer on Daisy’s lips but before she can give it, she decides to hum her agreement and lean in for a kiss. Thankfully Jemma doesn’t mind the kiss and returns the gentle peck willingly and waits for Daisy to give her a real answer to what has Daisy so nervous.

As Daisy, reaches for the handle and holds the door open for Jemma to walk through first, Daisy leans in towards Jemma’s ear and nervously answers, “Diners” Daisy’s nose scrunches up, “they kind of brought us together.”

Unsure right now of how exactly a diner brought her and Daisy together, Jemma smiles adoringly at Daisy and places a soft kiss on her lips, before leading Daisy into the restaurant and into an empty table at the back of the restaurant. They might not be the most wanted people in the world right now but they were both spies and some habits are hard to break no matter how romantic an evening you are hoping for.

Seated comfortably next to each other hands still intertwined, now on Jemma’s lap, the women glance over the menu before ordering a milkshake and fries; the fries mostly at Daisy’s insistence that fries and milkshakes totally went together.

Despite the fact that they spent of their time together recently, conversation flowed comfortably between Daisy and Jemma interrupted only when their food arrived. Jemma side eyed the fries instead focusing on the delicious shake in front of her, Daisy, on the other hand, was almost ambivalent about the shake and nearly ecstatic about the salty fries that arrived with the shake.

Sliding two straws into the milkshake Jemma moves to start drinking their shake when she sees Daisy grab a fry drag it along the side of the shake and then toss the shake covered fry into her mouth. Jemma’s nose scrunches up in a mix of confusion and disgust as Daisy hums happily. When Daisy reaches across the table and tries to snake another fry through the milkshake Jemma can’t help but tease Daisy.

“How can you” Jemma teases Daisy lightly, “mix those two and seem happy about how it tastes” Jemma’s nose scrunching up again, “it sounded disgusting earlier and now it looks it too.”

Affronted at Jemma’s lack of faith in the marvelousness that is a shake covered fry, Daisy dramatically feigns annoyance. Instead of defending the world’s greatest food marriage, Daisy dips the fry that was already in her hand into the shake before aiming it at Jemma’s mouth.

Jemma is already trying to twist away from the oncoming attack as she sees Daisy leaning towards her. The giggle that follows is totally unintentional and only encourages Daisy to lean closer and try to predict where Jemma’s mouth was going to be. Between the lack of space between Jemma and the wall next to her and Daisy’s luck Jemma is confronted with a fry that happens to slip between her lips as another wave of pleased giggles fills the space around them.

The sensation that envelopes Jemma’s tongue is not as unwelcome as she originally predicted. In fact, Jemma almost wants to agree with Daisy that it does actually taste really good but she doesn’t want to give Daisy the satisfaction of being right, at least not right now.

Instead of acknowledging how much Jemma enjoys her first taste, Jemma hums in mild appreciation, “Not bad” Jemma offers casually, “but if you think I’m kissing you” Jemma’s tone now more playful, “more after you eat that” waving at the fries and milkshake, “you are most definitely wrong.”

No one can ignore the magic of fries dipped in ice cream, no one, and Daisy knows it. Even the nuns at the orphanage would sneak in a few when they thought the kids weren’t noticing, so Daisy was certain Jemma was playing her.

Loosening her grip on Jemma’s hand Daisy shrugs, “Oh well” Daisy quietly hums, “I like kissing you, but these” grabbing a fry and moving it towards the shake, “these are heaven sent.”

Try as she might, Jemma can’t tease Daisy back suddenly realizing that this is very much flirting and it is very much something they have done since Daisy joined the team. Since Daisy joined the team after May, Coulson and Ward pulled Daisy out of the van parked behind the diner. The diner that brought them together after Daisy joined the team and became the bright spot in her day.

When the realization clicks in Jemma’s head she can’t believe how stupid she’s been all these years. The importance of them coming to a diner and the way Daisy was nervous earlier also become crystal clear and Jemma is awestruck at just how amazing Daisy is.

Instead of flirting back with Daisy, Jemma squeezes Daisy’s hand tightly and quickly pushes herself into Daisy’s space. Before Daisy can react, Jemma is cupping Daisy’s face and ghosting her lips once then twice against Daisy’s. When Jemma’s lips brush against Daisy’s lips the third time they stay and the kiss becomes something more. It’s not a desperate kiss, and it’s not a tentative kiss but it is a kiss filled with meaning and awe.

When Jemma pulls away Daisy’s eyes are still closed and her lips still puckered as if Jemma was against her. The sight of Daisy so engaged is enough to make Jemma’s heart explode if that were even possible. A moment later Daisy’s eyes open and her lip slips under her teeth clearly pleased with what just happened.

“I get it” Jemma begins before Daisy can ask what prompted such a sweet kiss, “the diner” added as a clarification to what Jemma finally realized.

Dropping her eyes to the seat between them, Daisy hums pleased that Jemma realized why going to a diner was so important to her.

As Jemma watches the bashful way Daisy casts her eyes towards the floor a new realization hits Jemma and she knows now this is a perfect time for it. With a nervous edge to her voice, Jemma adds, “it was sweet Daisy” pausing briefly to take a deep breath “willyoubemygirlfriend” fumbles from her mouth.

The speed in which Daisy’s head snaps up to meet Jemma’s eyes is almost alarming, but the look of joy that covers Daisy’s face is anything but.

Eyes trained on Jemma, “What did you say” Daisy asks worriedly with a hint of restrained joy.

One more deep breath before Jemma slides her other hand across the table and grabs Daisy’s other hand, keeping her eyes trained on Daisy’s, “will you be my girlfriend” Jemma asks more clearly this time.

There’s no verbal response, instead, Daisy surges across the small space between them and kisses Jemma soundly and happily.

When their lips finally pull apart, neither woman caring about the world around them, Jemma and Daisy are both wearing matching goofy smiles and what would be described by the team as heart eyes. Their eyes don’t break contact with each other until Jemma teasingly asks, “is that a yes?”

Nodding her head happily, Daisy can’t even begin to grasp how happy she is right now. Eventually, Daisy pulls herself together and giddily does manage a ‘yes’ not that Jemma didn’t already know.

Their little blissful moment keeps them in their little bubble until Jemma realizes she still hasn’t actually taken a sip of the shake. Breaking eye contact with Daisy, as much as she doesn’t want to, Jemma sips their milkshake and then reaches for a fry. She’s still loath to admit it but fries with milkshake are actually amazing. Without acknowledging that she enjoys it, Jemma dips the fry into the milkshake and then tosses it into her mouth. Out of the corner of her eye, she catches the pleased little smirk settle on Daisy’s face and Jemma sighs quietly.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WooHoo another chapter! And I'm not far off from when I said I would have it up. :)
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying where this story is going if anyone has any suggestions about future chapters for this fic, I would love any suggestions you may have. I can say there will be awkward chapters coming up and Fitz will be making a return as a main part of a chapter, but I would love for any thoughts you all have about other stuff. 
> 
> I also hope that everyone is ok with how I have been breaking up the chapters lately. I've thought about making them longer encompassing an entire event (like this chapter being going to the diner, eating and then coming back to the base with probable awkwardness) but I keep sticking with them being individual pieces of events right now, partly because they are easier to create in one sitting and partly cause that's how my brain tends to work. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love.   
> I glow every time I get an email from AO3 that someone has left kudos or comments so thank you! I know I don't usually respond to your comments but thank you they really do mean the world to me and I read all of them.
> 
> This is probably the most successful fic I've ever written and that all goes to you guys and your comments- they push me to write more and try to keep the story flowing.
> 
> Check out my other work in progress fics, or come say "HI" on my tumblr if you want--goldenwolfrose.tumblr.com


	17. Girlfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.....this really is just a short filler in the hopes I can pick this fic back up.

In any other world, it would be laughable at how long it takes Jemma and Daisy to finish a milkshake and basket of fries. But at this moment it is the sweetest thing either of them has ever done and they can’t seem to care that the last of fries are turning into a mushy cold mess before them. Sharing the shake, casting sweet heart eyed glances at the other woman, and leaning in for the occasional kiss had been perfect. When Daisy had gotten tired of having a table between her and her ‘girlfriend’ sharing the shake had gotten even better because Daisy moved herself to the seat next to Jemma. With the last few slurps of the shake Daisy’s hand is intertwined with Jemma’s and there is a comfortable warmth settling in Daisy’s heart.

Conversation flows as casually as ever between them, the drama from earlier in the evening long since forgotten. Jemma had worried at some point in the day that this new development in their lives would somehow alter their closeness and that conversations could get stale. But watching Daisy talk about some meme she had seen on the Internet Jemma knows that will never happen.

The bubble the two of them are in eventually gets burst by a light cough from the waitress who is standing over their table. The milkshake glass is empty and the remnants from the fries are inedible. The expression on the waitress makes it clear that Jemma and Daisy have used up too much of her time for the night and that she would like them to leave.

With a timid apology, Daisy grabs for the check that was left on the edge of the table who knows how long ago and starts wiggling her way off the bench. Before she can even loosen her grip on Jemma’s hand, Jemma is sliding her way closer to Daisy keeping their fingers tightly intertwined.

Walking hand and hand to the counter Daisy and Jemma are almost glowing. If Coulson could see them right now he would probably never let them live this down. As it is it will be hard enough to not act like idiots the next day in front of the team. Thankfully that is a problem for another time and right now they are just enjoying each other’s company.

With another apology from both Daisy and Jemma this time, Daisy slides the check across the counter towards the waitress and turns away before the waitress can offer Daisy any change. The check was small but Daisy hoped that the $100 bill that was under the check would make up for them keeping the table for as long as they had.

The pull of Daisy’s hand as she steps away from the counter is what gets Jemma’s attention since she was expecting to wait for change and apology yet again to the waitress. With a few uncertain steps, positive that the waitress was going to call after them, Jemma is back next to Daisy arms gently brushing against each other.

When the waitress doesn’t call after them as they walk out the door together, Jemma is certain Daisy is up to something. Casting a quick glance over her shoulder she can see the still amused expression that now softens the waitress cheeks and Jemma hums happily at whatever Daisy had done.

A few steps later and Daisy has already opened the door to Lola and is waiting for Jemma to slide in so Daisy can close the door for her. Before sliding into her seat though Jemma takes a step in the other direction getting closer to Daisy.

“I don’t know what you did Daisy” Jemma begins her hand filling the small space between them before brushing delicately against Daisy’s cheek, “but it looks like you made her night” Jemma’s eyes glance ever so quickly at Daisy’s lips before Jemma tilts her head and leans in, pressing her lips against Daisy’s in a short sweet kiss, pulling away quietly Jemma adds, “and mine.”

Daisy’s mind has completely short-circuited at the tenderness of Jemma’s kiss and the whole fact that she gets to kiss Jemma Simmons now. Whenever she wants, and it’s okay. And Jemma wants to kiss her. The whole concept puts a little bounce in her step as she closes Jemma’s door and practically skips her way around the front of the car to the driver’s seat.

Once she’s roared the engine to life and pulled away from the diner they spent the last few hours in, Daisy’s feels Jemma slide her hand across the divide between them and intertwine their fingers together again. It hasn’t been that long, only a few minutes really since they were last holding hands, but the jolt of electricity that shoots across her body at the contact is still amazing.

There is something in the contact that sets a random thought through her brain and when Daisy looks back down at their intertwined hands resting on her thigh Daisy blurts out almost comically, “You’re my girlfriend!”

The sudden exclamation is less of a question and more of an over-exaggerated declaration of shock and when Daisy realizes what’s she’s just said and how it makes her sound she can’t help but blush and start to stammer out a quick apology so Jemma doesn’t think she regrets saying yes to her earlier.   

Soft giggles fill the space next to Daisy and before she can offer an actual apology, Jemma squeezes her hand, “Yes darling, I am”.

Really the sudden shocking realization shouldn’t be as funny as it is to Jemma but there is something so cute about the way Daisy looks at their hands and the way she still seems surprised they are together. Jemma is so caught up in the humor of the situation that she doesn’t even realize the pet name that slipped into her earlier comment.

Daisy, on the other hand, didn’t miss the subtle way Jemma had called her darling and the newfound meaning that is filled with it. Sure they had both used silly nicknames towards each other in the past but even in the way Jemma said darling, something is different and Daisy likes the change.

In a heartbeat Daisy’s blush turns into an amused smile and Daisy can’t help but squeeze Jemma’s hand in response to the giggles that are coming from Jemma’s mouth.

Eventually, the laughter fades away and Jemma slides over a little closer to Daisy so she can place her head on the other woman’s shoulder. Jemma’s head comfortably resting on Daisy’s shoulder a relaxed sigh escapes Jemma’s lips.

“Thank you Daisy” Jemma offers plainly and largely out of nowhere, as Daisy quirks her head listening closely at Jemma, there is a beat or two of silence before Jemma takes a deep breath and continues, “just thank you, this has been the best date, I’ve ever been on….” Jemma trails off again for a moment letting the quiet fill the space around them, “and for you know” squeezing Daisy’s hand before finishing, “for waiting for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this goes out to my tumblr crush who might have complimented my writing and that encouraged me to at least post this short chapter. I'm sorry it isn't more. I literally stared at this chapter for weeks trying to figure out what I wanted to write to get them out of the diner and on to the next plot point and nothing came to me so have a few hundred words that I hope moves me on from there. 
> 
> Please keep sending love and comments. And if anyone has any ideas on future dates please let me know!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love.   
> I glow every time I get an email from AO3 that someone has left kudos or comments so thank you! I know I don't usually respond to your comments but thank you they really do mean the world to me and I read all of them.
> 
> This is probably the most successful fic I've ever written and that all goes to you guys and your comments- they push me to write more and try to keep the story flowing.
> 
> Check out my other work in progress fics, or come say "HI" on my tumblr if you want--goldenwolfrose.tumblr.com


	18. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small detour on the way back to the base after their diner date, makes their night go a little longer than planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited/Unbeta'd.   
> As usual the spelling mistakes and such are totally my doing. 
> 
> AU Verse obviously. This whole season can be completely ignored as far as I'm concerned.

Daisy is rarely at a loss for words, between the foster homes the nuns and her time with the Rising Tide Daisy had learned to make quick work of words. But here, listening to Jemma thank her, there are absolutely no words coming to her and she feels odd not knowing what to say back. She wants to say something, tell Jemma that no it’s her that should be thankful because of how amazing Jemma is and how this is all a dream come true for her but all she can manage to do it squeeze Jemma’s hand a little tighter.

Jemma doesn’t push for something to be said back, though it does puzzle her. It’s not like her confession needs to be answered back but Jemma can tell that Daisy’s stuck somewhere. There really aren’t any outward signs that Daisy is thinking about something, she isn’t breathing different and it's dark so Jemma can’t see her eyes but Jemma is sure if she could they would be as beautiful as any other time. There is just something, maybe it’s the energy but Jemma knows Daisy is stuck on something. Instead of pushing for a response, or some declaration in return, Jemma just snuggles up closer to Daisy and rubs her thumb gently against the top of Daisy’s hand.

The soft caress of Jemma’s thumb against the top of her hand sends a rush of calming energy throughout her body. There was a moment where Daisy was certain Jemma was going to ask her what was wrong or why she didn’t have anything to say back, this was after all Daisy’s dream date.

In that brief moment of peace with Jemma rubbing circles on her hand, Daisy chances a quick kiss to the crown of Jemma’s head before plotting a new adventure.

“Hey, Jems,” Daisy asks quietly, almost a little timidly, “we don’t need to head back quite yet” it’s left off in a hopeful question, almost like Daisy is afraid the answer will be yes and this whole night will be over.

Without even looking up at Daisy, Jemma just keeps herself curled up against her girlfriend’s side and hums for a moment cautiously thinking about how late it is. A part of her, the usual Jemma who loves her lab above all else wants to say yes, that they should have headed home before now. But the content and happy Jemma who is happy to be out with the woman she likes knows that’s not the right answer for her, Daisy or their new relationship.

“The night is ours darling” Jemma eventually decides upon a light cheerful tilt to her voice.

The hum of agreement and happiness that Jemma hears coming from Daisy as the car veers down a side road is confirmation enough that Jemma offered the right answer. Jemma knows that even if she had said they needed to go home now, that Daisy would have been happy with the time they had, but truth be told, Jemma really didn’t want this night to end either.

The next few minutes are spent in casual silence, the radio playing music softly and Daisy and Jemma’s fingers connected and Jemma head still resting comfortably on Daisy’s shoulder. Both women are comfortable and relaxed, Jemma eventually closed her eyes and savored the moment they were sharing.

When the car idled and Daisy turned off the ignition a few minutes later, Jemma was hesitant to open her eyes because for once she was just so at peace. Something that was slowly starting to dawn on her she felt most of the time she was in Daisy’s presence.

Pressing another kiss to the crown of Jemma’s head, certain she was still awake but not wanting to jostle Jemma unnecessarily, Daisy hums Jemma’s name quietly.

“Jems” Daisy almost coos before stretching slightly so Jemma was still snuggled against her but she could stare out the window better, “Look” Daisy adds breathlessly.  

It shouldn’t be so hard for Jemma to open her eyes in this moment, but it is, her head is comfortably nestled against Daisy’s shoulder and despite the slight shuffling Daisy was still finishing Jemma was content. Instead of opening her eyes at first, she cuddles closer. Being this close to Daisy was still something new for Jemma, not only because of their relationship but just being this tactile and close to someone was something she never wanted in other relationships. The thought makes some flutter in her chest, but Jemma pushes it away for right now, today had been self-revelations.

Slowly, and mostly because Daisy has started tracing patterns gently up and down her arm, Jemma cracks her eyes and her breath gets lost at the view in front of them.

In front of the car is nothing, well not really nothing, but they are resting on the edge of a cliff with nothing but the night sky and the stars out in front of them. It’s a breathtaking scene, especially after the liveliness of the diner they had just been in.

“Ohhh” Jemma breathes out quietly as her eyes dance across the vastness of the space ahead of them light only by the endless stars in the sky, “Daisy, it’s amazing.”

Jemma can feel the purr of happiness that hums through Daisy’s chest in that moment and it almost makes Jemma blush realizing just how close they are right now.

Neither woman says anything for a while, just petting and gently running their fingers overexposed skin as they soak in the night sky around them.

Daisy absently runs her fingers up and down Jemma’s arm, her other hand squeezing Jemma’s fingers as they hold each other’s hand. The pattern Daisy is ghosting across Jemma’s skin goes from absent circles to something more and more elaborate and if Jemma wasn’t so relaxed she could probably focus on trying to decode it.

Before Jemma can pull herself to try and pay attention to what Daisy is writing on her skin, Daisy kisses her forehead.

“You know” Daisy offers tentatively clearly uneasy with what she’s about to say, “it’s me who should be thanking you,” Daisy shifts a little so she can look down at Jemma, her eyes cloudy with something that Jemma can’t decipher, “for this” she adds squeezing their hands again. “I wasn’t” Daisy stumbles through, “I wasn’t sure what to say earlier” chuckling softly cause they both know how rarely that happens, “but Jems ‘this’” Daisy emphasizes meaning them, “I am so blown away by this and it’s more than I ever dreamed.”

Jemma tries her best to ignore the misting she sees in Daisy’s eyes as she speaks, mostly in the hopes that Daisy won’t mention that tears that are threatening to spill from her own eyes. Jemma knew a lot about Daisy and Skye before that, but the depth of Daisy’s feelings are something she never expected to be so deep.

It’s a stretch in the position they are in, but Jemma inches herself a little forward and manages to gently softly connect her lips with Daisy’s in the sweetest of little kisses. As her lips pull away briefly, Jemma manages to untangle her hand from Daisy’s grip before sliding her fingers along Daisy’s cheek. It’s an intimate gesture especially given the star-filled sky around them and when those fingers curl a little around the side of Daisy’s ear and pull her closer it turns into something a little more than intimate.

Their sweet little kiss turns heated as Daisy ‘ohhs’ at the way Jemma has her hand curled against the side of her head. Soon enough one kiss turns into two and Daisy trails after Jemma’s lips every time they pull away to change the angle or deepen the kiss.

Surprisingly it’s Jemma who swipes her tongue across Daisy’s lips hoping to turn the heated pecks they had been sharing into something a little more. Daisy’s mind still explodes every time Jemma’s lips connect with hers but her whole body nearly collapses as she parts her lips a little and lets Jemma slide her tongue along the inside of her mouth.

The radio blaring suddenly rips Daisy and Jemma from their kissing and they pull apart pupils blown and lips deep red from kissing, skin flushed from making out. Neither woman is sure who starts laughing first, and it starts quietly almost comically but soon enough both of them are giggling at the state they are in and at the radio that somehow turned on.

Pausing her giggles, “You know” Daisy begins, “It was probably AC afraid we’d defile his poor Lola”.

It takes a moment or so before she realizes what she said and the red that explodes across her body when she looks down at Jemma who is still cuddled against her side at that moment is nearly comical.

Daisy expected to find Jemma shocked at the implication of them having sex, instead, she finds a coy blush on the scientist’s face.

Pupils still blown wide Jemma just looks into Daisy’s equally excited eyes and chuckles, “Oh Daisy” Jemma hums, “our first time will definitely not be in a car.”

A part of Jemma is shocked at the boldness of her statement and the very fact that she’s already acknowledging her desire for something more with Daisy because that is very much not the usual Simmons style. Of course, seeing the gears inside Daisy’s head explode at the mere mention of sex is possibly worth the possible crisis she somehow doubts she will suffer with later.

Pushing herself up a little off Daisy’s shoulder, Jemma leans back in briefly and kisses Daisy on the cheek. The light contact on Daisy’s cheek almost seems to get the woman out of her state and back to the car they are both sitting in.

Now that she’s not cuddled against Daisy, and especially since they are no longer making out like two teenagers Jemma realizes how late it is and how cold it is outside. “We should” Jemma mumbles the understanding they should go back to the base, “you know”.

Daisy’s eyes are still partially glassed over, clearly still trying to work out the whole sex thing, and it’s honestly one of the most adorable things Jemma has ever seen.

When the keys turn the ignition and the engine roars to life, it breaks the spell Daisy was under. “Dang Jems,” Daisy teases, “I was still getting used to you calling me darling” Daisy’s hand reaches across the small space between them and rests her hand on Jemma’s thigh her fingertips ghosting small circles before she adds, “then you go and do that.”

To be honest Jemma hadn’t even realized she had slipped into using a pet name for Daisy. Pet names were never something she had shared with other partners, and usually something she found numbing in other people’s relationships.

Clearly, though Daisy had been paying more attention and caught the little slip of affection that she hadn’t even meant to offer. Not that Jemma has a problem using them, now that she thinks about it, it almost seems right that she would with Daisy, it’s just new.

Jemma’s ear bloom a light shade of crimson as she peers over at Daisy relaxing further into the light touches to her thigh. “Oh” Jemma hums back at Daisy, “I didn’t….” trailing off quietly, “…I hadn’t even realized I called you darling….” her tone turns nervous, “is that? Is that ok?”

Seeing Jemma nervous is something that Daisy rarely sees, sure the team had all been in some harrowing situations and there was genuine fear there, but this, this uncertain nervous was so unlike Jemma and if it was possible Daisy’s heart fell even deeper in love with Jemma, not that Daisy was going to even come close to admitting that.

Trying to show Jemma just how much it’s okay Daisy squeezes Jemma’s knee not hard but purposefully, “Oh Jems” Daisy drawls lovingly, “it’s so alright” she adds clearly happy, “though I guess that means I’m going to have to come up with something cutesy for you” clearly being cheeky hoping to lighten the nerves that are still playing in Jemma’s eyes.

Jemma releases the breath she hadn’t been realizing she had been holding at the playfulness of Daisy’s statement. Rolling her eyes, a smile caught in the corner of her mouth, “Oh no!” Jemma snorts, “not a sappy nickname,” she’s saying no but its painfully obvious that Jemma really isn’t against the thought as much as she’s pretending to protest, “the team would never stop teasing us, love.”

Daisy’s eyebrow shoots up at the new pet name and try as she might there is no stopping the crooked smile that splits across her face. She knows that it isn’t the same as saying I love you, but hearing Jemma say love in any connection to being with her is something. There’s a part of Daisy that wants to see if Jemma caught what she said, but she also doesn’t want to push too far. It’s their first date and they’ve already had such a rollercoaster of a night that there’s no point in pushing too far right now.

Noticing the smile that fills Daisy’s face, Jemma wonders what is making Daisy glow right now, but she is so caught up in just how beautiful her girlfriend is right now she can’t seem to worry too much about it. Instead, Jemma just hums at the gentle fingers playing with her thigh and curls back against Daisy as they head back down the road and back to the base.

The rest of the ride is quiet and relaxing, much like this entire night has been, and as they pull back into the base, Jemma is cautiously aware of how late it is. She’s not certain but she’s pretty sure that she could see the beginnings of the sun cresting over the horizon ready to start a new day. Jemma knows that means there will be little sleep before she has to start the day, a dozen experiments needing her attention still but when she looks over at Daisy she knows tonight was worth it, no matter how tired she is later.

With Lola parked back where she was a few hours ago, Daisy pushes away at the worry that this was all a dream and turns to look at the gorgeous woman next to her. “Ready Jems?” Daisy cautiously asks the plethora of meaning behind that question left unsaid.

When Daisy catches the cautious nod from her ‘girlfriend’ she slides out of the car and heads to open the door for Jemma. Of course, by the time Daisy can get to the other side of the car, Jemma is already opening the door and sliding out to meet Daisy.

At first, Daisy goes to frown, being denied the romantic gesture of opening Jemma’s door for her, but when she stops in front of Jemma she is met with two arms being swung around her shoulders and a pair of gorgeous lips aiming for her own.

The women stand there next to Lola, Jemma’s arms around Daisy’s neck and Daisy trying to keep her arms safely around Jemma’s waist and not any lower, gently kissing each other. A few pecks later, Jemma pulls back a little, leaving her arms around Daisy’s neck, “Thank you again” Jemma hums before kissing Daisy again, “this was perfect.”

Honestly, Daisy would be perfectly fine standing there for the rest of the day if she got to have Jemma’s arms around her neck and Jemma’s lips pressed against hers but she knows this is not necessarily the place for that.

Jemma must come to the same conclusion because after a few more sweet kisses Jemma drops her arms from around Daisy’s neck and slides one hand down Daisy’s arm seeking out Daisy’s hand. Once their hands finally connect, and interlace together almost as if it were automatic already, Jemma turns and starts leading Daisy out of the hanger and back into the base.

The twists and turns through the quiet halls of the base go quickly and Daisy is honestly not even sure she’s walking, she feels like she is floating on air with her hand laced between Jemma’s fingers. When they finally stop in front of Jemma’s door, the place this all started not even twelve hours ago, Daisy almost trips over Jemma who has cautiously stopped in front of her door.

There’s a bit of nervousness behind Jemma’s eyes as she turns and relaxes next to Daisy, “Well I guess this is me” Jemma offers quietly almost like she doesn’t want to let Daisy go.

In reality, Jemma really doesn’t want Daisy to go right now. Jemma had spent so many nights with Daisy lately that going back to her own room seems strange. Plus there is this new development of being able to kiss and cuddle with Daisy which she was thoroughly enjoying. But, Jemma knows that if she invites Daisy in she will get absolutely no sleep and that would probably be a good thing if she is going to get any work done tomorrow. Her brain tries to ignore the thought that inviting Daisy in could mean they wouldn’t get any sleep for other reasons, which is both oddly appealing but also it’s their first date.

Jemma is pulled from her thoughts when Daisy leans in and kisses Jemma’s nose making a cute little pop as she pulls away.

Clearly fighting her own battle of thoughts though, Daisy smiles shyly, “Yeah” Daisy begins timidly, “I guess this is” before leaning in and kissing the corner of Jemma’s mouth, “I’ll…” squeezing Jemma’s hand “I’ll see you in a few hours?”

Before Jemma can stop her and before Daisy can do anything stupid, Daisy lets go of Jemma’s hand and takes a small timid step back. “A few hours” Daisy questions “Yeah?”

Worrying her lip slightly, Jemma nods as she goes to open her door and steps in hoping Daisy doesn’t see the crack in her own smile at the thought of being in her usual room alone for the first time in forever.

Daisy practically floats down the rest of the way to her own room, to say that tonight worked out better than she ever thought it would, could honestly be the biggest understatement of the year. Even with the slight freak out when she ran away during dinner, Jemma wanted her. Jemma asked her to be her girlfriend and she was dating Jemma Simmons! And she had made out with the woman she had been crushing on for years and as little, as she tried to fight it she knew Jemma was it for her.

It wasn’t until Daisy stepped foot into her room that she realized the problem right now, the room was filled with so much of Jemma that she knew in a heartbeat it would be weird now to be in here without the other woman. There were no romantic memories in the room, well at least nothing official, but Jemma was such a part of the room already especially after all the nights she had spent there recently.

Kicking her shoes into the corner of the room, Daisy went from floating across the floor to dragging her feet in the blink of an eye. Daisy managed to grab some sleep clothes and wash her make up off before collapsing into her bunk, catching the scent of Jemma that covered half of the bed.

The scent of Jemma made Daisy smile and almost cry all at the same time. They’ve barely even been together for a handful of hours so it’s silly for Daisy to miss her girlfriend this much already. But Jemma had become such a part of her life that, with Jemma filling the new spot of girlfriend it just magnified her absence that much more.

Rolling over and hoping to find a comfortable spot, rationalizing that the sooner she got to sleep the sooner she could see Jemma again, Daisy almost missed that vibration of her phone from the spot where she’d left it when she walked into the room.

Stretching her hand flopping it down in random spots where Daisy thought she heard the vibrations coming from she poked getting closer and closer to the distraction. As Daisy’s phone quit vibrating she finally was able to wrap her hand around it. Daisy was expecting to see notifications from Coulson or the team about some meeting in a few hours, which was a potential blessing and a curse, instead, she was met with a string of notifications from Jemma.

Her heart was in her throat in a minute worried that something was wrong or that Jemma had realized that tonight was a mistake. When Daisy was finally able to calm her breathing and force herself to open the texts she was met with a string of texts that matched all the things Daisy had been thinking about not having Jemma here. Daisy opened one of the texts to send a reply saying she missed Jemma too when there was a soft tentative knock on the door.

Eyebrows perking up in a mix of confusion and hope Daisy chooses to put her phone back on the bed and shuffles off the bed closing the space between her bed and the door. There’s another knock, this time almost more timid than the last as Daisy’s hand closes around the handle. Hoping for the best Daisy swings the door open and is met with the sight she was hoping to see there.

In front of Daisy is a clearly nervous Jemma Simmons, “I couldn’t sleep…” Jemma trails off the part about not without you is left off but both women understand it completely.

The smile that bursts across Daisy’s face at the sight of her girlfriend puts any lingering unease to rest and when Daisy steps back to let Jemma in, Jemma knows she made a good choice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Two chapters in less than a week and this one is pretty decently sized. 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter. This largely covers the meat of what I originally planned to write, I have more ideas but they are less concrete now. So if anyone has any ideas I'd love to hear them. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love.   
> I glow every time I get an email from AO3 that someone has left kudos or comments so thank you! I know I don't usually respond to your comments but thank you they really do mean the world to me and I read all of them.
> 
> This is probably the most successful fic I've ever written and that all goes to you guys and your comments- they push me to write more and try to keep the story flowing. Seriously I'm almost at 40K and I'm on like page 72 in my word document so... thank you!
> 
> Check out my other work in progress fics, or come say "HI" on my tumblr if you want--goldenwolfrose.tumblr.com
> 
> There might be a new AU fic in the works that I want to post before the holidays so keep your eyes open. Stupid fake dating AU's ruining my life. :P


	19. A Good Nights Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma and Daisy are actually co-dependent mess already and can't sleep without the other. Fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps!   
> Happy Christmas & Merry New Year (or any other blessings that you may accept)  
> I'd say that this is a quick easy chapter but I'd be lying its one of my longest. But it is also one of my favorites so far, so I hope you enjoy it too.   
> I might be running through some of the stages of a relationship a little faster than normal, but its Skimmons and at this point, they both know they are in love with each other so....

Daisy can’t help but be excited that Jemma is here, Daisy knew from even those few minutes alone in her bed that sleep was going to be almost impossible without Jemma. The times they had slept in the same bed, especially recently, had been some of the best sleep Daisy could ever remember. The thought when she was alone in her bed of spending tonight not next to Jemma was almost too much. Now that Jemma is here though Daisy is glad she didn’t break first and end up back at Jemma’s door.

The challenge though is that now they are a couple there is something straining the air around them. It’s not uncomfortable or worrying but some unspoken worry that neither could verbalize if they have to.

“I know…” Jemma begins almost tentatively, “I know it’s silly. But I looked around my room,” Jemma trails off again as she starts circling the room, the tips of her fingers trailing along the edges of furniture and clothes as she went, eventually ending up on the edge of Daisy’s bed, a bit more sure of herself now, “and it didn’t even feel like my space anymore.”

Daisy watches with rapt attention, her eyes following Jemma around the room an understanding smile playing at the corner of Daisy’s eyes.

Jemma continues her voice sounding surer of herself, “All my stuff was there, and my work, and all the things I brought that I love, but…” trailing off a moment as if as is trying to find the right words, “but it didn’t feel like here…” Jemma’s voice trails off suddenly turning almost into a whisper, “like home.” Jemma’s fingers have been playing with the edge of the sweat shift she had changed into after Daisy dropped her at her room, and when she says home it’s towards the floor, like she was worried she was overstepping some boundary.

In all honesty Jemma knows that her calling Daisy’s room ‘home’ was probably too much. Already Daisy and she had gone from first date, to being girlfriends and adding some admission that Jemma felt safest here in Daisy’s room is definitely more than a relationship should go through in only a handful of hours. Jemma doesn’t wait for the inevitable scoff or rejection she is sure that Daisy is about to offer at her admission and as much as she doesn’t want to go back to her room, maybe she’ll go to her lab instead she ponders for a moment, Jemma jolts up and off the bed turning towards the door, hoping for a quick easy escape.

It’s not even a step later, before Daisy is standing in front of Jemma, blocking the easy exit Jemma had been hoping for, and there is a hand closing around Jemma’s wrist.

Lovingly closing her fingers around Jemma’s wrist Daisy fights to find the right words. If Daisy is being honest with herself, something she has been very good at not doing, what Jemma is saying makes perfect sense and actually mirrors her own thoughts.

Glancing around the room quickly, Daisy notes the little things around the room that are Jemma’s, stuff either Daisy had purchased for Jemma or items left her in the countless hours they had spent in this room together that Jemma just forgot to take back to her room.

“Wait” Daisy tries to be forceful but loving hoping that she get Jemma to look at her and pause the other woman’s hasty retreat, “Please Jems” trailing off a little as Daisy’s free hand reaches up cupping under Jemma’s chin, angling her face up towards Daisy’s. She’s still not making eye contact, Jemma’s eyes looking anywhere around the room except into Daisy’s. She knows right now that it would take too long to get Jemma to look at her properly, so Daisy decides to continue with her own thoughts hoping that will pull Jemma from this flights response.

“Don’t leave” Daisy adds quietly, “what you said….about this being home” Daisy’s hand slides down from Jemma’s chin and falls on top of Jemma’s chest above her heart before backing up to Daisy’s own heart and back, “this…us...” despite being girlfriends there’s still a hint of hopefulness in Daisy’s voice, “you and me together, it makes me feel the same thing.” Taking a quick breath before adding, “I lied down, for a second,” Daisy speeds along, “in our bed” the slip of calling the bed our’s go unnoticed by Daisy but not Jemma who pulls her attention to Daisy, “it was empty and all I wanted was for you to be in it with me.” Another long pause, as Daisy’s eyes slid down Jemma’s arm to their fingers which are not happily intertwined, “All I wanted was for you to be here.” Daisy almost adds forever but catches herself before she can add some eternal declaration to their blossoming relationship.

There is a quick squeeze to Daisy’s fingers and it helps pull Daisy’s attention back at Jemma who is now staring lovingly at Daisy and has possibly the largest smile that Daisy has ever seen on Jemma’s face.

“Really” Jemma ghosts “you felt the same” the joy in Jemma’s voice is contagious and the stress that had been forming in Daisy’s body evaporates instantly and a large smile blooms on Daisy’s face “so I didn’t mess this up?” Jemma adds cautiously

Leaning forward, filling the little bit of space between them, Daisy puckers her lips placing a sweet little kiss to the corner of Jemma’s mouth, “Nope” Daisy adds popping the ‘p’ slightly, “now come to bed” pulling Jemma from the space they had been in and towards the bed.

Jemma doesn’t know if she should ask about the little slip up she caught when Daisy called the bed ‘ours’. It’s nothing major, though the happiness that exploded across her chest at the unconscious way it slipped from Daisy’s mouth almost makes it something more important.

Hands still intertwined lightly, Daisy crawls into bed pulling Jemma in behind her. There is a voice in her head warning her about how easily this sharing a bed with her girlfriend could easily become something far more ‘dangerous’ but Daisy does her best to push it aside.

With Jemma curled up on her side of the bed, their hands once again intertwined filling the tiny gap between their bodies after the briefest of separation so Jemma could get into bed, there is that invisible strain floating around them.

If either woman actually acknowledged the way the air around them felt energized or something they probably could have figured out the cause and talked about it. Instead Daisy turns her body a little better facing her girlfriend wrapping a leg over Jemma’s.

“This is already better” Daisy almost purrs her head coming to rest against Jemma’s chest.

A giddy blissed out smile stretches across Jemma’s face, because she feels it to. She feels the stress and the uncomfortableness from earlier when she was in room melt away at the close contact of Daisy’s body resting against hers.

Adjusting slightly hoping to not disturb Daisy who she can already hear the longer deeper breaths coming from Daisy inching her towards sleep, Jemma manages to find a comfortable place to rest her body so that she can keep cuddling with her girlfriend but also wake up later without a sore back.

It shouldn’t be so cute as Jemma feels Daisy’s breath even out against her chest, whisps of Daisy’s breath ghosting across Jemma’s neck, but when Jemma looks down at the peacefulness etched into Daisy’s face she can’t help but let her heart fall just that much more for Daisy.

Soon enough Daisy’s gentle breaths are lulling Jemma to sleep and as much as Jemma would like to stay like watching her girlfriend sleep Jemma’s eyes begin to flutter closed and soon enough Jemma’s joined Daisy in a peaceful slumber.

Their bodies shift and turn towards each other through the night arms and legs tangling together into some pretzel shape that would probably be uncomfortable in any other situation. But, both Jemma and Daisy lightly snore through the morning dreams and worries completely off their minds.

Unfortunately, the alarm that blares a few hours after they had found sleep is more than enough to stir both into a grumpy state of almost awake. Neither woman makes any move to untangle themselves from the other in fact it is even possible, Daisy tries to pull herself closer to Jemma, enjoying the soft skin she found throughout the night and the warmth Jemma radiates under the covers.

“No” Daisy eventually mumbles her face buried deeply into Jemma’s shoulder, “I’m comfortable.” Proving how comfortable she really is, Daisy squeezes tightly against Jemma’s body.

A soft hum of agreement slides from Jemma’s lips as she reaches towards the nightstand hoping to at least silence the alarm that is trying to pull them back into the real world and away from their bed. Unconsciously referring to the bed they are in as theirs is enough to return a smile to Jemma’s face and confirms the thought she had last night that she should at least ask Daisy about the slight slip up.  

With the alarm paused at least for the next few minutes, Jemma returns the tight embrace Daisy has somehow pulled them into. Kissing the crows of Daisy’s head lovingly, Jemma closes her eyes slightly enjoying at least a few more minutes with the girl she knows she has probably already completely in love with.

The second time the alarm goes off, Daisy is no closer to waking up and if her cranky dismissal aimed at the alarm is any indication she might be even further away from actually waking up. It takes a bit of effort now with how they have ended up intertwined but eventually Jemma is able to brush her finger against the phone once again giving them a few more minutes of together time. This time though Jemma doesn’t try and close her eyes, she just relishes at the feeling of having Daisy in her arms and how much has changed from just yesterday. True, the pose they are in is eerily similar to how they woke up yesterday morning, even if their alertness was completely switched, it’s just this time things are completely different and completely better.

In that moment a thought crosses her mind, something that in all the years of Jemma’s very structured and manicured life she had never done, Jemma knows that she wants to just spend the day with Daisy ignoring her work responsibilities for once.

Soon enough the alarm is going off for a third time and this time Jemma can feel Daisy tense against her chest almost as if Daisy wants to throw the alarm across the room. Shushing Daisy gently placing sweet kisses to Daisy’s head and feeling Daisy once again relax against her chest, Jemma is able to turn off the alarm this time and stop any tantrum her girlfriend would have made if the alarm went off one more time.

“Daisy” Jemma sings sweetly, hoping to at least broach the subject of calling out from work and spending the day holed up in Daisy’s room but not actually wake Daisy up all the way.

Two or three attempts later, Jemma is finally met with some semblance of response when Daisy grunts her awareness of Jemma calling her name.  A moment of two passes before Daisy angles her head up slightly towards Jemma sleepily mumbling, “Still no Jems.”

Again, Jemma falls herself falling a bit more if that is even possible for Daisy at this sleepy and groggy side of Daisy.

Not quite suggestive but not quite uncertain Jemma hums a response, “Well actually Daisy,” Jemma starts trailing her free hand along Daisy’s arm and shoulder, “I was thinking about calling out and” now Jemma voice sounds tentative and hopeful, “maybe we could spend the day together.”

Honestly, Daisy has to stare up at Jemma the seconds passing quietly as Daisy’s brain tries to process what Jemma has just offered and actually believe it. Even with those few seconds, Daisy’s brain is still flabbergasted at the very notion of Jemma Simmons playing hooky from work.

Smiling cheekily, “Wow” Daisy begins amused, “my bad girl shenanigans already warping you Dr. Simmons.”

The jolt of electricity that pulses across Jemma’s body at the teasing way Daisy just called her Dr. Simmons, is something Jemma is definitely going to have to process later because that was unexpected.   Instead of focusing on that, Jemma hums her agreement “Maybe”

This time Jemma pulls Daisy tighter to her body, “If you’d like that is?” Jemma adds not quite uncertain but definitely not as sure as her heart feels.

Barely a heartbeat later Daisy is pushing off Jemma’s chest and reaching up to cup Jemma’s cheek with her free hand while leaning in to kiss Jemma signaling her agreement to what she thinks right now could be the best idea ever.

Falling into the feel of Daisy against her lips Jemma purrs quietly trying to deepen the kiss just slightly at least until she has time to untangle herself from Daisy and properly brush her teeth.

Once their lip separate and Daisy flutters her eyes open again she sees a glowing smile on Jemma’s face and is pretty certain a similar smile fills her own face. Curling back into her original position Daisy hums happily to herself and Jemma reaches back across to her phone.

Typing and clearing a message more than should really be necessary Jemma fumbles for what to say without making her text seem like something Coulson and May would read too much into. Finally Jemma settles on something and hits send, essentially calling out for her first day of work or school in forever. Jemma hopes the message is clear enough but not something she or Daisy will be teased for later. Though, realizing that Jemma just called out for both her and Daisy she knows someone will definitely say something.

“You know” Daisy interrupts her thoughts with her sudden declaration, “it’s really cute when you read to yourself.”

A blush blooms across Jemma’s face, reading things quietly to herself was a bad habit, Jemma had mostly broken herself from mostly because she doubted anyone would ever find that anything but an annoying trait. Dropping her head towards Daisy, Jemma mumbles a quiet thank you as she kisses Daisy’s forehead.

Voice hopeful, attempting to completely ignore the rather lustful opportunities staying in bed with Jemma could entail despite her brains early morning attempts to push her thoughts that way, “Does this mean we can sleep a bit longer. I’m comfortable.”

Jemma would be lying if she said her heart didn’t melt a little more at the feelings behind the simple bits Daisy sleepily has mumbled back against her chest once more. Instead of thinking too much on how much her heart is waking up to her true feelings about Daisy, she brushes her fingers through Daisy’s head and across her shoulders feeling the edges of sleep taking over even her own eyes.

Hours later when Daisy stirs, there’s a slight jolt of anxiety that shoots down her spine, worried that they overslept and that May was possibly going to murder her with extra sets during their morning workout. “Jems” Daisy calls trying to wake up Jemma despite how tightly there are snuggled against each other.

This time it’s Jemma who is reluctant to rise from her second round of sleeping cuddled against Daisy and Daisy is starting to freak out and work on how she can untangle herself from the position she finds herself in. Lifting up Jemma’s arm is apparently the trick and Daisy hears a grumble and looks up to see Jemma with an eye sleepily open.

The softness Daisy sees in Jemma’s eyes is almost too much, but somehow Daisy finds the ability to stress, “Jems we overslept” Daisy’s voice stressed and anxious, “we’re late for work.”

A knowing smile was definitely not the response Daisy was expecting as she announced that they were late for work. A startle a gasp even possibly a swear word were all things Daisy had prepared for, this though is completely unsettling. Daisy knew that Jemma had projects and that they would need her attention, Daisy also knew that Jemma was not one to miss work which is why she had never asked her to do it before despite how much she wanted to keep Jemma to herself on other days.

Pulling her phone from where it had fallen when she had fallen asleep earlier Jemma still isn’t saying anything, her only acknowledgement of the situation the knowing pleased smile that still graces her face. Instead of saying anything, she rests the unlocked phone with the message she sent to Coulson against her chest in front of Daisy for the other woman to read herself.

The realization and relief that spreads across Daisy’s body is clearly visible to Jemma and she can’t help but smile even more. “You know” Jemma finally adds, “we did talk about this” her voice becoming teasing and playful.

Crunching her nose up at Daisy, she reaches into her mind, trying to pull up the memory of their supposed conversation. Once Daisy finally remembers she blushes a little and digs her head into Jemma’s chest looking like she is trying to bury herself.

Offering some sort of acknowledgment that Jemma misses out on since it said into her side and not at her Daisy once again pulls closer to Jemma.

Wiggling closer again Jemma angles their bodies so they are almost touching from toes to heads. It’s not really the most comfortable position for either of them, but with how new their relationship is and the ability to be this close neither woman mentions it.

Quiet conversation flows back and forth between Daisy and Jemma as they stay curled up against each other. But the comment from last night is still playing in the back of her mind. When Daisy pokes Jemma asking if she’s okay since she completely zoned out during Daisy’s last story, Jemma makes a decision to bring it up to Daisy so it doesn’t fester in her brain any longer.

“Sorry” Jemma begins apologetically, “I was” her voice trails off a little, “just thinking about something.” Once again Jemma’s voice quietly trails off before she picks it back up to finish her thought, “thinking about something you said last night.”

Puzzled Daisy starts racking her brain trying to remember something that she said that would pull Jemma into her own thoughts. When she thinks back to the events of last night and all the conversations they shared nothing immediately pops up in her mind so Daisy simply hums her request for Jemma to finish her thought.

There’s a bit of hope in Jemma’s voice as she continues, “well when we were talking” Jemma’s voice becoming more certain, “you said something. And I don’t know if you meant to” the uncertainty from earlier is back coloring Jemma’s voice, “or if you know you said it and I wanted to ask about it.”

The uncertainty wafting off Jemma’s energy is filling the room and even if Daisy wasn’t as close as she is to Jemma Daisy is pretty certain she could pick up on how nervous Jemma is. Still completely in the dark about what she might have said to make Jemma this nervous Daisy pleads quietly for Jemma to start the conversation she clearly needs to have.

The nerves and possibilities of last nights’ unconscious slip up flutter through Jemma’s mind until she can finally find her words, “Well Daisy” Jemma starts trying to find her certainty “you might have called this ‘our’” Jemma emphasizes the ‘our’ in her statement, “bed.”

There’s more behind the words Jemma offers but it’s too soon to add them, since Jemma is still unsure if Daisy really meant them and what this conversation ends up being like. It’s without even a heartbeat that Jemma knows that she would definitely make this whole room ‘theirs’ right now if Daisy asked, especially since there is so much of her littered around the room.

Realization crosses across Daisy’s eyes, but not fear or any hint that her heart is not completely behind the idea of what ‘our’ could mean to their fledgling relationship.

With an air of authority, almost like Daisy’s usual tone in the field, “Oh” Daisy begins, “I hope that was ok?” suddenly unsure of where this conversation could go despite Daisy knowing where she wants it to go.

Not really waiting for an answer from Jemma, whose mouth was just beginning to offer a response, “If….” Daisy’s voices apologetically, “if it made you uncomfortable” Daisy pauses a beat or two, “I’m sorry.”

Squeezing Daisy’s hand, Jemma is able to distract Daisy from adding anything more to that statement and to reassure her girlfriend that she most definitely did not feel uncomfortable with the idea of ‘our’.

Oddly direct, even for the battle tested scientist, “It definitely did not” Jemma answers before taking a deep breath pushing the worry from what she is about to say out of her body, “actually quite the opposite.”

Surging forward before Jemma can say anymore, Daisy connects their lips in a heartfelt kiss, pouring her emotions into it hoping Jemma feels the ecstasy that’s coursing through Daisy’s body right now.

The kiss probably turns a little more heated than Daisy meant to as her fingers inch their way under Jemma’s sweatshirt finding bare skin along Jemma back. The way Jemma arches her back at the slight contact almost causes Daisy to give into the kiss and let it go a bit further but her thoughts force her to pull back slightly.

Lips trail after Daisy as she pulls back just out of reach from where Jemma is searching for her. “So” Daisy starts off tentatively, “if I were to maybe” Daisy’s nerves creeping into her speech and sending slight shivers across her skin, “ask you to move in” Daisy lets the question hang for a moment or two waiting for a potential immediate no. When there is no refusal from Jemma Daisy continues, “for real. if you’d like that’d be ok?”

Chancing a quick look at Jemma she sees a single tear slide out of Jemma’s eye but otherwise pure joy and almost a glow about her.

This time it’s Jemma who rushes to fill the space between them and locks her lips with Daisy’s, urging her free arm to reach around Daisy’s head and pull her ever closer. Lips firmly attached, breaking away for mere moments to get fresh air into their lungs, Jemma and Daisy easily fall into their kiss, quickly becoming way more. When Jemma’s fingers ghost along the edge of Daisy’s tank top brushing lightly against tight abs and soft skin, Daisy can’t help the pleased hiss that escapes her lips. It unfortunately has the unintentional effect of pulling Jemma back from the edge she was rapidly approaching and Jemma eases their kisses back to something sweeter before finally resting her head back against her pillow.

Once Jemma is able to calm her rushing heart, and catch her breath, she tugs Daisy against her shoulder. “Does that mean” Jemma starts off, more sure than any other time this morning, “you’re really asking” Jemma’s free hand brushing against Daisy’s chin before angling her head up at her, “if you are” Jemma locks eyes with Daisy putting all her energy behind the certainty in what she is about to say, “it’s a definite yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, sorry for the long delay between updates.   
> Honestly, I was struggling with what new chapters I wanted to write. I'm still not 100% sure where I'm going right now with this, but this chapter just seemed to flow out and I think fits in really well with the others.   
> If anyone has any suggestions or thoughts on where the next few chapters should or should not go. (Is there any interest in a smut chapter?)
> 
> As always comments and kudos are love and make me smile so incredibly hard.   
> I don't usually respond to comments because I'm usually on mobile and even reading comments is kind of a pain. But know that each of them means the world to me. 
> 
> Check out my other Skimmons and other fandom fics and hit me on Tumblr goldenwolfrose


End file.
